Captain, oh Captain
by SuesserKaefer234
Summary: Maggie Fox hat sich entschieden zur US-Army zu gehen um dem Nazi-Regime in ihrem Heimatland entgegen zu treten. Auf ihrem Weg zur Fallschrimjägerin muss sie so einige Steine aus dem Weg räumen. Dabei hilft ihr ihr späterer Captain Dick Winters...
1. Chapter 1

Schön, dass ihr euch zu meiner Geschichte verirrt habt.

Nachdem ich die Sendung gesehen habe, war ich tief beeindruckt und ehrlich schockiert, dass sich bis dato so wenige Fanfictions dazu finden lassen.

Meine Geschichte ist primär an die Geschehnisse und die Personen im Film angelehnt und weniger an die realen Personen und Ereignisse. Da diese aber zwangsläufig auch tangiert werden, hatte ich ein wenig Hemmungen, die Geschichte hochzuladen, da es pietätslos erscheinen könnte. Sollten Personen in der Geschichte schlecht oder verzerrt wegkommen, bitte ich dies zu entschuldigen und zu beachten, dass es keinesfalls deren Diffarmierung o.ä. dient.

So und zum Schluss: Mir gehören die Personen nicht und ich verdiene mit dieser Geschichte auch kein Geld.

Nun wünsche ich euch viel Spaß mit dem ersten Kapitel meiner ersten FF.

Einige Wochen nachdem das Training im Camp Taccoa begonnen hatte, sollte die Easy-Company einen Neuen bekommen. Alle waren gespannt, wie der Zuwachs sein würde. Eher schüchtern wie viele der Jüngeren oder ein Draufgänger und Weiberheld, der zur Army wollte, um sich zu beweisen wie toll er ist…

Kurz nach dem Morgenappell verließ Cpt. Sobel seine Truppe um den Neuen am Stützpunkt-Büro abzuholen. Er hoffte, der Junge hatte was drauf, schließlich wollte er, dass seine Kompanie der beste Fallschirmjägertrupp aller Zeiten wurde. Und etwas kompetenter Zuwachs käme ihm sehr gelegen, da einige in seiner Kompanie eindeutig noch zu weich waren. Vielleicht war Winters auch nicht der ideale Zugführer… Er bemutterte die Jungs mehr als dass er sie zu echten Männern schliff. Somit bleib alles an ihm hängen. Vielleicht konnte er den Neuen ja zu einem Vorzeigeexemplar formen…

Als Herbert Sobel endlich das Büro erreichte stand der Neue mit dem Rücken zu ihm und er wusste sofort, dass er seine Träume von einem Vorzeige-Elite-Soldaten begraben konnte. Der Kerl vor ihm war nämlich ein besserer Zwerg. Sobel war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er nicht einmal die 1,65m überschritt. Zudem war er sehr schmal gebaut.

‚Das kann ja heiter werden. Der kollabiert bestimmt unter dem Marschgepäck', dachte Herbert. Allerdings fiel ihm wieder ein, dass Colonel Sink ihm gesagt hatte, dass der Zugang bereits eine Grundausbildung bei der Army genossen hatte, sodass davon auszugehen war, dass er mit Marschgepäck laufen konnte.

Als der Colonel ihn bemerkte, beendete er das Gespräch mit dem Neuen, um sie einander vorzustellen. Als der Neue sich umdrehte kam Herbert Sobel nicht umhin die vollen Lippen und die feinen Gesichtszüge des Neuen zu bewundern.

„Captain, darf ich Ihnen Sergeant Maggie Fox vorstellen?" Moment mal, 'Maggie", da hatte er sich doch hoffentlich verhört. Welche bescheuerten Eltern nannten ihren Sohn Maggie? „Sehr erfreut Sie kennenzulernen, Sir" kam es von einer weichen weiblichen Stimme als der Neue vor ihm salutierte. Und dann fiel es Herbert Sobel wie Schuppen von den Augen: der Neue war eine Frau. ‚Na wundervoll, die passt ja herrlich zu den Weicheiern in meiner Truppe. Und Stunk wird sie bestimmt auch verursachen. Schließlich wird sie die einzige Frau unter den rund 40 Männern meiner Truppe sein. Ganz zu schweigen von dem restlichen Regiment…', dachte er resigniert.

„Die Freude ist ganz meinerseits, Miss Fox. Colonell könnte ich Sie kurz unter 4 Augen sprechen?"

„Was gibt's Captain? Ich kann mir denken, dass Sie erstaunt sind. Und ich teile einige der Bedenken, die sie sicherlich in Bezug auf die junge Damen haben. Insbesondere, dass sie ein hohes Konfliktpotenzial für die Truppe mitbringt. Andererseits ist zu beachten, dass Frauen grundsätzlich einen deeskalierenden Einfluss haben. Das wird das Klima innerhalb der Gruppe begünstigen, ebenso den Außenauftritt der Army in den Einsatzgebieten. Zudem wird sie in der Lage sein, den Männern Trost zu spenden, den sie beieinander nicht immer finden werden. Des Weiteren ist sie gebürtige Deutsche, sodass sie die Sprache einwandfrei beherrscht und die deutschen Truppen aushören kann, was uns einen unschätzbaren Vorteil ihnen gegenüber verleihen wird. Sie spricht fließend Französisch, was bei einem Einsatz in Europa sicherlich nützlich sein wird. Ich hoffe, Sie können meine Entscheidung nachvollziehen und werden sie wie die anderen Kompaniemitglieder zu einer kompetenten Fallschirmjägerin ausbilden!"

„Ja, Sir!" antwortete Herbert, obwohl er sich der Vorteile der jungen Frau noch nicht ganz sicher war.

„Fox, mitkommen!"

„Ja, Sir! Danke Colonel."

Über Reviews würde ich mich sehr freuen, da es sich hierbei um meine erste Geschichte handelt.

Ich habe auch noch ein paar Kapitel in Petto, falls euch das motiviert ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Die Easy-Kompanie stand nach wie vor vom Appell aufgereiht und wartete auf Sobels Rückkehr. Sie waren einfach stehen geblieben, da Sobel keinen anderweitigen Befehl gegeben hatte. Richard „Dick" Winters fand dies zwar ärgerlich, da sie somit eine halbe Stunde verschwendet hatten, die sie gut zur Ausbildung hätten nutzen könnten, aber was hatte er schon zu sagen. Schließlich war Captain Sobel sein Vorgesetzter, sodass es ihm nicht zustand dessen Entscheidungen in Frage zu stellen. Dick hoffte jedoch, dass der Neue sich schnell in die Gruppe würde einfügen können, da diese doch sehr homogen war und alleine deshalb ein gewisses Konfliktpotenzial aufwies. Nichts desto trotz waren alle sein Jungs, wie er sie in Gedanken nannte auf ihre Art gute Kerle.

Während Dick über seine Truppe nachdachte, kamen Sobel und der Neue ins Blickfeld. Dick konnte allerdings nicht viel erkennen, da er genau in die Sonne guckte.

„Meine Herren, darf ich Ihnen unseren Neuzugang Maggie Fox vorstellen?", bellte Sobel nachdem er vor der Kompanie Stellung bezogen hatte. Den Jungs klappten kollektiv die Unterkiefer herunter. Da keiner von ihnen so begriffsstutzig war wie Sobel, erkannten sie sofort, dass es sich bei dem Neuzugang um eine junge Frau handelte.

‚Ohje, das kann ja heiter werden', dachte Dick. Die Gute könnte potthässlich sein und eine Warze auf der Nase und sonst wo haben, sie wäre alleine aufgrund der Tatsache, dass sie die einzige Frau innerhalb des gesamten Regiments ist, für alle interessant und würde daher sicherlich einiges an Unruhe in die Truppe bringen.

‚Nunja, ich werde wohl verstärkt ein Auge auf sie haben müssen. Wer weiß, auf welche Gedanken die Jungs so kommen, insbesondere wenn der Captain mal wieder den Ausgang streicht. Sollte sie ihr Quartier in einem Raum mit den Jungs beziehen, bekomme ich sicherlich nie wieder ein Auge zu.'

Dick betrachtete die junge Frau nun etwas genauer. Sie war recht klein, so um die 1,60m. Sie war eher zierlich gebaut, obwohl Dick davon ausging, dass sie sehr athletisch war, da sie es sonst nie zur Army geschafft hätte. Als sie ihren Helm abnahm sah er, dass sie rot-blonde Haare und blaue Augen hatte. Auf ihrer Nase sammelten sich einige Sommersprossen. Dick schätzte sie auf etwa Mitte Zwanzig, sprich ungefähr auf sein Alter. Er war bereits sehr gespannt darauf zu erfahren, was eine junge und wie er zugeben musste sehr hübsche junge Frau zur US-Army und dann auch noch zu den Fallschirmjägern brachte.

„Fox, sie haben 2 Minuten ihre Sachen in Baracke Nummer 23 zu bringen und sich Sportkleidung anzuziehen. Danach laufen wir auf den Currahee! Das heißt, Männer, auch Sie haben 2 Minuten um sich umzuziehen und wieder hier anzutreten.", bellte Sobel in seinem typischen unsympathischen Ton.

„Wir haben 2 Minuten Männer!", sagte Dick und schob dann „und Lady" hinterher. Es würde ihn sicherlich einige Zeit kosten, sich daran zu gewöhnen, dass seine Truppe nun gemischt-geschlechtlich war.

„Scheiße, habt ihr das auch gesehen? Ich glaube, ich fantasiere… So ein heißer Feger in unserer Kompanie, da werden ja meine feuchtesten Träume wahr", schwärmte Guarnere.

„Ich finde, sie sieht aus wie die Schwester von Winters" sagte Buck.

„Hey, du musst mir meine Fantasien ja nicht ruinieren, ehe ich sie ernsthaft genießen kann, Buck! Also ehrlich, die Schwester von Winters… Nicht, dass ich wegen dir demnächst von Dick Winters fantasiere. Brrr." ließ Guarnere vernehmen.

„Ich meine ja nur, die feinen Gesichtszüge, rötliche Haare, blaue Augen, die schlanke Silouhette…", rechtfertigte Buck sich. „Nicht, dass ich sie unattraktiv fände", schob er mit einem Zwinkern hinterher.

„Hey Männer, die Zeit ist nahezu um und ich sehe keinen von euch in Sportbekleidung!" schimpfte Dick mit seinen Jungs und verfluchte gleichzeitig den hübschen Neuzugang. Das, was sich hier abspielte war sicherlich erst der Anfang und wenn Sobel mitbekäme, dass Maggie den Ablauf innerhalb der Kompanie bereits durch ihre bloße Existenz störte, würden das alle zu spüren bekommen.

Währenddessen trat Maggie wieder heraus. Sie war froh, dass sie anscheinend alleine in einer der kleineren Baracken wohnte, die eigentlich für die ranghöheren Offiziere gedacht waren. Somit hatte sie ein wenig Zeit um die Gruppe kennenzulernen, ehe sie mit ihr auf engstem Raum und in teilweise kompromittierenden Situationen leben musste.

Captain Sobel war ihr auf Anhieb unsympathisch. Es war eindeutig seiner Musterung zu entnehmen, dass er der Ansicht war, Frauen gehörten an den Herd und an die Wiege aber keineswegs an ein MG. Dabei war Maggie nie eine typische Frau bzw. ein typisches Mädchen gewesen: Sie hatte sich um Handarbeit gedrückt und stattdessen lieber gelesen oder mit den Jungs aus der Nachbarschaft rumgebalgt. Typischen Mädchengesprächen konnte sie auch nichts abgewinnen, obwohl sie eine Mädchenschule besucht hatte. Vielleicht war das auch der Grund, warum sie bereits im zarten Alter von 17 ihr Abitur absolviert hatte, was einen weiteren Skandal in ihrer Laufbahn darstellte. Danach begann sie an der Universität Bonn Jura zu studieren. Selbstverständlich war sie die einzige Frau in ihrem Semester.

Als die Hitlersche Regierung immer mehr Gesetze verabschiedete, die nicht mit Maggies Überzeugungen einhergingen, beschloss sie in die USA zu den Verwandten ihres Vaters zu ziehen und dort weiter zu studieren. Ihr Vater war Amerikaner und hatte ihre Mutter kennengelernt, als Maggies Großvater als Diplomat im deutschen Kaiserreich arbeitete. Maggies Mum war Krankenschwester und heiratete ihren Dad mit 18. Kurz darauf kam ihre Schwester Karen zur Welt. Sechs Jahre später gebar Helena Fox eine weitere Tochter, Maggie. Sie litt sehr darunter, dass Maggie sich nicht wie eine normale Frau benahm. Sie war rebellisch und wurde kurz vor ihrem Weggang in die USA sogar verhaftet, weil sie gegen die ihrer Ansicht nach „menschenverachtenden" Gesetze Hitlers demonstriert hatte. Maggie wusste noch, wie sehr sie ihre Mutter damit beschämt hatte. Andererseits ging aus den Briefen ihrer Mutter eindeutig hervor, dass Maggie ihr doch fehlte.

Den Entschluss nach dem Studium im Alter von 22 zur Army zu gehen hatte Maggie gefasst, nachdem ihre Schwester verschwunden war. Maggie ahnte, dass ihr etwas zugestoßen sein musste, da sie mit einem Juden liiert gewesen war und sie deswegen bereits einige Konflikte mit der Gestapo hatte. Zudem war Maggie stets ein Dorn im Auge des Regimes gewesen, sodass die Vermutung nahelag, sie habe ihrer Schwester mit ihren Ansichten und ihrer aufmüpfigen Art „angesteckt".

Allerdings hatte Maggie sich in die Army einklagen müssen. Dabei hatte sie gedacht, die Army bräuchte jeden Mann und das nicht im wörtlichen Sinne. Aber nein, sie musste sich mehrfach anhören, sie sei als Frau zu schwach, zu emotional, zu konfliktbringend. Und dann hatte sie sich gerichtlich gegen diese Diskriminierung zur Wehr gesetzt und hatte tatsächlich einen New Yorker Richter gefunden, der die Army verpflichtete, sie aufzunehmen. Maggie nahm an, dass die Zuteilung zu den Fallschirmjägern die entsprechende Retourkutsche der Army war und war bereit alles über sich ergehen zu lassen, was da kommen möge. Und bei dem Anblick Sobels war ihr klar, dass einige Unannehmlichkeiten auf sie zukommen würden.

Inzwischen waren auch die Jungs herausgetreten. Maggie merkte, dass einige sie mehr andere sie weniger diskret musterten, als Sobel auch schon brüllte: Los Männer! Auf den Currahee, 3 Meilen rauf, 3 Meilen runter!"

‚War ja klar, dass der sich nicht die Mühe macht seine Anrede anzupassen. Scheiß Chauvie' schoss es Maggie durch den Kopf während sie zwischen den anderen lostrabte. Dafür schien Lieutnant Winters ein recht taktvoller Kerl zu sein. Er war der einzige, der sie noch nicht wie eine Aussätzige inspiziert hatte. Zudem hatte er sie scheinbar bereits als Teil der Gruppe akzeptiert, da er seine Ansprache bereits auf sie zugeschnitten hatte. Maggie fand das sehr lieb von ihm und war sich sicher, dass sie gut mit ihrem unmittelbaren Vorgesetzten zurechtkommen würde.

Entgegen seinem Vorsatz konnte Dick sich jedoch nicht ganz so taktvoll verhallten wie er eigentlich wollte. Da er unmittelbar hinter Maggie lief, kam er nicht umher ihre doch sehr ansehnliche Rückseite zu bewundern. Sie hatte relativ lange, sehr muskulöse Beine, die entweder rasiert waren oder mit so hellen Härchen besetzt, dass man sie nicht sah. Die Beine gingen in einen scheinbar makellosen, wohlgeformten Apfel-Po über. Ihr Taille war schmal und ihre Schultern relativ breit im Verhältnis zur restlichen zierlichen Figur. Dick mutmaßte, dass sie viel schwamm, da auch ihre Oberarme sehr muskulös waren. Insgesamt war sie eindeutig athletisch. Dies bewies sie auch durch ihren runden Laufstil und die nach wie vor sehr ruhige Atmung.

Um sich von der jungen Dame vor ihm abzulenken, begann Winters schneller zu laufen. Dadurch angespornt wurde auch die Gruppe etwas schneller. Lipton stimmte ein Lied an und motivierte die Truppe so zusätzlich. Da Dick wissen wollte, wie Maggie darauf reagierte, ließ er sich zurückfallen. Erfreut stellte er fest, dass sie zunächst aufmerksam lauschte und bei der nächsten Wiederholung in den Gesang einstieg. Dies brachte ihr anerkennende Blicke einiger Kompaniemitglieder ein. Dick merkte, dass die Jungs scheinbar ebenfalls gewillt waren Maggie zu integrieren, was seine Arbeit hoffentlich etwas erleichtern würde.

Oben angekommen feuerte Dick seine Jungs und sein Mädel an schneller zu laufen und wurde Zeuge von Sobels erster abfälliger Bemerkung Maggie gegenüber.

„Na Fox, sie scheinen aber von der Geschmeidigkeit und der Schnelligkeit ihrer tierischen Namensvetter nichts zu haben. Wollen Sie nicht vielleicht doch wieder an den Herd? Ich bin sicher, ich kann vor ihrem Verlassen der Truppe auch noch einen passenden Ehemann in spe für sie finden!" ätzte Sobel. Dick war entgegen seines sonst so ruhigen und beherrschten Wesens kurz davor zu platzen. Zu dem üblichen Pflichtgefühl seinen Kameraden gegenüber kam sein natürlicher Beschützerinstinkt, den die kleine Miss Fox eindeutig weckte. Diese erstaunte ihn jedoch mit ihrer Antwort.

„Sicher Sir, da wäre ich Ihnen sehr verbunden. Schließlich bin ich nur ein kleines naives Frauchen, das nicht mal in der Lage ist, sich einen passenden Mann zu suchen. Jedoch würde ich gerne mit meinem Training fortfahren, während sie die Kandidaten selektieren." Und schon war sie wieder auf dem Weg nach unten.

An Sobels Gesichtsausdruck konnte Dick ablesen, dass dieser Kommentar fiese Konsequenzen für Maggie haben würde.


	3. Chapter 3

Wieder unten angekommen, zeigte sich bereits die erste Konsequenz.

„Dank der Unverschämtheit ihrer Kameradin Fox wiederholen wir das ganze in 5 Minuten mit vollem Marschgepäck." informierte Sobel die Kompanie mit einem selbstzufriedenen Grinsen. „Los schwirren Sie aus, sonst werden sie heute gar nichts anderes mehr machen!"

Damit verteilten sich alle in ihre Baracken, um sich umzuziehen. Bei der Rückkehr warf Maggie allen einen entschuldigenden Blick zu.

„Mach dir nichts draus, Maggie, es war nicht deine Schuld! Ich darf doch Maggie sagen, oder?" insistierte Lipton während des Laufes. „Sicher darfst du mich Maggie nennen. Ist mir sogar lieber, Fox klingt immer so abwertend" lachte sie ihm zu. „Ich fürchte jedoch, dass ich tatsächlich schuld an dieser Tortur bin. Ich hätte ihm keine patzige Antwort geben dürfen. Aber ich habe mich noch nicht ganz an die militärische Subordination gewöhnt." setzte Maggie hinzu. Lip klopfte ihr aufmunternd auf die Schulter, wodurch er die eh schon unter dem immensen Marschgepäck schwankende Maggie völlig aus dem Gleichgewicht brachte. Sie wäre sehr unsanft auf ihrer rechten Seite gelandet, wäre dort nicht zufällig Lt. Winters gelaufen, der sie geistesgegenwärtig aufgefangen hatte.

„Danke, Sir" nuschelte die beschämte Maggie und hoffte, dass Lt. Winters nun keine Vorurteile von zu schwachen Frauen bestätigt sah.

„Hey, das kann jedem Mal passieren! Lip kann ganz schön kräftig schupsen" zwinkerte Dick ihr zu. „Insbesondere, wenn das Marschgepäck nahezu das eigene Körpergewicht beträgt…" setzte er amüsiert hinzu. Maggie verstand diese Äußerung als liebevollen Seitenhieb und lächelte Dick kurz an. Dadurch kurz abgelenkt, stolperte Maggie in dem unwegsamen Gelände beinahe wieder, hätte Dick sie nicht wieder aufgefangen.

Ehe einer von beiden zu ihrer erneuten Tollpatschigkeit Stellung nehmen konnte, war Sobel bei ihnen und piesackte Maggie weiter: „Ah, wie ich sehe, würde Madame einen ranghöheren Soldaten präferieren. Allerdings befürchte ich, dass ich dieser Neigung nicht nachgeben kann, da ich bezweifele, dass sie einem Offizier intellektuell gewachsen wären."

Maggie musste mehrfach schlucken um ihm keine entsprechende Antwort um die Ohren zu knallen. Da sie sich in der Truppe aber nicht völlig unbeliebt machen wollte, ließ sie es bleiben und lief stur weiter, was von Dick wohlwollend zur Kenntnis genommen wurde.

Der restliche Lauf verlief ohne besondere Vorkommnisse.

Wieder im Camp angekommen, wollten die Jungs der Neuen einen gebührenden Empfang bereiten und entschlossen sich kurzerhand sie zu schnappen und in den angrenzenden Bach zu tunken. Sozusagen als Taufe. Dick war sofort in Habachtstellung, da er nicht sicher war, ob Maggie diese Geste richtig auffassen würde. Anscheinend tat sie dies aber, denn sie tauchte lächelnd wieder auf und ließ sich von den Jungs aufhelfen.

Ehe Maggie es in ihre Baracke geschafft hatte, um sich umzuziehen ertönte ein ohrenbetäubendes „FOX!" von Sobel. Maggie drehte sich erschrocken um. „Für die Missachtung von Army Eigentum werden sie den Currahee erneut hoch laufen. Und zwar in ihrer nassen Montur!"

‚Oh fuck!' dachte Maggie, die inzwischen schon recht erschöpft war. Schließlich hatte Dick mit seiner Bemerkung vorhin nicht Unrecht. Das Marschgepäck wog ca. 45 Kilo und sie wog gerade mal 55kg.

Resigniert trottete Maggie los. Vor Sobel wollte sie keinerlei Schwäche zeigen.

Dick wies gerade die Verursacher von Maggies Zustand an, gefälligst mit zu laufen als Sobel ihm ins Wort fiel: „Oh nein, das wird sie alleine durchstehen müssen! Für die anderen werden sie adäquate Strafen finden, Lieutnant. Im Übrigen ist der Wochenendausgang für alle gestrichen."

Zufrieden mit seiner straffen Führung machte Sobel sich auf, um Fox zu folgen. Während des Laufens beobachtete er sie und stellte fest, dass die nasse Uniform noch weniger verschleierte als die Sportkleidung am Vormittag. Sie hatte eine schöne athletische Figur, die dank ihres Knochenbaus trotzdem feminin wirkte. Ihre kleinen straffen Brüste malten sich deutlich unter der Uniformjacke ab und Herbert konnte anhand ihrer aufgerichteten Brustwarzen sehen, dass ihr in der nassen Kleidung kalt war. Zudem war inzwischen bereits der Abend angebrochen, sodass die Außentemperatur auch nicht mehr wirklich angenehm war.

Allmählich begann Maggie aufgrund der Belastung zu keuchen und Herbert wünschte sich, sie würde unter ihm derartig keuchen. ‚Deswegen sollten keine Frauen in der Army dienen. Sie lenken selbst einen pflichtbewussten Offizier wie mich ab!' dachte der Captain wütend.

Auf dem Gipfel angekommen, entschloss sich Sobel der jungen Frau einen weiteren Ausweg anzubieten, jedoch würde dieser durch sein Bett führen. Als Antwort erhielt er eine Ohrfeige und einen Blitzstart von Maggie. Nachdem er sie eingeholt hatte, packte er sie grob und drehte sie ruckartig zu sich herum. „Sie tun mir weh, Sir" brachte Maggie heraus ehe Sobel ihr einen groben Kuss aufdrängte. Als er hörte, dass jemand auf sie zulief, stieß er sie recht unsanft von sich und begann mit einer Schimpftirade.

Dick Winters stieß zu ihnen und meinte Tränen in Maggies Augen glitzern zu sehen. Er war sich nicht sicher, was hier gerade passiert war, da er nur noch gesehen hatte, dass die beiden sehr nahe beieinander standen und wie Sobel Maggie kurz darauf wegstieß.

Wortlos liefen die drei zurück ins Camp. Maggie pfiff inzwischen aus dem letzten Loch und Dick machte sich ernsthafte Sorgen um ihren Gesundheitszustand. Sie könnte sich nach der vorhergehenden nicht unerheblichen Belastung durch die zwei Läufe und den jetzigen Lauf in nasser Kleidung am Abend durchaus eine Erkältung oder gar eine Lungenentzündung zugezogen haben.

Da Maggies Baracke neben seiner lag, gingen Dick und Maggie das letzte Stück gemeinsam, während Sobel unterwegs in sein Büro war. „Möchtest du mir sagen, was da eben bei euch los war, Maggie? Hat er dich in irgendeiner Weise verletzt oder bedrängt?" fragte Dick sanft. Daraufhin schossen Maggie erneut Tränen in die Augen, doch sie antwortete tapfer: „Nein, Sir, er hat mir nichts getan. Ich bin einfach furchtbar erschöpft und seine bissigen Bemerkungen haben mir nach einer Weile doch recht zugesetzt. Danke, dass Sie fragen, Sir." Das klang grundsätzlich plausibel, jedoch erklärte dies nicht die körperliche Nähe die Dick gesehen hatte. „Vielleicht gehört das ja zu Sobels Einschüchterungsmethoden…" dachte Dick und sagte Maggie, dass sie jederzeit zu ihm kommen könne. Dann entließ er sie unter die heiße Dusche.

Da die Truppe noch nicht viel von Maggie gesehen und gehört hatte, strömten dementsprechend viele Fragen beim Frühstück auf sie ein. Maggie, die sich ein wenig fiebrig fühlte, antwortete so gut sie konnte. Sie erzählte von ihrer Kindheit und Jugend in Deutschland, ihrer Familie und ihrem Studium. Die Jungs schienen ehrlich beeindruckt, dass sie sich durch die Harvard-Lawschool gebissen hatte. Dick stellte amüsiert fest, dass Sobel mit seinem gestrigen Kommentar über ihren Intellekt gar nicht mehr daneben hätte liegen können.

Außerdem fragten die Jungs ständig, ob sie etwas für Maggie tun könnten. Dick war zufrieden, dass seine Meute scheinbar ein schlechtes Gewissen hatte.

Nach dem Morgenappell ließ Sobel sie den Hindernisparcours mehrfach absolvieren.

Nach dem Mittagessen stand ein Orientierungsmarsch an, den die Gruppe dank Dicks gutem Orientierungssinn mit Bravour meisterte. Maggie kam nicht umhin, ihren Lieutnant für diese Fähigkeit zu bewundern. Zudem war er eine wahnsinnig gute Führungsperson, die nur die erforderliche Härte walten ließ und im Übrigen einen kameradschaftlichen Umgang mit den anderen pflegte.

Nach dem Marsch musste die Easy-Kompanie erneut zum Appell antreten. Ein gewisser Nixon stieß zu ihnen und sagte zu Dick, jedoch so laut, dass auch alle anderen es mitbekamen: „Hey, du hast also die einzige Frau bei den Fallschirmjägern abbekommen. Was für eine Verschwendung bei unserem laster- und sündenfreien Dick. Dabei haben die anderen Recht, sie ist wirklich ein steiler Zahn!" „Halt die Klappe, Nix!" antwortete Dick wütend. Zum einen ging es ihm gegen den Strich, dass sein bester Freund Maggie ebenfalls wie ein Objekt behandelte und zum anderen konnte er solche Kommentare vor seinen Untergebenen nicht dulden. Als Offizier sollte Nix ebenfalls ein Vorbild für die Männer sein, wie Dick versuchte eins zu sein. Und was sollte dieser Kommentar „Was für eine Verschwendung bei unserem laster- und sündenfreien Dick" bitte heißen? Auch wenn er weiß Gott kein Frauenheld war, nicht trank und nicht rauchte, wusste er durchaus die Reize einer schönen jungen Frau zu schätzen.

Maggie ignorierte den Kommentar von Nixon einfach. Der Kerl war ihr nicht wirklich sympathisch: Er schien arrogant und ein Säufer zu sein. Maggie hatte ihn gestern mehrfach mit Flachmann im Anschlag gesehen. Zudem war sie ein wenig neidisch auf Nixon, da dieser so viel Zeit mit Winters verbrachte, den sie auch gerne näher kennen gelernt hätte.

Sobel riss alle aus ihren Gedanken, indem er die Truppe inspizierte und wegen irgendwelcher Nichtigkeiten zur Schnecke machte. Zur Strafe mussten alle auf den Currahee.

Maggie konnte den Namen dieses scheiß Berges schon jetzt nicht mehr hören und war sich auch nicht sicher, ob sie den Lauf schaffen würde. Sie hatte den Tag über abgebaut, fühlte sich immer fiebriger und bekam fiese Hustenanfälle. Als einer dieser Anfälle sie auf dem Weg nach oben ereilte hielt Lt. Winters sofort mit ihr an und erkundigte sich nach ihrem Zustand. Beide wussten, dass Maggie eigentlich dringend ins Bett gehörte, jedoch erlaubte ihr Starrsinn es Maggie nicht den Lauf abzubrechen und Sobel seine Genugtuung zu verschaffen. Dick konnte dies nachvollziehen und ließ sie in der Hoffnung gewähren, dass sie sich nicht noch mehr schadete.

Als die Gruppe wieder im Camp ankam kollabierte Maggie gegen ihren Nachbarn Lipton, der gerade von Sobel angemacht wurde und sie daher nicht auffangen konnte. Ehe alle anderen verstanden hatten, was los war, hatte Dick Maggie schon aufgehoben und trug sie in seine Baracke. Auf den Gedanken in ihre zu gehen, kam er irgendwie nicht. Nach und nach kamen die Easy-Mitglieder hinzu, sodass es in der Offiziersbaracke sehr eng wurde. Doc Roe diagnostizierte sehr schnell eine Lungenentzündung und empfahl Dick Maßnahmen um das Fieber zu senken und den Husten zu lindern. Allen war klar, dass Maggie morgen wieder mit von der Partie sein musste, wenn man Sobel seinen Triumph nicht gönnen wollte.

Dick begann die nach wie vor bewusstlose Maggie auszuziehen um ihr Wadenwickel anzulegen und die Bronchien einzucremen. Als ihm gewahr wurde, dass es für die junge Frau sicherlich unangenehm wäre von ihren Kameraden halbnackt gesehen zu werden, scheuchte er die anderen raus und fuhr fort. Als sie nur noch in Unterwäsche vor ihm lag, erlaubt sich Dick einen kurzen sehnsüchtigen Blick über ihren flachen Bauch und die festen Brüste. Als er ihre den Bronchienbalsam sanft einrieb, kam Nix hereingestürmt. „Wow, Dick. Ich bin beeindruckt, sie ist gerade zwei Tage Mitglied deiner Kompanie und schon in deinem Bett gelandet. Da hast du wohl einen auf Vorgesetzten gemacht, mh?" meinte Nix anzüglich.

„Wenn du sexistischer Trottel deine Augen mal kurz von ihrem Körper nehmen würdest, würde dir auffallen, dass sie ohnmächtig ist. Sobel hat sie gestern und heute derart beansprucht, dass sie aufgrund einer Lungenentzündung einen Kreislaufkollaps erlitten hat."

„Oi, das tut mir leid. Aber so kann ich sie mir mal in Ruhe in Unterwäsche ansehen…"

„Nix, wenn du nicht willst, dass ich dich erschieße, gehst du jetzt sofort in dein Bett und hältst die Klappe!" polterte Dick. Anschließend wickelte er Maggie in ein Laken und legte sich hinter sie auf sein Bett, um sie warm zu halten, da Roe ihm eingeschärft hatte, sie dürfe auf keinen Fall auskühlen. Dick stellte fest, dass trotz des anstrengenden Tages ein angenehmer Duft von Maggie ausging und döste darüber bald auch ein.

Als Maggie erwachte, fühlte sie sich gleich viel besser. Jedoch konnte sie sich kaum bewegen und das erschreckte sie gewaltig. Kurz darauf realisierte sie aber, dass sie in eine Decke gewickelt in starken Armen lag und jemand leise gegen ihr Ohr atmete. Maggie war sich sicher, dass die Person hinter ihr schlief und drehte sich so leise wie möglich um, nur um sich in den Armen von Dick Winters wieder zu finden. Sie befand, dass dies das Beste war, was ihr hier passieren konnte und kuschelte sich in die Mulde zwischen Hals und Brust. Dabei stellte sie fest, dass er sehr gut roch und deutlich muskulöser war, als sie erwartet hätte. Schnell fiel sie in einen erholsamen Schlaf, der leider viel zu früh von Lt. Nixon beendet wurde, der sie darauf hinwies, dass sie in einer Viertelstunde zum Appell erwartet wurden. Dick erschreckte aufgrund dieser Aussage so sehr, dass er Maggie beinahe runter schmiss, da er als Truppenführer auf keinen Fall zu spät sein wollte. Maggie schnappte sich schnell „ihr" Laken und huschte in ihre Baracke um sich fertig zu machen.


	4. Chapter 4

Mein herzlicher Dank gilt Verena für die liebe und sehr motivierende Review! Zur Belohnung kommt hier auch schon das nächste Kapitel.

(Die Geschichte findet sich auch auf unter demselben Titel)

Nun wünsche ich euch viel Spaß mit Kapitel 4!

Beim Frühstück fühlte Maggie sich wieder wie bei einem Verhör. Sie hatte ja vollstes Verständnis dafür, dass die Jungs alles über ihr neues Teammitglied wissen wollten, jedoch hätte auch sie gerne mehr über ihre Kameraden erfahren.

„Rauchst du Maggie?"

„Nein, meine Ma ist Kettenraucherin und hat mich mit 7 Jahren mal an einer Zigarette ziehen lassen, seitdem bin ich kuriert."

„Aber du trinkst Alkohol, mh?" fragte einer der anderen Jungs am Tisch.

„Auch das nicht. Ich finde das Zeug einfach nur eklig. Zudem konnte ich meine Gehirnzellen bisher immer ganz gut vollzählig gebrauchen" zwinkerte Maggie den Jungs zu.

„Achja, unser Harvard-Girl, ich vergaß", zog Guarnere sie auf.

„Sagt mal Jungs, erinnert sie euch nicht auch wahnsinnig an eines der anderen Kompaniemitglieder?" warf Malarkey ein.

„Oh doch, Malarak. Ich habe euch doch schon bei ihrer Ankunft gesagt, dass sie Dicks Schwester sein könnte, aber ihr wolltet ja nicht hören" antwortete Buck.

„Wer konnte denn bitte ahnen, dass unsere kleine Lady hier ebenfalls laster- und sündenfrei ist, wie unser lieber Lieutnant?" wehrte sich Guarnere.

„Ha, die perfekte Misses Winters! Ich finde, wir sollten das für Dick in die Hand nehmen und die Gute festnageln. Hat mal einer nen Ring? Lip, zum Beispiel?" witzelte Malarkey.

„Sonst geht's noch, hm? Das ist mein Ehering, du Volltrottel! Außerdem würde ich unserem Lieutnant durchaus zutrauen ihr selbst einen Antrag zu machen"

„Hallo, Jungs. Da habe ich jawohl auch noch ein Wörtchen mitzureden, nicht? Ihr verhaltet euch ja schon wie Sobel, der es mir auch nicht zutraut mir selbst einen Mann zu suchen. Im Übrigen bin ich nicht zur Army gegangen um mir einen Mann zu angeln. Ist das klar?"

„Nunja, aber heute Morgen bist du trotzdem aus Dicks Bett gekrabbelt" gab Guarnere zu bedenken.

‚Scheiße, woher weiß der das denn schon wieder?' „Da war ich bloß wegen des Zusammenbruchs gestern. Und wenn du ein Gentleman wärst, Guarnere, wäre ich heute Morgen ja vielleicht aus deinem Bett gekrabbelt!" setzte Maggie sich zur Wehr und löste damit allgemeines Geraune und Gelächter aus.

Dick, der am Nachbartisch die Konversation mitverfolgt hatte war froh, dass Maggie sich so gut verteidigen konnte. Das würde ihr den Umgang mit den Jungs erheblich erleichtern. Jedoch musste Dick sich eingestehen, dass die aufgezeigten Parallelen nicht zu leugnen waren und ihm der Gedanke an Maggie als Ehefrau gar nicht so zu Wider war.

Nix, der neben ihm saß hatte die Unterhaltung der Easy ebenfalls verfolgt und war kurz davor in ernsthaftes Gelächter auszubrechen. Als Maggie jedoch noch hinzusetzte: „Außerdem hast du Sobel doch gehört, ich bin Lt. Winters intellektuell nicht gewachsen. Und da ich mich immer brav an die Befehle meines Vorgesetzten halte, ist doch ganz klar, dass da nichts lief, mh?" war es für Lew endgültig zu viel. Er lachte bis ihm die Tränen kamen, selbst Dick konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen.

Auch, wenn man es ihm nicht so anmerkte, wusste Lew, dass Dick über einen feinen Sinn für Humor verfügte. Er ahnte, dass die kleine Miss Fox diesen durchaus bedienen konnte. Zudem konnte er nicht vergessen, wie zufrieden Dick heute Morgen ausgesehen hatte als er Maggie im Arm hatte. Jedoch war ihm auch bewusst, dass der pflicht- und regelbewusste Dick keine Beziehung zu einer Untergebenen eingehen würde. ‚Vielleicht kann ich da ja ein wenig nachhelfen. Schließlich weiß niemand, wie lange wir noch alle am Leben sind. Auch Dick sollte das Leben genießen…'

Als er Dick später in der Baracke darauf ansprach, wäre dieser ihm beinahe an die Gurgel gegangen. Nachdem er sich etwas beruhigt hatte, warf er jedoch ein: „Maggie ist im technischen Sinne keine Untergebene. Sink hat sie direkt zum Lieutnant ernannt, damit er ihr eine eigene Baracke zuweisen konnte."

„Super, dann ist doch alles geritzt! Ich finde es aber schon interessant, dass du dir dein Hintertürchen auflässt. Gib's zu, du magst die Kleine?"

„Ja, ich mag sie. Sie ist hübsch, intelligent, schlagfertig, hat Humor, ist aber auch erwachsen und vernünftig genug den Ernst der Lage in die wir uns begeben zu erkennen. Wie könnte ich sie also nicht mögen?" Als Dick Lews verschmitztes Grinsen sah, setzte er sicherheitshalber noch hinzu: „Jedoch heißt das nicht, dass ich was mit ihr anfange, oder? Ich mag dich auch und soweit ich weiß, läuft da nichts zwischen uns." Mit dieser Retourkutsche war Dick sehr zufrieden. Jedoch hatte er Lew mal wieder unterschätzt. „Ich wusste ja nicht, dass du Interesse an mir hast, Red. Da gehen ja meine geheimsten Wünsche in Erfüllung." Lew spielte kokett mit seinen Augenbrauen. „Ach, du Spinner! Irgendwann verzweifele ich noch an dir! Komm jetzt, wir müssen zum Appell." Dick wandte sich zur Tür als Lew ihn kurz festhielt.

„Du meinst wohl, du musst zu deiner kleinen Lady, mh? Dick, mal Spaß beiseite, ich finde, dass auch du dein Leben etwas mehr genießen solltest. Schließlich wissen wir nicht, wie lange wir noch am Leben sein werden." Damit trat Lew aus der Tür und zog Dick mit sich ohne sich umzusehen, wodurch er Dick direkt in Maggie Fox steuerte. Während Dick rot anlief wie ein Feuerlöscher, blieb Maggie ganz ruhig. Sie schenkte Dick ein, wie Lew zugeben musste, bezauberndes Lächeln, salutierte vor ihnen beiden und ging weiter zu den Jungs.

Malarkey und Guarnere waren gerade dabei sich zu kabbeln und sorgten für Unruhe im gesamten Trupp, da die anderen sie anfeuerten und Wetten auf den Sieger abschlossen.

Zu Dicks Erstaunen ging Maggie resolut dazwischen und brachte die beiden Streithähne gekonnt auseinander. Diese waren zunächst etwas perplex, im Endeffekt jedoch sehr dankbar, da just in diesem Moment Sobel um die Ecke kam, der sicherlich drakonische Strafen verhängt hätte, wenn er das Gerangel mitbekommen hätte.

Maggie stand im Endeffekt neben Dick und flüsterte ihm zu: „Sorry, Sir, dass ich mich in Ihren Aufgabenbereich gedrängt habe, allerdings hatte ich keine große Lust auf Sobels Disziplinierungsmaßnahmen." Dick warf ihr ein scheues Lächeln zu. Sie hätte sich nicht bei ihm entschuldigen müssen, schließlich war er dankbar für ihr beherztes Eingreifen, da fehlende Disziplin in der Truppe immer auch auf ihn zurück fiel.

Ehe Dick sich bei ihr bedanken konnte, stand Sobel vor ihm. „Lieutnant Winters, sie sind befördert worden. Herzlichen Glückwunsch! Und als Zeichen meines Vertrauens werden sie 2 Wochen lang den Dienst in der Offiziersmesse übernehmen. Nehmen Sie Fox mit. Ich bin sicher, dass sie über ungeahntes Talent in der Küche verfügt. Schließlich hat sie bisher nirgends sonst welches gezeigt."

Dick hoffte, dass Maggie den Kommentar einfach schlucken würde. Es war offensichtlich, dass Sobel auf Gegenwehr von ihr wartete, nur um ihr eine saftige Strafe aufzudrücken.

„Ist das klar, Fox?"

„Ja, Sir. Selbstverständlich, Sir" antwortete sie ergeben, obwohl Dick sehen konnte, dass sie fest mit den Kiefern mahlte und keinesfalls mit Sobels Äußerung einverstanden war.

„Na dann, Easy, ab zum Sport" befahl Sobel der Truppe und alle setzten sich in Bewegung. Als Maggie nahe bei ihm lief, raunte Dick ihr zu: „Danke für eben. Und es tut mir leid, dass ich Sie in den Küchendienst mit reingezogen habe"

„Hey, das war doch nicht Ihre Schuld. Ich bin Sobel nun mal ein Dorn im Auge, was im Übrigen auf Gegenseitigkeit beruht" versuchte Maggie ihrem Ärger ein wenig Luft zu machen. „Wann geht der Dienst in der Messe denn eigentlich los?"

„4:30 in der Früh" antwortete Dick etwas niedergeschlagen.

„Tja, meine Liebe, das heißt dein Schönheitsschlaf kommt wohl fürs Erste etwas zu kurz, mhm?" zog Guarnere sie von hinten auf.

„Das steht zu befürchten, Will. Ich werde dir meine Gurkenmaske und meine restlichen Schönheitsutensilien überlassen, ich weiß doch, wie wichtig dir dein Äußeres ist. Und da bei mir ja jetzt eh Hopfen und Malz verloren sind…"

„Was wird da vorne die ganze Zeit gequatscht?" keifte Sobel von hinten und Maggie zog automatisch den Kopf etwas zwischen die Schultern.

„Fox, ich sehe sie nach dem Abendessen in meinem Büro!"

‚Womit habe ich das nur verdient. Vielleicht sollte ich Dick fragen, ob er eine Hochzeit nicht doch in Erwägung ziehen würde. Dann könnte ich mich zurückziehen und halbtags als Anwältin arbeiten und mich die restliche Zeit um süße kleine Mini-Dicks kümmern… Moment mal, was denke ich hier eigentlich? Heiraten und Kinder sind nicht wirklich meine Welt. Dick und/oder Sobel machen mich wirklich noch verrückt.'

Der Tag verlief im Übrigen ereignisarm, sodass Maggie sich schneller als ihr lieb war vor Sobels Büro wiederfand. Sie klopfte an und wurde in rüdem Ton herein gebeten.

„Da sind Sie ja endlich, Fox. Ich werde ihre Unverschämtheiten nicht länger dulden! Und da Sie ja so versessen auf guten Kontakt zu Ihren Vorgesetzten sind, lasse ich ihnen die Wahl: Entweder sie verbringen die Nacht mit mir oder sie und ihr gesamte Truppe werden heute Nacht einen 20 Meilen Marsch absolvieren."

„Aber Sir. Ich bin mir keiner akuten Verfehlung meinerseits bewusst…"

„Sie haben meine Entscheidungen nicht in Frage zu stellen, Fox. Daran sieht man mal wieder, dass sie nicht in die Army gehören. Und um sie zu erleuchten, ihre bloße Anwesenheit hier ist Verfehlung genug für jede Art von Strafe" damit trat Sobel von hinten dicht an sie heran. „Nun?"

Bitte entschuldigt den Cliffhanger, aber ich konnte ihn mir einfach nicht verkneifen.

Ein oder zwei kleine Reviews könnten mich aber durchaus davon überzeugen heute noch den nächsten Teil zu posten ;)

Was meint ihr, wofür Maggie sich entscheiden wird?


	5. Chapter 5

„Sir, so leid es mir für die Gruppe tut, aber ich bin keine Prostituierte! Demnach werden wir wohl den Marsch absolvieren müssen…" dabei traten Maggie Tränen in die Augen. Sie hatte ein furchtbar schlechtes Gewissen ihren Kameraden gegenüber.

‚Wäre es vielleicht nicht doch besser sich durch eine Nacht mit diesem Widerling zu beißen? Schließlich bin ich keine Jungfrau mehr… Aber dann würde es wohl auf ewig so weitergehen und das halte ich nicht aus. Ich habe jetzt schon das Gefühl Dick zu betrügen, weil ich nicht ehrlich zu ihm war, als Sobel diesen Vorschlag das erste Mal gemacht hat'

„Fein, wie sie wünschen. Aber Gott gnade Ihnen, wenn sie nicht alle in 10 Minuten abmarschbereit sind!" Herbert war ein wenig geknickt. Eigentlich war er doch kein unattraktiver Mann und hatte der Kleinen einen wirklich fairen Deal angeboten, wie er fand.

Maggie rannte über das Truppengelände als sei der Teufel persönlich hinter ihr her, während ihr immer noch Tränen über die Wangen liefen. Endlich bei den Easy-Baracken angekommen, stürzte sie zunächst in die Nixon/Winters-Baracke um ihrem Lieutnant Bescheid zu geben. Sie blieb wie von Blitz getroffen stehen, als sie registrierte, dass beide Männer lediglich mit einem Handtuch um die Hüften bekleidet waren. ‚Wirklich ein netter Anblick. Nixon ist vielleicht doch zu Recht arrogant. Und Mann, Dick ist perfekt. Obwohl er so groß ist, verfügt er über breite Schultern und eine perfekt definierte Brust, von seinem Bauch ganz zu schweigen… Mag, hol deine Gedanken aus der Gosse!' dachte sie bei sich.

„Sir, verzeihen Sie die Störung. Aber Cpt. Sobel hat einen 20 Meilen Marsch angeordnet und wir haben nur noch knappe 7 Minuten um uns fertig zu machen."

„Oh Fuck. Okay, Fox, sagen Sie den Männern Bescheid und machen sich selbst fertig, ich bin in 2 Minuten bei Ihnen" antwortete der perplexe Dick. ‚Was kann sie nur wieder angestellt haben? Achja, Sobel braucht ja keinen ernsthaften Grund für seine bescheuerten Schikanen' dachte Dick bei sich und begann sich schnell anzuziehen.

„Dick, hast du gesehen, dass Maggie geweint hat? Sie schien ziemlich fertig zu sein…"

„Nein, das habe ich in der Aufregung gar nicht realisiert. Meinst du er hat ihr was getan?"

„Nunja, wem tut Sobel nicht etwas an? Aber damit du nicht gleich raus gehst und ihn erschießt: Vielleicht hat sie nur geweint, weil sie den Männern gegenüber ein schlechtes Gewissen hat…"

„Ja, das wäre ne Option…" Dabei fiel Dick der Vorfall auf dem Currahee gestern wieder ein und er war immer mehr davon überzeugt, dass Sobel Maggie bedrängte. Er entschloss sich jedoch, es für heute Abend dabei zu belassen und sie morgen auf dem Weg in die Offiziersmesse danach zu fragen.

Maggie hatte derweil den Jungs die schlechte Nachricht überbracht und war erstaunt, dass sie es scheinbar mit Fassung trugen. Daher wandte sie sich schnell um und ging sich umziehen.

„Was hat die Neue jetzt schon wieder verbrochen? Konnte sie ihre Klappe mal wieder nicht halten" schimpfte Skip, obwohl er sich eigentlich bewusst war, dass Maggie nicht zwingend etwas angestellt haben musste.

„Hey, jetzt werd' mal nicht unfair, Skip. Du weißt genauso gut, wie alle anderen, dass Sobel keinen Grund braucht um uns alle abzustrafen. Und falls es dir nicht aufgefallen ist: Maggie hat eindeutig geweint ehe sie hier ankam. Und ich hoffe sehr für den CO, dass das nur wegen ihres schlechten Gewissens war…" verteidigte Lip Maggie.

„Also, ich bin nach wie vor sehr ungeschickt im Umgang mit den Handgranaten… Falls der ihr was getan hat, könnte ich mir vorstellen, dass es zu einem kleinen Unfall kommt…" sinnierte Guarnere. Wie die meisten anderen Männer hatte er Maggie bereits als Teil der Truppe akzeptiert. Es war ein bisschen als sei sie ihre kleine Schwester und sie müssten ein Auge auf sie haben, damit ihr nichts zustieß, sei es im Kampf oder eben bei Cpt. Arschloch.

Maggie war gerade dabei ihr Gepäck zu schultern als Dick in voller Montur in ihre Baracke trat. Maggie war sich sicher, dass jetzt ein Donnerwetter losbrechen würde, da Dick sie eben sogar mit ihrem Nachnamen angesprochen hatte und echt wütend klang. Zu ihrer Verwunderung jedoch trat Dick nur an sie heran und wischte ihr sanft die Tränenspuren von der Wange. „Wir klären das später. Aber jetzt wollen wir ihm doch nicht die Genugtuung gönnen, dich zum Weinen gebracht zu haben, mh?" meinte Dick in sanftem Ton und Maggie hätte sich am liebsten in seine Arme geworfen. Dick führte Maggie heraus und stellte zufrieden fest, dass alle abmarschbereit waren.

Kurz darauf kam der Captain um die Ecke und erläuterte ihnen die zu absolvierende Strecke. Dieser Widerling hatte es sogar geschafft, eine Strecke zu wählen, bei der der Currahee überwunden werden musste. Selbst Dick verfluchte seinen Vorgesetzten.

Nachdem sie eine Weile marschiert waren, brach Maggie das Schweigen und entschuldigte sich bei den Männern wegen des Marsches.

„Aber was hast du denn ausgefressen, dass der Mistkerl uns so eine Strafe aufbrummt?" fragte Buck, jedoch ohne wirklichen Vorwurf in der Stimme.

„Nunja, Auslöser des Ganzen war meine bloße Existenz, die ihm scheinbar gewaltig gegen den Strich geht. Und ähm… Nun, die mir angebotene Alternativstrafe konnte ich wirklich nicht annehmen, auch wenn diese nur mich getroffen hätte…" Zum Ende hin war Maggie immer leiser geworden.

„Ach und da hast du dir gedacht: Je mehr Leute desto mehr Spaß beim Marsch und hast dich dafür entschieden uns alle mit hier rein zu ziehen?" fragte ein extrem stinkiger Popeye.

„Popeye, bitte versteh doch… Die Alternative war wirklich keine ernsthafte Alternative… Ich hätte nahezu alles über mich ergehen lassen, damit ihr nicht mit herein gezogen werdet, aber es ging wirklich nicht…"

„Was kann man denn schon bitte für eine furchtbare Strafe verhängen, die es wert ist seine Kameraden mit hereinzuziehen?" wütete Popey weiter. Seine Freundin hatte mit ihm per Brief Schluss gemacht, da er nie Heim kam und nun ließ er seine Wut an Maggie aus. Tief in seinem Inneren wusste er, dass er unfair zu Maggie war, konnte es momentan aber nicht verhindern.

Dick und Lip, die nahe bei Maggie gingen sahen, dass sie erneut weinte. Zwar lautlos aber die Spuren auf ihren Wangen und ihrem Hals waren eindeutig. Und nahezu gleichzeitig fiel bei den beiden Männern der Groschen, was Sobel Maggie als Alternative angeboten haben musste.

„Schnauze Popeye!" ertönte es gleichzeitig aus ihren Mündern. Dies schockte Popeye und auch alle anderen derartig, dass es sofort totenstill wurde.

Lip war als erstes bei Maggie und legte ihr zart einen Arm um die Schultern. Er merkte die vom Weinen hervorgerufen Erschütterungen und wollte nichts anderes als dieses kleine zarte Wesen zu beschützen.

Dick war so erzürnt wie noch nie in seinem Leben. Wie konnte Sobel es wagen einen seiner Untergebenen sexuell zu nötigen? Am liebsten würde Dick ihm seinen Hals umdrehen und ihn anschließend im Camp zum Verrotten aufstellen.

Allmählich dämmerte es auch einigen der anderen, was Sobel von Maggie verlangt hatte, was zu einem riesigen Tumult führte.

„Jungs, ich habe wirklich in Erwägung gezogen, euch da raus zu halten, aber das wäre doch sicherlich nicht mit dem einen Mal getan gewesen…" schniefte Maggie dazwischen.

„Bist du irre? Keiner von uns verlangt von dir, dich derart zu opfern, nur weil dieser Kerl ein perverser Sadist ist!" meinte Guarnere entschlossen.

„Also, das mit dem Handgranatenunfall erscheint mir zwar sehr verlockend aber bei unserem neuen Kenntnisstand eindeutig zu mild. Wir sollten ihm als erstes seine Eier abquetschen und zum Frühstück füttern. Dann könnten wir ihm immer noch eine Handgranate draufjagen. Oder wir setzen ihn auf dem Übungsplatz aus und machen ein paar Mörserübungen. Oder aber…" sinnierte Liebgott.

Dick wusste, dass er eigentlich die Mordphantasien seiner Kompanie untergraben müsste, sah sich aber nicht dazu im Stande, da sich in seinem eigenen Kopf ähnliche Szenarien abspielten. Wie konnte dieser sadistische Mistsack es nur wagen Hand an seine Maggie zu legen?

Dieser ging es ersichtlich besser, als sie wusste, dass die Jungs sie verstanden und nicht böse mit ihr waren. Zudem erheiterten sie die Mordphantasien der anderen schon ein wenig, wenngleich sie sich bewusst war, dass es falsch war. Maggie hätte nie gedacht, dass Lieb ein so aufbrausender Typ sei, sah sich nun aber eines Besseren belehrt. Sie war gerührt, wie protektionistisch die Jungs ihr gegenüber waren und fühlte sich das erste Mal richtig wohl in ihrer Kompanie.

Während sie über die Jungs nachdachte, merkte sie nicht, dass Lip, der sie nach wie vor im Arm hatte zu Dick steuerte.

„Dick, was machen wir denn jetzt? Wir können diese Sache unmöglich auf sich beruhen lassen" meinte Lip an Winters gewandt.

„Mhm. Du hast recht. Das einzige legale Mittel, das mir einfällt ist jedoch eine Beschwerde beim Colonel. Und das erscheint mir sehr milde…"

„Dick, ich bin entsetzt, du wirst doch wohl nicht ernsthaft mit den Methoden der Jungs liebäugeln, mhm?" zog Lip den Lieutnant auf.

„Die Herren, wenn ich mich mal kurz einschalten dürfte? Schließlich bin ich diejenige, die belästigt wurde. Und wir werden überhaupt nichts unternehmen" mischte Maggie sich ein. Schließlich betraf diese Sache primär sie.

„Bitte?" ertönte es entrüstet unisono aus den Mündern von rund 20 Männern.

„Jungs, hört mal. Wenn wir Sobel anschwärzen und man glaubt mir, dann werden wir möglicherweise alle wieder auseinandergerupft und das möchte ich nicht. Zudem möchte ich mir gar nicht so genau ausmalen, welche Konsequenzen das für mich und meinen Ruf hätte. Und was wäre, wenn man mir nicht glaubt, möchte ich gar nicht erst wissen."

Dick kam nicht umhin die junge Frau für ihre Weitsicht und ihre Verbundenheit zur Kompanie zu bewundern. Sie wäre eine wundervolle Führungsperson. Allerdings wollte die Regimentsführung keine Frau als Führung im Feld, sodass Maggie zwar befördert werden konnte, dies aber keinen direkten Einfluss auf ihre Stellung im Kampf hatte.

„Okay, wie du meinst. Aber sprich wenigstens mit uns darüber, falls sich so etwas wiederholen sollte" wies Dick Maggie an.

„Ja, das werde ich, Sir" Dann setzte sie etwas leiser zu Dick nach: „Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich nach dem Currahee angelogen habe, aber ich wollte dich nicht mit herein ziehen, Dick."

Während Dick sich über die Benutzung seines Spitznamens freute, fiel Maggie auf, dass dies absolut respektlos war. Schnell entschuldigte sie sich bei ihrem Lieutnant, der ihr jedoch erlaubte, ihn zu duzen, wenn die zwei unter sich oder mit Lew zusammen waren.

Maggie freute sich sehr über dieses Angebot, weil es ein erster Schritt in die richtige Richtung war. Sie wollte Dick dringend besser kennenlernen, da sie sich aus einem ihr bisher unbekannten Grund sehr mit ihm verbunden fühlte.


	6. Chapter 6

Als die Truppe endlich wieder im Camp ankam, waren alle sehr erschöpft aber recht fröhlich.

Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet Dick, dass Maggie und ihm nur noch eine Stunde Schlaf bliebe, ehe sie in die Offiziersmesse mussten.

„Schlafen Sie etwas schneller Maggie, wir müssen in einer guten Stunde wieder los."

„Ja, Sir. Gute Nacht. Und bis gleich" lachte sie ihm zu. Sie hatte absolut keinen Lust auf den Kantinendienst, jedoch war der Gedanke ein paar Stunden mit Dick zu verbringen, ohne dass Nixon oder gar die restliche Easy dabei waren, sehr verführerisch.

Sie machte sich schnell bettfertig und fiel sofort in einen tiefen Schlaf. Aufgrund der noch nicht auskurierten Lungenentzündung brauchte ihr Körper dringend Ruhe, sodass Maggie sogar ihren Army-Wecker überhörte. Sie wachte erst auf, als es vehement an der Tür klopfte. Verschlafen öffnete sie die Türe und sah sich ihrem Lieutnant gegenüber. Dieser musterte sie in ihrer Schlafkleidung bis Maggie aufging, dass sie verschlafen haben musste. „Oh Scheiße, Sir, es tut mir leid. Ich mache so schnell ich kann." Maggie strauchelte schlaftrunken durch ihr Zimmer und begann sich umzuziehen. Dick hatte sie völlig verdrängt. Der stand nach wie vor in der Türe und konnte sich kaum von ihrem Anblick lösen. Seine gute Erziehung gebot es ihm aber, sich umzudrehen, auch wenn er gelegentlich über seine Schultern linste und dabei feststellte, dass Maggie Fox eine wirklich attraktive Person war. Sie war gut trainiert und hatte blasse makellose Haut.

Als Maggie endlich fertig war, rannten beide in Richtung Kantine, da ihnen nur noch eine Minute blieb um anzutreten. Geistesgegenwärtig wie er war, war Dick nämlich schon um 4:20 zu Maggies Baracke gegangen, sodass sie es nun schafften gerade noch pünktlich zu erscheinen.

Während des Dienstes in der Kantine kam Maggie sich reichlich überflüssig vor. Das Essen wurde von den dafür eingestellten Männern und Frauen routiniert zubereitet, sodass sie nur den Ablauf gestört hätte. Und zur Überwachung war bereits Dick da. Somit begann sie Gläser und Besteck zu polieren und unterhielt sich währenddessen leise mit Dick. Sie erfuhr, woher er kam, dass er Wirtschaftswissenschaften studiert hatte und dass er ein eher ruhiger Zeitgenosse war. Dies hatte Maggie bereits aufgrund von Nixons Kommentar an ihrem ersten Morgen angenommen. Dick würde wirklich gut zu ihr passen, denn auch sie war weniger der Party-, denn der einen-netten-Abend-mit-Buch-vorm-Kamin-verbringen-Typ. Jedoch wollte sie sich eine mögliche Beziehung mit Richard Winters nicht allzu farbenfroh ausmalen, da ihr klar war, dass sie noch gemeinsam in einem Krieg zu dienen hatten. Da wäre es sicherlich sinnvoller jegliches Konfliktpotenzial zu meiden. Und keiner versprach ihnen, dass eine Beziehung funktionieren würde. Insbesondere, wenn man bedachte, dass Dick de facto ihr Vorgesetzter war.

Dick lernte Maggie während der Kantinendienste ebenfalls besser kennen. Er wusste nun, dass sie Deutschland verlassen hatte, weil sie dort in Konflikt mit dem Gesetz geraten war. Dick konnte sich das gar nicht vorstellen, bis Maggie ihm erläuterte, dass sie gegen die antisemitischen Gesetze und die menschenverachtenden Methoden ihrer Regierung offen protestiert hatte. Maggie hatte versucht, den Leuten die Augen zu öffnen und wurde dafür beinahe inhaftiert. Maggie erzählte ihm auch von ihrer Familie und ihrer Vermutung bezüglich des Verschwindens ihrer Schwester. Er wollte sich gar nicht ausmalen, was er täte, wenn er die Sorge haben müsste, dass einer seiner Lieben im Gefängnis saß oder ihm gar Schlimmeres widerfahren sei.

Dick bewunderte Maggie sehr dafür, dass sie trotz aller Hindernisse zur Army gekommen war, um diesen widerlichen Krauts den Arsch aufzureißen. Es amüsierte ihn sehr, als Maggie von ihrer Höhenangst berichtete und ihm offenbarte, dass die Zuteilung zu den Fallschirmjägern wohl die Rache der Army für ihre Vehemenz war. Dick hoffte nur, dass sich diese Angst nicht als ernsthaftes Problem herausstellte.

Die zwei Wochen gemeinsamen Dienstes in der Offiziersmesse brachten die beiden einander deutlich näher. Dies hatte allerdings auch zur Konsequenz, dass die Anziehungskraft des jeweils anderen immer stärker wurde und sie immer mehr Kraft in das Ignorieren der Gefühle für den anderen investieren mussten. Beide konnten ihre Emotionen tagsüber relativ gut unterdrücken, abends im Bett jedoch galt der letzte Gedanke vorm Einschlafen dem jeweils anderen.

Lew bewunderte seinen besten Freund sehr für seine Standhaftigkeit, da es nur einem Blinden mit Krückstock entgangen sein konnte, dass Maggie sich ebenfalls zu Dick hingezogen fühlte. ‚Obwohl, dem lieben und schüchternen Dick wäre es schon zuzutrauen so etwas zu übersehen…' Für Maggie war es aber sicherlich von Vorteil, dass die Kompanie in ihr die künftige Misses Winters sah. Schließlich war sie die einzige Frau und Lew war sich sicher, dass viele der Jungs versucht hätten, mit ihr in die Kiste zu steigen, hätten sie sie nicht schon als Dick zugehörig anerkannt.

Cpt. Sobel drangsalierte seine Kompanie nach wie vor. Diese war jedoch entschlossen, ihm Stand zu halten und tatsächlich zur besten Kompanie des Fallschirmspringerregiments zu werden. Daher trainierten alle sehr hart und waren auch im theoretischen Strategieunterricht sehr aufmerksam. Wie zu erwarten, erwies Maggie sich als Muster-Soldatin solange Sobel nicht anwesend war. Dies fiel auch dem Colonel auf, der Dick eines Abends darum bat, ein besonders scharfes Auge auf Maggie Fox zu werfen. ‚Wenn der wüsste…' dachte Dick bei sich.

Zwischen Sobel und Maggie war es Gott sei Dank zu keiner kompromittierenden Situation mehr gekommen. Dick mutmaßte, dass er die Todesblicke seiner Kompanie durchaus mitbekommen hatte. Zudem war Maggie eigentlich nie alleine mit dem Captain gewesen, da die Jungs alles taten um dies zu verhindern und sich mit fadenscheinigen Gründen an ihre Fersen hefteten.

Ich weiß, es ist nur ein kurzes Übergangskapitel, nichts desto trotz würde ich mich sehr über Lob, Kritik, Anregungen etc. freuen. Das nächste Kapitel ist übrigens auch schon fertig, falls euch das ein wenig motiviert :)


	7. Chapter 7

Schnell war der große Tag der 5 Sprünge aus einer C-47 gekommen und Maggie machte sich vor Angst beinahe in die Hosen. Sie hoffte nur, dass sie nicht in eine Schreckstarre verfallen und die gesamte Übung sprengen würde. Sie wurde etwas optimistischer, als sie mitbekam, dass nicht Sobel sonder ein anderer Captain die Übungen mit ihnen durchführen würde. So war sie wenigstens nicht mit ihrer Angst und ihrer Nemesis konfrontiert.

Als sie im Flugzeug saß und den ohrenbetäubenden Lärm der Maschine vernahm, verließ sie beinahe der Mut. ‚Noch könnte ich wieder aussteigen… Achwas, bist du eine gestandene Frau oder eine Maus, Mag?' motivierte sie sich selbst.

Ihre Anspannung entging auch ihren Kameraden nicht, da Maggie brettsteif auf ihrem Platz saß und nervös mit den Augen rollte. Als Dick dies sah, legte er seine Hand auf ihre und versuchte sie somit zu beruhigen. Dass diese Geste auch seinen eigenen Puls erheblich in die Höhe trieb, nahm er gerne in Kauf, solange er Maggie damit helfen konnte.

Maggie freute sich wahnsinnig über diese Geste und fühlte sich tatsächlich gleich viel mutiger, da ihr wieder bewusst war, dass Dick stets an ihrer Seite sein würde. Sie lächelte ihm zaghaft zu, was Dick erwiderte.

Die anderen bekamen ebenfalls mit, was sich zwischen den beiden abspielte und so kam es, dass einige durch die Zähne pfiffen und andere mit den Augen rollten, da die beiden so nie aus dem Quark kommen würden. Dick strafte alle mit einem bösen Blick, als der Captain ihnen bedeutete sich fertig zu machen.

Als alle standen und eingehängt waren, begann Maggie Dicks Ausrüstung zu überprüfen während Guarnere ihre musterte. Dabei war er ihrer Ansicht nach auf Höhe ihres Pos besonders sorgfältig. Dies machte ihr jedoch nicht viel aus, da sie wusste, dass fleischliche Gelüste bald Tabu waren.

Nach der Meldung, dass alle Ausrüstungen okay seien, trat Dick als erster an die Luke, Maggie dicht hinter ihm. Er warf ihr einen letzten zuversichtlichen Blick zu, ehe das Licht auf grün schaltete und er sprang. Dann war Maggie auch schon an der Reihe und als der Captain „Los" sagte, sprang sie ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, dass sie sich gerade aus extremer Höhe dem Boden entgegen warf. ‚Wenigstens bringt mich das wieder näher zu Dick' dachte Maggie sarkastisch als sich ihr Fallschirm auch schon öffnete.

Sie sah wie Dick landete und bereitete sich auf ihre eigene Landung vor. Diese gelang ihr zunächst auch recht elegant, wie sie fand. Dann erwischte jedoch eine Windböe ihren Fallschirm und zog sie unaufhaltsam gegen Dick, der ihrem Aufprall nicht standhalten konnte, sodass beide auf dem Boden landeten. Kurze Zeit lag Maggie auf Dick und bei ihrem Versuch aufzustehen verhedderte sie sich in den Leinen und machte alles nur schlimmer.

„Ha, der Anblick des Todes hat euch wohl endlich näher gebracht, hm?" triezte Guarnere die zwei nach seiner einwandfreien Landung.

„Du Quatschkopf, die Naturgewalten haben sich gegen uns verschworen, sonst nichts" konterte Maggie. Obwohl sie schon zugeben musste, dass sie schon deutlich schlechter gelegen hatte… Dick begann unter ihr zu lachen und durch die Vibration seiner Brust musste auch Maggie lachen.

„Na, wenn ihr euch damit trösten könnt, bitte. Soll ich euch beim Entwirren helfen oder soll ich lieber den Schirm über euch werfen, damit ihr etwas mehr Privatsphäre habt?" ärgerte Guarnere weiter.

„Guarnere, seien Sie nicht so respektlos ihrem Vorgesetzten gegenüber und machen Sie sich endlich nützlich!" schnarrte Dick.

„Ja, Sir. Aber ich weiß noch immer nicht, wie ich mich genau nützlich machen soll?"

‚Fallschirm überwerfen' dachten Dick und Maggie während sie gleichzeitig „Entwirren" antworteten.

Als Guarnere sie befreit hatte, konnte sie endlich den armen Dick befreien und zurück zur Startbahn gehen um die nächsten 4 Sprünge zu absolvieren.

Da der letzte Sprung an sich gut gelaufen war, hatte Maggie auch nicht mehr so viel Angst und wurde während der nächsten Sprünge immer sicherer.

Am Abend gab es aufgrund ihres erfolgreichen Absolvierens der Fallschirmspringerausbildung eine kleine Feier in der Offiziersmesse. Zu diesem Anlass wurden natürlich die Ausgehuniformen getragen. Maggies bestand aus einem Jackett und einem knielangen Bleistiftrock. Sie war heilfroh, dass die Army in dieser Hinsicht Rücksicht auf ihr Geschlecht genommen hatte, da sie nicht wusste, ob sie sich in einer verkleinerten Männer-Uniform unter Dicks Augen gewagt hätte. Nun war sie mit ihrem Aussehen in dem dunkelgrünen Kostüm recht zufrieden und holte die Jungs in ihrer Baracke ab.

„Ah, nackte Frauenhaut! Maggie, das kannst du meinem schwachen Herzen doch nicht antun…" schimpfte Guarnere sie spielerisch aus.

„Naja, solange du nicht einen auf Sobel machst, darfst du bestimmt gucken. Oder, Mag?" mischte Skip sich dazwischen.

„Selbstverständlich Jungs. Es gilt die alte Regel: Gucken aber nicht anfassen."

„Gilt diese Regel auch für einen gewissen Lieutnant Winters, Mag?" witzelte Liebgott.

„Was habt ihr nur immer mit Lt. Winters. Man könnte ja glatt meinen, ihr wärt in ihn verknallt" konterte Maggie, wenngleich sie sich bewusst war, dass ihre Erwiderung recht lahm war.

„Hey Mag, uns musst du doch nichts vormachen" sagte Lieb. „Und falls er dich abweisen sollte, bin ich sicher, dass sich schnell jemand zum trösten finden wird. Ich zum Beispiel würde mich ja für die Truppe opfern" zwinkerte er.

„Das ist furchtbar reizend von dir, Lieb. Allerdings hatte ich nicht vor, mich Dick… ähm, Lt. Winters an den Hals zu werfen, sodass es keine Abfuhr geben dürfte. Und damit erledigt sich dann auch das Erfordernis von Trost, womit wiederum dein Opfer entbehrlich wird. Und im Übrigen solltest du dich an die Worte von Sobel erinnern: Ich präferiere ranghöhere Soldaten, sodass die nächstbeste Wahl wohl Lt. Nixon wäre" scherzte Maggie.

„Wieso nicht gleich Colonel Sink, Mag?"

„Ganz einfach Will, ich stehe nicht auf Männer mit bereits ergrauten Haaren."

„Nee, sie bevorzugt eindeutig Rothaarige" kam es von Malarkey.

„So amüsant es ja hier mit euch auch ist, aber wir verpassen unsere eigene Feier, Männer." Mit diesem Kommentar bewegte Maggie endlich alle zum Aufbruch.

Wie immer würde ich mich über jede Art der Rückmeldung freuen. Die eigentliche Feier ist dann Inhalt des nächsten Kapitels.

LG Julia


	8. Chapter 8

Dieses Mal gebührt mein ganz herzlicher Dank Melda, die mich mit ihrer wahnsinnig lieben Review erneut motiviert hat. Ich hatte in den letzten Tagen echt wenig Lust zu schreiben, da es schon etwas deprimierend ist, wenn man so wenig Resonanz erhält. Aber mit 2 Fans geht das gleich wieder viel besser

Als Belohnung, gibt es auch gleich ein neues Kapitel. Ich hoffe, dass es euch gefällt.

Lob, Kritik und Co. sind wie immer sehr erwünscht.

In der Offiziersmesse angelangt, sondierte Maggie kurz die Lage und setzte sich anschließend mit Malarkey, Guarnere, Lip, Lieb, Doc Roe und Buck an einen Tisch. Unter den Jungs brach sofort das große Saufgelage aus und Maggie fühlte sich ein wenig ausgeschlossen, da sie nicht mal was zum Anstoßen hatte. Jedoch kam Lt. Nixon ihr mit einem Glas Cola zur Rettung. „Hey, ihr wollt doch wohl nicht die zukünftige Misses Winters ausschließen, nur weil sie – wie von ihrer Rolle verlangt – vollkommen frei von Lastern und Sünden ist, oder?"

Maggie war ihm dankbar für ihr Getränk, hätte ihm für seinen blöden Kommentar jedoch am liebsten den Hals rumgedreht. Zu allem Überfluss lief sie auch noch knallrot an.

„Keine Sorge, Mag. Dick ist gerade mit Sobel rausgegangen" beruhigte Lip sie.

Als sie mit den Jungs anstieß, kam Maggie ins Grübeln. Nix war Dicks bester Freund. Wenn selbst dieser von ihr als der künftigen Misses Winters sprach, wusste er etwas über Dicks Gefühle, was sie nicht wusste? Sie kam jedoch nicht dazu diesen Gedanken weiter zu vertiefen, da sie von Lip um einen Tanz gebeten wurde. Sie hatte viel Spaß mit ihm, da er ein guter Tänzer und aufmerksamer Gesprächspartner war.

Sie wurden von Colonel Sinks Ankunft unterbrochen. Dieser gratulierte ihnen allen und wünschte Ihnen alles Gute für die Zukunft. Dann bat er Maggie um einen Tanz. Wie erwartet war auch der Colonel ein guter Tänzer, jedoch fühlte Maggie sich in seiner Nähe doch etwas unbehaglich.

„Nun, wie wäre es, wenn sie nun mit ihrem Kompaniechef tanzen würden?"

„Ausgezeichnete Idee, Sir. Darf ich bitten, Miss Fox?" kam Sobel auch schon dazu.

Maggie musste sich zusammen reißen, um nicht laut zu protestieren. Des lieben Friedens willens ließ sie den Tanz über sich ergehen. Sie musste zugeben, dass sie den Tanz gar nicht als so übel empfunden hätte, wenn sie und Sobel nicht so eine unglückliche Vorgeschichte hätten und seine Hand sich etwas weiter oben an ihrem Rücken befunden hätte.

Als Nächstem in der Rangfolge war es anschließend an Dick mit ihr zu tanzen. Gerade als er seine Hand auf Maggies Hüfte gelegt hatte, wechselte die Musik zu einem sehr langsamen Stück. Maggie verfluchte die Band, die sie in diese unglückliche Lage brachte, vermutete aber gleichzeitig, dass einer ihrer Jungs etwas damit zu tun hatte. Als sie sich unauffällig umblickte, sprach das fette Grinsen in Nixons Gesicht Bände. Maggie wusste nicht, ob sie ihn dafür küssen oder schlagen sollte.

Dick fiel auf, dass sie immer noch wie Kühe beim Donner voreinander standen und zog Maggie trotz seiner Bedenken etwas näher zu sich heran und begann sich mit ihr im Rhythmus langsam hin und her zu wiegen.

Da es Dick scheinbar nicht völlig zu Wider war so mit ihr zu tanzen, gab Maggie ihren inneren Kampf auf und legte ihren Kopf an Dicks Brust. Dieser versteifte sich zunächst noch mehr, wurde dann aber deutlich entspannter und schien den Tanz ebenfalls zu genießen. Maggie realisierte ihre Umgebung erst wieder richtig, als sie lautes Gejohle und Pfiffe der Männer vernahm. Sie sah Dick kurz an, der ebenso wie sie sofort feuerlöscher-rot anlief und ihr nicht lange in die Augen blicken konnte, da Guarnere mit „Küssen, küssen"-Rufen anfing. „Ich fürchte, mir ist ein wenig schwindelig. Ich werde wohl eine kleine Pause einlegen und etwas trinken müssen. Dann stehe ich auch euch wieder zur Verfügung, Jungs" versuchte Maggie sich und Dick aus der Bredouille zu befreien.

Dick atmete erleichtert auf und geleitete sie zu ihrem Platz. Dort erschien auch sofort ein Wasserglas, das Lip netterweise besorgt hatte. Ihm war klar, wie unangenehm die Situation für Dick und Maggie sein musste und wollte alles tun, um ihre Geschichte glaubwürdig aussehen zu lassen. So kniete er sich gespielt besorgt vor Maggie und führte sie anschließend an die frische Luft um den armen Dick aus dieser Pflicht zu entlassen.

„Ich weiß ehrlich nicht, ob ich gerade lachen oder weinen soll, Lip. Das ganze wäre an sich schon unangenehm genug gewesen, aber auch noch vor dem Colonel. Und dann hatte der auch noch so ein verschmitztes Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. Ich mag gar nicht daran denken, wie Dick und ich jetzt dastehen…"

„Vermutlich als zwei Liebende, die vor lauter Pflichtbewusstsein auf ihr großes Glück verzichten, obwohl nicht klar ist, wie lange ihnen dafür bleibt."

„Mensch Lip, ich wusste gar nicht, dass du so eine dramatische Ader hast."

„Ohja, sollte ich diesen Krieg überleben, werde ich ein Drama mit eurer Geschichte schreiben und am Broadway groß rauskommen. Lust die Rolle der Hauptdarstellerin zu übernehmen?" witzelte Lip.

„Du Schelm. Aber ich fürchte, ich muss passen, mein Gesang ist abscheulich."

„Es gibt ernsthaft etwas, was du nicht kannst? Das muss ich dringend den Männern erzählen" zog Lip sie weiter auf um sie von ihrem Kummer abzulenken.

Dick hatte inzwischen ebenfalls realisiert, wer für den Musikwechsel verantwortlich war und schnappte sich daher Lew an seiner Krawatte und schleppte ihn nach draußen.

„Sag mal, Lew, bist du noch ganz dicht? Wie stehen Mag und ich denn jetzt vor den Männern da? Oder gar vor Colonel Sink?"

„Naja, ich würde mal mutmaßen, als zwei Liebende, die sich vor lauter Pflichtbewusstsein ihr Glück verwehren, obwohl sie jederzeit draufgehen könnten. Hast du das Grinsen auf Sinks Gesicht nicht gesehen?"

„Das könnte aber durchaus seinen Grund darin haben, dass er wissen wollte, wie wir uns halbwegs galant aus der Affäre ziehen. Ich bin heilfroh, dass Maggie so schnell was eingefallen ist…"

„Ja, nicht sehr originell, aber dank Lips Eingreifen doch irgendwie glaubwürdig."

„Und Guarnere kann sich auf einen sehr langen Latrinendienst einstellen, wenn ich den in die Finger kriege" seufzte Dick.

„Hey Dick, wäre ein Kuss denn wirklich so schlimm gewesen?"

„Natürlich. Natürlich nicht... Doch… Ich bin ihr Vorgesetzter, wir werden gemeinsam in den Krieg ziehen, wir werden sehr eng aufeinander hocken und wenn dann was schief liefe, säßen wir ganz schön in der Scheiße…" sinnierte Dick.

„Vortreffliche Antwort als Lt. Winters. Aber was denkst du als Dick?"

„Ich hätte sie am liebsten besinnungslos geküsst" gestand der Lieutnant. „Aber das hätte Mag sich sicherlich eh nicht gefallen lassen…"

„Oh Mann, wie blind kann man eigentlich sein? Maggie erwidert deine Gefühle, Dick. Sie ist nur genauso pflicht- und regeltreu wie du es bist und verkneift es sich deshalb ihre Gefühle zu zeigen, wie du. Aber glaub mir, außer euch beiden hat es eh schon die gesamte Kompanie begriffen, dass ihr heiß aufeinander seid."

„Lew!"

„Willst du es etwa leugnen, Dick?"

„Nein. Ich bin… heiß auf sie. Jedoch ist das sekundär. Ich fühle mich einfach sehr mit Maggie verbunden. Sie ist die erste Frau, der ich begegnet bin, bei der ich mir tatsächlich vorstellen könnte den Rest meines Lebens mit ihr zu verbringen. Allerdings ist das momentan keine Option. Lew, bedenk doch mal, was passieren würde, wenn wir uns jetzt aufeinander einlassen würden. Mal angenommen, die Regimentsführung würde es tolerieren, wie geht es im Falle einer Trennung weiter? Sollen wir dann gemeinsam in einem Schützengraben in Deutschland oder Japan oder sonst wo sitzen und uns gegenseitig ankeifen, während unsere Männer ringsherum abgeknallt werden?"

„Ich erkenne dein Argument an. Und aus Sicht der Vernunft hast du absolut Recht, Dick. Ich möchte nur nicht, dass ihr euch auf ewig eure Gefühle füreinander verkneift und am Ende todunglücklich seid."

„Ich würde aber sagen todunglücklich ist besser als einfach nur tot… Komm Lew, wir gehen wieder rein. Ich führe diese Diskussion seit Monaten mit mir selbst und bin immer noch nicht schlauer…" sagte der leicht resignierte Dick.

Drinnen liefen sie prompt als erstes Lip und Maggie in die Arme. Maggie sah ihn kurz beschämt aber liebevoll an und ging dann weiter zur Bar. Dort wurde sie von Lieb abgefangen und zum Tanzen aufgefordert. Die zwei verstanden sich gut und hatte offenkundig viel Spaß miteinander. Liebs Hand jedoch tendierte für Maggies Geschmack eindeutig zu sehr gen Süden. Da er jedoch ordentlich angetrunken war, beschloss sie, seine Hand einfach wieder nach oben zu schieben und den Vorfall im Übrigen zu ignorieren. Zudem musste Maggie sich eingestehen, dass Lieb ein echt süßer, smarter Kerl war, an dem sie durchaus Gefallen hätte finden können, wenn sie nicht ihrem Lieutnant schon hoffnungslos verfallen wäre.

„Liebgott kann sich Guarnere gleich beim Latrinendienst anschließen" murmelte Dick in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart.

„Mensch, Dick, du bist ja richtig eifersüchtig!" bemerkte Lew.

„Bin ich gar nicht" sagte Dick und war sich sofort bewusst, dass er wie ein trotziges Kind klang.

„Na, wie du meinst, Dick. Ich werde mir jetzt mal die kleine Lady unter den Nagel reißen."

„Bitte? Du bist mein bester Freund Lew…"

„Ja. Und beste Freunde teilen eben alles" zwinkerte Lew ihm zu und war schon in Richtung Maggie entschwunden.

Kurz darauf tanzten Nix und Maggie gemeinsam und waren in eine lockere Unterhaltung vertieft, bei der das Themengebiet „Richard Winters" großzügig umschifft wurde. Lew wusste nicht, ob er es sich herausnehmen konnte, dieses Thema anzuschneiden, da er Maggie noch nicht allzu gut kannte.

Dick hatte inzwischen Gesellschaft von Lip bekommen, der das Thema „Fox" allerdings keineswegs meidete.

„Hey Dick, schau nicht so unglücklich. Schließlich ist es euer beider rationaler Entscheidung zu verdanken, dass ihr nicht zusammen seid…"

„Lip…"

„Nein, Dick. Du brauchst dich hier für nichts zu rechtfertigen. Im Übrigen kenne ich die gesamte Pro und Contra Liste schon von Mag. Geh doch einfach zu ihr und bitte sie um einen Tanz. Dann könnt ihr euch wenigstens nahe sein und halbwegs in Ruhe unterhalten."

„Ja, du hast Recht. Danke, Lip." Mit diesen Worten zog Dick ab, um seine Maggie aus den Fängen seines besten Freundes zu befreien.

Nach einigen Startschwierigkeiten amüsierten Dick und Maggie sich wunderbar bis der Befehl gegeben wurde, ins Bett zu gehen. Dick brachte Maggie noch bis zu ihrer Baracke und gab ihr einen zarten Kuss auf die Wange. Daraufhin warf Maggie sich in seine Arme und umarmte ihn fest. Sie standen eine ganze Weile so bis sie sich schweren Herzens voneinander trennten.


	9. Chapter 9

Mit einem ganz herzlichen Dank an meine beiden lieben Reviewerinnen kommt hier auch schon das neunte Kapitel, das uns nach Europa führt. Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß hiermit.

Am Tag darauf erhielten sie den Abmarschbefehl und wurden in einen Zug Richtung New York gesetzt. Dort saß Maggie mit Dick, Harry Welsh und Nixon zusammen.

Da sie die letzte Nacht nur schlecht einschlafen konnte, schlief Maggie kurz nach der Abfahrt ein. Allmählich kippte ihr Kopf zur Seite und landete auf Dicks Schulter. Dieser erschrak kurz, war dann aber ganz entzückt, wie niedlich Maggie im Schlaf war. Nix und Harry brachen in Gelächter aus als Maggie ihren rechten Arm um seine Taille schlang und sich noch enger an ihn kuschelte. Dabei machte sie obendrein kleine „Wohlfühl-Geräusche" wie Harry sie nannte. Dick beschloss die zwei zu ignorieren und legte seinen Arm um die nun halb-liegende Maggie.

Als sie sich ihrem Ziel näherten, verkündete Sobel auf seine bekannt charmante Weise, dass sie bald da seien. Von seinem Gezeter erschreckt erwachte Maggie und war peinlich berührt, als ihr bewusst wurde, wen sie gerade als Kopfkissen nutzte.

„Ohje, sorry, Dick! Ich hoffe, ich habe dir nicht deine Schulter vollgesabbelt…" stammelte Maggie.

„Oh, du hast gesabbert wie ein Bernhardiner" scherzte Nix und erntete einen entsetzten Blick von Maggie.

„Du hast überhaupt nicht gesabbert, Mag. Und selbst wenn, es ist nur Army-Eigentum" versuchte Dick Maggie aufzuheitern, was ihm auch gelang. Diese lachte bis ihr die Tränen kamen und Dick befand, dass sie noch nie schöner gewesen war.

Dick holte Maggie ihren Rucksack von der Gepäckablage und half ihr ihn aufzuziehen. Dafür kassierte er ein dankbares Lächeln von Maggie und diverse hochgezogene Augenbrauen von seinen Kameraden.

„Was, brauchst du auch Hilfe, Lew?"

„Du bist ja so ein Gentleman, Dick. Aber danke nein, ich komme zurecht. Pass du mal lieber auf, dass Mag dir hier in dem Trubel nicht abhanden kommt."

Dick schnappte sich Maggies Hand, da sie gerade von den drängenden Männern weitergeschoben wurde, als wäre sie gar nicht existent.

„Wo willst du denn hin, junge Dame?" zog Dick sie auf.

„Ich wollte eigentlich nirgends hin, aber ich hatte diesen Massen nicht viel entgegen zu setzen…"

„Da sieht man mal wieder, kleine schwache Frauen sind eben nichts für den harten Dienst in der Army" gab George Luz seine beste Sobel-Parodie zum Besten.

„Hör mir zu, Mag. Bis ich dir irgendeinen anderen Befehl erteile klebst du bitte an mir wie ein Kaugummi an einer Schuhsole. Haben wir uns verstanden?"

„Ja, Sir" antwortete Maggie reflexartig.

„Gutes Mädchen" sagte Nix und tätschelte ihr den Kopf. Dafür erntete er einen empörten Blick von Maggie und einen strafenden von Dick.

„Lieutnant, ich bitte sprechen zu dürfen."

Da Dick nicht wusste, worauf Maggie hinaus wollte, beschloss er ihr Spiel mitzuspielen. „Erlaubnis erteilt"

„Ich kann mich leider nicht an sie ranhängen, Sir. An ihrer anderen Schuhsole klebt bereits ein gewisser Lt. Nixon und wir vertragen uns ungefähr so gut wie zwei gleich geladene Pole, Sir…"

Alle brachen in großes Gelächter aus, das kurz später von Sobels Gebrüll unterbrochen wurde.

„Ähm, Dick? Bedeutet deine Anweisung von eben, dass ich mit dir eine Kajüte bewohnen werde?"

„Ist das ein Problem für dich?"

„Nein, nicht mal Nix ist ein ernsthaftes Problem für mich, jedoch weiß ich nicht, was Cpt. Sobel dazu sagen wird…"

Wie Maggie befürchtet hatte, hatte Sobel sie mit den anderen Jungs in eine der Massen-Kajüten eingeteilt, sodass Dick sich gezwungen sah die Verantwortung für Maggie an Lip abzugeben.

In der Kajüte kam es zu einer Auseinandersetzung zwischen Lieb und Guarnere, die sich über ihren Glauben stritten. Maggie ging dazwischen und kassierte deshalb den ersten Schlag. Sie wusste gar nicht, wer sie getroffen hatte und sah sofort Sternchen.

Als sie wieder zu sich kam sah sie einen besorgten Lip über ihr knien. Kurz darauf erschien auch Dick, der gewaltig sauer wurde, als er erfuhr, wer der Leidtragende dieser blöden Auseinandersetzung geworden war.

Besorgt kniete er sich neben Lip um zu sehen, wie schlimm es Maggie erwischt hatte. Ihr rechtes Auge schwoll bereits zu und wurde auch schon leicht violett. Doc Roe kam mit einem Eisbeutel und teilte ihnen mit, dass er nicht mehr für Maggie tun könne.

Hätte Maggie ihn nicht zurückgehalten, hätte Dick Lieb und Guarnere persönlich eine verpasst. So beschränkte er sich darauf, ihre Ausgangspässe für Aldbourne einzuziehen und sie verbal mächtig zur Sau zu machen.

Lip versprach ihm auf Maggie aufzupassen als er zu einer Besprechung mit Sobel musste. Er umsorgte Maggie gut und knudelte sie bis sie einschlief.

Dank der neueren Navy-Technik kamen sie nach einigen Tagen in Aldbourne an. Hier musste die nun wieder normal aussehende Maggie das erste Mal für längere Zeit ein Quartier mit den Jungs beziehen.

Allerdings verbrachten sie dort wirklich nur die Schlafenszeit, da sie die restliche Zeit immer bei Übungen oder Besprechungen waren.

Maggies Bewunderung für Dicks militärisches Können wuchs von Tag zu Tag. Sie verstand zwar die meisten seiner Entscheidungen und Züge, war jedoch erstaunt, dass Dick diese so mühelos und schnell fällen konnte und sich ganz im Gegensatz zu Sobel nie irrte.

Nachdem Sobel bei gleich zwei Übungen kläglich versagt hatte, fühlte er sich so schlecht, dass er Dick grundlos runtermachte und diesem eine Ausgangssperre für die nächsten 60 Tage aufbrummte. Er hatte jedoch nicht mit Dicks Gegenwehr gerechnet. Dieser beantragte eine Anhörung vor dem Kriegsgericht.

„Die Aufmüpfigkeit ihrer kleinen Freundin hat wohl schon auf Sie abgefärbt, Lieutnant. Ich bin mir sicher, dass das nicht förderlich für Ihre Karriere sein wird!"

Dick drehte sich um ohne auf die Bemerkung zu reagieren, da er wusste, dass mindestens ein Fausthieb als adäquate Antwort erforderlich gewesen wäre.

Als die Easy von seinem Problem erfuhr, wurden die bereits in Camp Toccoa gesponnenen Mordszenarien wieder aufgewärmt und verfeinert.

Maggie, die wusste, dass ein solches Vorgehen nicht in Dicks Sinne wäre, besann sich auf ihre juristische Ausbildung und setzte ein Verteidigungsschreiben für Dick auf und reichte dieses bei Colonel Sink ein. Gleichzeitig beantragten alle Unteroffiziere ihren Dienst in der Easy zu quittieren. Daraufhin wurde Dick rehabilitiert und Sobel versetzt, sodass es nun an Cpt. Meehan war die Easy zu führen. Unter seinem Kommando wurde die Truppenmoral wieder deutlich besser, sodass die Easy die besten Ergebnisse aller Kompanien ablieferte.

Einige Wochen später wurde die Easy in Upottery über ihren Einsatz in der Normandie instruiert. Alle lernten fleißig die Karten und Strategie-Pläne und hofften, dass ihnen das wirklich beim Überleben half.

Als der Einsatz dann auch noch auf den nächsten Tag verschoben wurde, war Maggie ein nervliches Wrack, da sie sich nicht nur um ihr, sondern insbesondere auch um Dicks Leben und das Leben ihrer Freunde sorgte. So saß sie mit zitternden Händen neben Dick im Kinosaal und konnte sich kaum beruhigen. Als Dick merkte, wie unruhig Maggie war, schnappte er sie sich bei der Hand und nahm sie mit nach draußen. Dort führte er sie in sein Zelt, zog sie zum Teil aus und kuschelte sich mit ihr in sein Feldbett, das eigentlich schon für eine Person kaum genug Platz bot. Nach kurzer Zeit merkte er, dass Maggie ruhiger wurde und letztlich sogar einschlief. Es war ein schönes Gefühl sie wieder im Arm zu halten und ihren Atem gegen seinen Hals zu spüren.

Beide erwachten früh und traten aus dem Zelt um nach dem Wetter zu sehen. „Danke für gestern, Dick. Ohne dich hätte ich diese Nacht glaube ich nicht ohne Herzinfarkt überstanden." „Keine Ursache, Kleine. Es ist vernünftig, dass du Angst hast. Lass nur bitte nicht zu, dass sie dich lähmt. Das könnte dich und alle anderen nämlich in Lebensgefahr bringen. Und ich möchte, dass du diesen Krieg überlebst… Schließlich bin ich scheinbar dazu bestimmt dich danach zu ehelichen" versuchte Dick seine vorherigen Ausführungen etwas abzumildern.

„Hast du dich also in dein von der Kompanie getroffenes Schicksal gefügt, mhm? Nun gut, dann will ich mal eine gute Ehefrau in spe sein und auf dich hören. Ich hoffe nur, du bist dir bewusst, dass dein Überleben ebenfalls unabdingbar dafür ist und passt gut auf deinen hübschen Hintern auf." Damit wandte Maggie sich um und ging zu ihrem Zelt um sich langsam fertig zu machen.

Beide fragten sich im Stillen, ob sie die letzte Nacht nicht doch besser für ein „näheres Kennenlernen" genutzt hätten. Schließlich war ihnen bewusst, dass sie bei der Landung in der Normandie schneller tot sein konnten als sie „Currahee" sagten. Beide kamen jedoch zu dem Ergebnis, dass Reue jetzt sinnlos sei und sie sich auf ihren kommenden Einsatz konzentrieren mussten. Jedoch fassten beide den festen Entschluss nicht zu sterben, ehe sie nicht wenigstens einmal miteinander geschlafen hatten.

Wieder zurück bei ihrem Zelt, traf Mag auf Guarnere, der gar keinen guten Eindruck machte. Maggie war am Vortag zu sehr mit ihren eigenen Sorgen beschäftigt gewesen, sodass sie nicht mitbekommen hatte, dass Wills Bruder bei Monte Cassino gefallen war. Als Will ihr davon erzählte, war Maggie total geschockt, da der Krieg somit Einzug in ihre Truppe gehalten hatte, obwohl sie selbst noch gar nicht im Einsatz waren.

„Will, wenn ich irgendwas für dich tun kann… Es tut mir so furchtbar leid."

„Nunja, es tut mir gar nicht so sehr für mich leid, denn für meine Mum. Schließlich war er ihr Lieblingssohn… Vielleicht würde ein Kuss mich ja trösten…"

„Aber nur ein kleiner freundschaftlicher Kuss, mein Freund" warnte Maggie ehe sie ihre Lippen kurz auf die von Guarnere legte. Dieser merkte erst in diesem Moment, wie sehr er die körperliche Nähe eines anderen Menschen brauchte und klammerte sich wie ein Ertrinkender an die perplexe Maggie.

Dick versetzte es einen leichten Stich als er seine Mag in einer so innigen Umarmung mit Guarnere sah. Andererseits war er stolz auf sein Mädchen, wie er sie inzwischen in Gedanken nannte, dass sie die Bedürfnisse der Jungs so schnell erkannte und breit war alles zu geben, damit sie sich besser fühlten und wieder funktionierten.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey, dank der netten Review der lieben Verena habe ich mich noch ganz schnell an den PC gesetzt um das nächste Kapitel fertig zu stellen. Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch.

Mit den nächsten Kapitel könnte es jetzt ein klein wenig länger dauern, da ich nichts mehr vorgeschrieben habe. Aber wenn weiterhin so lieb gereviewt wird, schreiben die sich bestimmt ganz flott.

Herzliche Grüße, Julia

Am Abend dieses Tages saßen erneut alle Easy-Mitgleider beieinander auf dem Rollfeld und warteten darauf, dass sie ihr Flugzeug besteigen konnten.

Dick wünschte allen viel Glück und half dann jedem Einzelnen auf. Als letztes half er Maggie, die er etwas länger festhielt, ehe er ihr beim Einsteigen half. Maggie nahm Dicks Gepäck entgegen und zog ihn dann in das Flugzeug.

Während des Fluges saßen die beiden wieder nebeneinander, da in derselben Reihenfolge gesprungen werden sollte, in der sie auch geübt hatten. Maggies Nervosität hielt sich erstaunlicherweise in Grenzen. Vielleicht hatte sie ihren eigenen Tod und den Tod der Männer inzwischen einfach als Option akzeptiert. Trotzdem hoffte sie natürlich, dass es wenigstens niemanden erwischen würde, der ihr besonders nahe stand, wenngleich ihr bewusst war wie naiv sie sich damit verhielt.

Maggies Nervosität stieg, als sie sah, dass Dick sich leicht aus der Ausstiegsluke lehnte um sich einen besseren Überblick über das Wetter und die Lage der anderen Flugzeuge zu verschaffen. Maggie verspürte die irrationale Angst, dass Dick herausfallen und auf ewig verschwinden könnte. Daher rutschte sie ein Stück zu ihm und nahm seine Hand, die sie im Laufe des Fluges auch nicht mehr losließ.

Einige Minuten ehe sie ihre Ausstiegszone erreichten, begannen der ohrenbetäubende Lärm und die furchtbaren Erschütterungen, die durch das deutsche Flaggfeuer hervorgerufen wurden.

Maggie krallte sich infolge dessen an Dick fest als sei dieser ihre einzige Möglichkeit zu überleben. Dick versuchte, sie mit sanften Streichelbewegungen auf ihrer Hand und ihrem Bein zu beruhigen, was jedoch nur mäßigen Erfolg hatte, da Maggie im selben Moment mitbekam, wie eines der anderen Flugzeuge getroffen wurde und anschließend abstürzte.

Davon waren alle derartig erschüttert, dass es für einen Moment ganz still wurde und die Mannschaft das Gezeter zwischen Pilot und Co-Pilot verstehen konnten.

„Es ist zu weit bis zur Ausstiegszone… Wir müssen jetzt das Signal geben…"

„….zu früh… Oh mein Gott!"

Dann rief der Pilot ihnen zu sich fertig zu machen. Binnen weniger Sekunden waren alle eingehängt und das Equipment gecheckt. Maggie hielt sich dicht hinter Dick damit sie schnell nach ihm abspringen und somit auch nahe bei ihm landen konnte.

Als das Signal auf grün sprang, stürzte Dick sich aus dem Flugzeug und Maggie folgte ihm auf dem Fuße. Sie konnte während ihres Falls hören, wie ein weiteres Flugzeug getroffen wurde. Um nicht mit den hinabstürzenden Wrackteilen zu kollidieren, war Maggie gezwungen einmal kräftig an ihrer rechten Steuerleine zu ziehen. Dieses Manöver hatte Maggie jedoch von der Landevorbereitung abgelenkt, sodass sie nun mit hoher Geschwindigkeit in einen Baum krachte. Nahezu sofort wurde in ihre Richtung geschossen. Scheinbar hatte aber keiner der Wehrmachtssoldaten sie wirklich gesehen, sodass die „Verdachtsschüsse" weit an ihr vorbei gingen.

Maggie fummelte nach ihrer Beintasche und musste mit Entsetzen feststellen, dass sie diese beim Sprung verloren hatte. Somit hatte sie auch kein Messer um die Leinen zu kappen. Ohne Messer kam sie jedoch nicht aus den Fallschirmgurten heraus. Aufgrund des Gewichtes das in ihm hing, ließ sich der Aufspring-Mechanismus nicht richtig betätigen. Maggie, die kurz davor war in Tränen auszubrechen hörte nun leise „Mag?"-Rufe.

Sie erkannte Dicks Stimme sofort und versuchte ihn unauffällig auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Als ihr dies gelungen war, hatten auch die Deutschen sie aufgrund ihrer Laute besser orten können, sodass die Schüsse nun nur noch sehr knapp an ihr vorbei gingen.

„Mag, bist du in Ordnung?" flüsterte Dick.

„Ja, ich bin unverletzt. Wie sieht's bei dir aus? Wo sind die anderen?"

„Ich bin auch unverletzt. Allerdings habe ich absolut keine Ahnung, wo die anderen sind. Wir müssen über die halbe Normandie verstreut sein…"

„Hast du dein Messer noch?" Dick kam nicht sofort dazu ihr zu antworten, da die deutschen Soldaten nun auch Dicks Position relativ präzise bestimmt hatten und er jetzt ebenfalls unter Beschuss stand.

„Dick, wirf mir dein Messer rauf und dann geh gefälligst in Deckung!" herrschte Maggie.

„Ich lass dich doch nicht alleine hier hängen, während die Krauts auf dich schießen!" erwiderte Dick während er Maggie das Messer zuwarf.

„Dick, du hast eine Kompanie zu führen, die ohne dich aufgeschmissen wäre. Mein Einzelschicksal ist im Verhältnis dazu vollkommen unerheblich. Also schwing deinen hübschen Arsch und such dir ne vernünftige Deckung. Ich komme schon nach, schließlich habe ich noch keinen einzigen Gegner erwischt und verheiratetet bin ich auch noch nicht" versuchte Maggie es mit Galgenhumor.

Dick haderte kurz mit sich, erkannte dann aber, dass Maggie Recht hatte. Er hatte die Verantwortung für seine Kompanie und konnte dieser nur gerecht werden, wenn er am Leben blieb. Nichts desto trotz brach ihm beinahe das Herz seine Maggie in so einer Situation alleine zu lassen. Sie musste es einfach schaffen sich zu befreien und dann schnellstmöglich zu ihm zu kommen. Schließlich hatten sie noch einige gemeinsame Pläne.

Dick suchte in einem nicht allzu weit entfernten Feld Deckung als er ein gemurmeltes „Blitz" hörte. „Donner" erwiderte er sofort das passende Codewort.

„Oh Lieutnant. Sind Sie alleine? Wo sind all die anderen Fallschirmjäger" fragte ein Dick unbekannter junger Mann.

„Nun, eine Kameradin hängt in einem Baum nicht allzu weit von hier entfernt. Den Verbleib der anderen kenne ich leider auch noch nicht…"

„Shit"

„Ja. Wie ist ihr Name Soldat?"

„Hall, Sir" antwortete der junge Mann ehe beide einen Knall vernahmen. Hall dreht sich sofort in die Richtung, aus der das Geräusch gekommen war und zielte.

„Hall, sind Sie verrückt? Das ist unsere Kameradin!"

Dank dieses Ausbruchs von Dick konnte Maggie die zwei recht schnell orten.

„Gott sei Dank, da bist du ja. Bist du okay, Mag?" fragte Dick und unterzog sie gleichzeitig einer gründlichen Musterung.

„Ja, mir fehlt nichts Dick. Hall? Wo sind ihre Kameraden?"

„Ich habe leider keine Ahnung…"

„Gut, es sieht also sehr danach aus, als bliebe es zunächst bei unserem kleinen Trupp hier. Da wir nicht ewig hierbleiben können, schlage ich vor, wir marschieren leise in diese Richtung" sagte Dick und deutete landeinwärts.

Nachdem sie eine ganze Weile gelaufen waren, trafen sie auf drei weitere Fallschirmjäger. Mithilfe derer Ausrüstung inspizierte Dick die Karte und suchte die beste Route zu ihrem Bestimmungsort heraus. Irgendwo dort musste das Feld-Hauptquartier liegen.

Nachdem sie einige weitere Kameraden aufgesammelt hatten, stießen sie auf eine kleine deutsche Einheit, die scheinbar gerade dabei war Nachschub an die Front zu bringen. Einer der Soldaten wartete nicht auf Dicks Feuerbefehl und brachte somit alle in die Not, aus ihrem Versteck kommen und sich am Kampf beteiligen zu müssen, obwohl ihre Position alles andere als ideal war. Allerdings war der Überraschungseffekt auf ihrer Seite, sodass sie den Kampf schnell und ohne Verletzte für sich entscheiden konnten. Sie nahmen einige Ausrüstungsteile der Deutschen um die beim Sprung verloren gegangenen Dinge, wie zum Beispiel Dicks Gewehr zu ersetzen.

Dank Dicks gutem Orientierungssinn schafften sie es zum Kommandostützpunkt, wo sie endlich auf mehrere Kompaniemitglieder trafen.

Als Maggie von Speirs' Verhalten den deutschen Kriegsgefangenen gegenüber hörte, war sie absolut empört. Da Dick gerade in einer Besprechung war, beschloss sie Speirs selbst die Meinung zu geigen.

„Sag mal, Ron, hast du total den Verstand verloren? Du kannst doch nicht einfach unbewaffnete und absolut harmlose Gefangene abknallen! Und dann auch noch so hinterhältig, das ist echt widerlich!" Maggie war außer sich vor Wut.

„Was hast du denn? Hast du ein Problem damit, wenn Landsleute von dir getötet werden? Der Krieg ist wohl nicht so lustig, wie du gedacht hattest, Fox?"

„Hier geht es überhaupt nicht darum, woher diese Leute waren, sondern als was. Sie waren unsere Kriegsgefangenen! Würdest du wollen, dass mit unseren Kameraden in Gefangenschaft so umgegangen wird? Hast du auch nur eine Sekunde lang daran gedacht, was passiert, wenn die Krauts davon Wind bekommen? Welchen Anlass haben die denn noch mit unseren Männern nicht genauso zu verfahren?" Maggies Wut verdampfte langsam und wich einer tiefen Enttäuschung über ihren Kameraden. Sie hatte Ron immer für einen guten Soldaten gehalten und hätte ihm wirklich nicht zugetraut sich so hinterhältig und kurzsichtig zu verhalten.

Als Speirs und Maggie sich trennten, kam Dick des Weges und merkte sofort, dass mit Maggie etwas nicht in Ordnung war. Diese wollte allerdings nicht darüber sprechen und ging weiter um sich mit neuer Ausrüstung zu versorgen. Kurz darauf erfuhr Dick jedoch, was Maggie bedrückte. Er hörte, wie zwei andere Soldaten sich darüber unterhielten, dass Maggie Spears gehörig den Kopf gewaschen hatte, nachdem dieser deutsche Gefangene erschossen hatte. Dick war aufrichtig stolz auf Maggie und ihre Weitsicht und war gleichzeitig tief enttäuscht von seinem Kameraden Speirs.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey ihr Lieben, da bin ich endlich mal wieder. Es tut mir furchtbar leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat, aber ich bin gerade im Renovierungs- und Umzugsstress und komme zu nichts.

Ich muss euch ehrlich sagen, dass ich mit dem folgenden Kapitel wirklich nicht zufrieden bin. Jedoch war Brecourt auch meine erste „Angstetappe". Ich hoffe, ihr könnt euch trotzdem zu einem kleinen Feedback durchringen.

LG Julia

Statt die Möglichkeit zu haben, sich ein wenig auszuruhen, musste die Easy nach einer winzigen Verschnaufpause weiterziehen, um in Brecourt eine Geschützstellung einzunehmen, die auf die bei Utah Beach landenden Kameraden schoss.

Da Lt. Meehan als vermisst galt, war es an Dick die Easy zu führen. Wie zu erwarten, nahm Dick sich dieser neuen Aufgabe beherzt und ohne zu zögern an, obwohl er kein Briefing und kaum Informationen zur Lage erhalten hatte. Er erläuterte seiner Kompanie kurz die Lage, soweit sie ihm bekannt war und informierte sie darüber, was sie außerdem zu erwarten hatten. Maggie erschien die Aufgabe sehr gefährlich für eine einzige Kompanie, jedoch wusste sie, dass in ihrer Kompanie nur die Besten dienten. Zudem hatte sie vollstes Vertrauen in Dick und seine militärischen Fähigkeiten, sowohl was seine Stellung als Kombattant als auch was die als Führungsperson betraf.

Nachdem insgesamt 13 Leute aus der Easy und einige aus anderen Kompanien, unter anderem der am Vortag aufgelesene Hall, zusammengekommen waren, marschierten sie ab.

Dick konnte seinen endgültigen Plan erst vor Ort aushecken, da die Informationen, die er im Hauptquartier erhalten hatte einfach zu dürftig waren. Er entschied sich 2 MGs aufstellen zu lassen um den anderen Feuerschutz zu geben. Dann sandte er ein Team, zu dem Guarnere, Malarkey und Buck gehörten, aus, um das das Geschütz auf der einen Seite einzunehmen. Er konnte sehen, dass Maggie gerne bei Bill geblieben wäre, wusste aber auch, dass er am besten funktionieren würde, wenn Maggie in seiner Nähe war. Daher nahm er sich mit den verbleibenden Soldaten der anderen Flanke an.

Während Bucks Team noch versuchte an die eine Flanke zu gelangen, machte er sich mit dem Rest daran das erste Geschütz zu zerstören. Da Lip, der das TNT bei sich trug, auf seiner Position fest hing, fehlte es zunächst an Sprengstoff. Hall jedoch stellte sich als sehr vorausschauend heraus, da er ebenfalls etwas TNT bei sich trug. Mit dessen Hilfe und einer deutschen Granate als Zünder konnten sie das erste Geschütz ohne größere Probleme ausschalten. Nun hatten sie die Deutschen sogar derart irritiert, dass diese anfingen auf ihre eigenen Geschütze zu feuern.

Maggie hielt sich die gesamte Zeit dicht bei Dick, da dieser seinen „an den Fersen kleben- Befehl" ja noch nicht außer Kraft gesetzt hatte und sie sich bei ihm sowieso am sichersten fühlte. Maggie stellte fest, dass es ihr nicht so schwer fiel ein Menschenleben auszuschalten, wie sie eigentlich angenommen hatte. Diese Erkenntnis schockierte die moralische Maggie schon erheblich. Jedoch mutmaßte sie, dass es ihr lediglich deshalb nicht so schwer fiel, weil diese Personen ihr und das Leben ihrer Kameraden bedrohten.

Abgesehen von einer sich abzeichnenden Munitionsknappheit, verlief der Angriff bisher sehr gut. Außer dem Schuss in Popeyes Hintern gab es bis dato keine Verletzungen auf ihrer Seite.

Beim dritten Geschütz endete das Glück der Gruppe leider. Dick verlor mit Hall seinen ersten Mann und war davon tief betroffen. Allerdings war dies weder die richtige Zeit noch der richtige Ort zum Trauern, sodass Dick sich zur Raison rief und die Stellung durchsuchte. Hierbei fand er einige deutsche Karten, die sich im Nachhinein als sehr nützlich herausstellen sollten. Maggie, die von Halls Tod ebenfalls betroffen war, nahm sich die Zeit, in der sie sich in relativer Sicherheit befanden, um Dicks Hand kurz zu drücken und ihm so zu zeigen, dass sie für ihn da war. Dick war für ihre Unterstützung sehr dankbar und hoffte, dass er wenigstens am Ende dieses Tages ein wenig Zeit mit ihr verbringen konnte. Maggie durchsuchte im Anschluss einen deutschen Offizier, bei dem sich weiteres Material fand, das sie an Dick weiterreichte.

Bevor sie das vierte Geschütz in Angriff nehmen konnten, stießen einige Kameraden der Dog- und Fox- Kompanie mit Lt. Speirs zu ihnen. Dick erlaubte Ron und seinen Leuten das Geschütz einzunehmen. Bei diesem Unterfangen zeigte sich, dass Ron wahrlich ein unerschrockener Soldat war. Er lief außerhalb des Schützengrabens und lieferte sich somit dem feindlichen Beschuss aus. Zu Maggies Erstaunen schaffte er es jedoch lebendig in die Geschützstellung und konnte sie einnehmen.

Erst auf dem Rückweg zum Hauptquartier erfuhren Maggie und Dick von Lip vom Tod ihres Kameraden Andrew Hill, der sich auf der Suche nach dem Hauptquartier befand und kurz seine Deckung aufgegeben hatte. Maggie bedauerte diesen äußerst überflüssigen Verlust, der so leicht hätte vermieden werden können, wenn Hill sich an das in der Ausbildung Gelernte gehalten hätte. Allerdings hatte auch Maggie gemerkt, dass es nicht so einfach war sich unter dem Adrenalineinfluss im Kampf an das Lehrbuch zu halten. Daher war sie retrospektiv froh, dass Sobel ihnen alles gründlichst eingeprügelt hatte.

Als die Truppe endlich wieder beim Hauptquartier ankam, waren alle wahnsinnig erschöpft. Jedoch waren sie auch zu aufgekratzt, um sich einfach schlafen zu legen.

Da Dick, der inzwischen wieder mit Nix vereint war, sich beim Colonel befand, gesellte sich Maggie zu den Jungs. Sie saßen zusammen auf der Ladefläche eines LKW und kochten deutsches Konservenessen. Der Geruch ließ Schlimmes befürchten, allerdings atmete Malarkey auch noch 5 Minuten nach seiner Kostprobe, sodass nun auch die anderen probierten. Maggie befand, dass Dosenmahlzeiten nun einmal nach Dosenmahlzeiten schmeckten, unabhängig von ihrer Herkunft.

Kurz nach dem „Dinné" wie Will es scherzhaft nannte, stieß Dick zu der Gruppe. Angelockt von dem doch recht fröhlichen Geplapper und einem aus der Plane lugenden Guarnere, hatte Dick beschlossen dort nach Maggie zu suchen. Diese saß zwischen Bill und Lip und unterhielt sich angeregt mit letzterem. Als sie sich zu ihm drehte, hellte ihr Gesicht sich vor lauter Freude merkbar auf. Nachdem die Jungs Dick überredet hatten, einen Schluck des hiesigen Alkohols zu kosten, wollten sie ihn auch Maggie andrehen.

„Nee, Jungs, wirklich nicht. Lt. Winters Gesichtsausdruck ließ nicht gerade darauf schließen, dass es sich hierbei um eine Delikatesse handelt!"

„Och Mag, selbst der als laster- und sündenfrei propagierte Lieutnant hat sich zum Probieren durchgerungen. Nimm doch auch mal nen Schluck" erwiderte Bull.

„Danke, nein. Und glaub mir, Bull, ich habe genügend andere Laster und Sünden" zwinkerte Maggie den Jungs zu und verschwand dann zu Dick, der ihr sogar vom LKW half. Mit ihrem letzten Kommentar hatte Maggie natürlich einigen Raum für Spekulationen geboten, sodass die Jungs die nächste Zeit auch gut beschäftigt waren.

„Wie geht's dir so, Dick?"

„Nunja, ich bin traurig wegen Hall. Andererseits bin ich erleichtert, dass es die Easy-Leute bis auf einen alle unverletzt überstanden haben. Und ich bin sehr dankbar, dass ich noch am Leben bin. Und die Personen, die mir am Wichtigsten sind auch…"

„Das war wohl mein Stichwort!" kam Lew dazu. „Wer bitte könnte dir wichtiger sein, als dein bester Freund? Doch nicht etwa die Gattin in spe, oder?" scherzte er mit einem Seitenblick auf Maggie.

Dick sagte daraufhin lieber nichts, warf Maggie aber einen vielsagenden Blick zu, der ihr versicherte, dass sie definitiv zu dem Kreis der wichtigsten Personen gehörte. Dafür erntete er ein strahlendes Lächeln von Maggie. Lew, der diesen Austausch ebenfalls mitbekommen hatte, entfernte sich mit einem Hinweis auf seine „Geheimdienstarbeit" um den beiden Verliebten ein wenig Freiraum zu lassen.

Auf einer Anhöhe angekommen, sahen beide das Bombardement in der Umgebung von Sainte-Marie-du-Mont. Beide dankten wem auch immer im Stillen, dass sie und ihre Lieben noch unversehrt waren und hofften, dass sie den Krieg überleben würden. Da Maggie sehen konnte, wie sehr Dick von dem Tag und der auf seinen Schultern lastenden Verantwortung bedrückt wurde, beschloss sie ihn ohne Rücksicht auf militärische Verhaltensanweisungen in den Arm zu nehmen. Dick entspannte sich nach einigen Augenblicken merklich und war Maggie dankbar dafür, dass sie ihm wort- und bedingungslos ihre Unterstützung anbot.

Sie setzten sich auf eine kleine Mauer und schwiegen gemeinsam. Beiden war nach diesen ereignisreichen 48 Stunden nicht nach Reden zumute, sodass sie einfach beieinander saßen und die Anwesenheit des jeweils anderen genossen. Irgendwie hatten ihrer beider Hände zueinander gefunden, worüber beide sich erst bewusst wurden, als sie aufstanden, um sich zur Ruhe zu begeben. Sie schenkten sich ein kurzes verlegenes Lächeln und eine zaghafte Umarmung und gingen dann beide ihrer Wege.

Wer in dieser Etappe Heldentaten von Maggie erwartet hat, wird jetzt leider enttäuscht sein. Allerdings kann ich versprechen, dass Maggie binnen der nächsten Kapitel wieder draufgängerisch ist. (Sie ist ja sowieso schon sehr OC, da kann ich das in der Fassung auch durchziehen ;) )


	12. Chapter 12

Hey ihr Lieben,

ja, ich lebe noch. Es tut mir schrecklich leid, dass ich so lange nichts gepostet habe, doch auf unserer Baustelle ging so ziemlich alles schief, was schief gehen kann.

Ich hoffe, dass ich noch ein paar Leser habe und dass einige von euch trotzdem ein klitzekleines Review zu Kapitel 12 hinterlassen.

Das nächste Kapitel kommt ASAP. Versprochen.

Am nächsten Tag saßen sämtliche bis dato aufgetauchten Mitgleider der Easy und einige Angehörige der Dog- und Fox-Kompanie vor dem Hauptquartier und versuchten die Sonne zu genießen. Maggie alberte ein wenig mit Johnny Martin herum, als sie sah, dass einige Neuankömmlinge um die Ecke kamen. Sie erkannte lediglich Floyd Talbert und Albert Blithe. Maggie freute sich sehr, dass Tab wieder da war. Die beiden hatten sich im Training immer gut verstanden; zudem ließ das Auftauchen eines Easy-Mitgliedes Hoffnung aufkeimen, dass noch andere wieder auftauchen würden.

Lieutnant Meehan jedoch war weiterhin verschollen, sodass Dick weiterhin vorübergehend Easys CO war und Harry Welsh den ersten Zug übernommen hatte. Dieser machte gerade auf sich aufmerksam, da er die Easy zusammenrief. Sie sollten eine Stadt namens Carentan einnehmen, da es für die an Oklahoma- und Utah-Beach landenden Truppen die einzige Möglichkeit war landeinwärts zu kommen.

Da es kurz vor der Abenddämmerung war, erinnerte Harry alle daran, Licht- und Geräuschdisziplin zu halten und ermahnte Luz keine „Grab-Fanny"-Spielchen mit seinem Vordermann zu treiben. Dieser reagierte auf seine typische Art mit einer Parodie von General Taylor, wodurch er die gesamte Kompanie erheiterte. Maggie fand Luz einfach super, wenngleich sie sich normalerweise mit ernsthafteren Personen umgab. Georg verstand es wie kein anderer die Truppenmoral aufrecht zu halten und sie selbst in den deprimierendsten Momenten aufzuheitern.

Unterwegs verloren sie zweimal die Fox-Kompanie. Man konnte sich nur fragen, ob die Jungs wirklich dieselbe Ausbildung genossen hatte wie die Easy. Während der zweiten „Fuchsjagd", wie Maggie es spaßhaft nannte, stießen auch Lew und Dick zu ihnen. Leider kamen Dick und Maggie nicht dazu, ein wenig Zeit miteinander zu verbringen, da Dick sich an der Suche nach der Fox-Kompanie beteiligen wollte.

Am sechsten Tag nach dem D-Day hatten sie endlich Carentan erreicht. Nachdem Dick den Zugführern gesagt hatte, wie sie vorgehen sollten, stürmten sie los. Sofort wurde aus diversen Gebäuden auf sie gefeuert. Am schlimmsten war das MG-Feuer aus dem Lagerhaus, auf das sie direkt zu liefen. Aus Reflex gingen alle in den Gräben in Deckung, bis Dick sie dazu aufforderte, weiter zu laufen. Maggie, die inzwischen begriffen hatte, dass sie sich alle falsch verhielten, begann Dick zu helfen und forderte ihre Kameraden ebenfalls auf aufzustehen und ihren Job zu erledigen.

Maggie rannte so schnell sie konnte und schlug einige Haken, damit sie nicht erwischt wurde. Als sie endlich hinter einer Hauswand in Deckung gehen konnte, schlug ihr Herz so schnell, dass sie fürchtete, es würde versagen. Als Lip, Bill und einige der Jungs zu ihr stießen, wurde sie wieder ruhiger und begann auf die Deutschen zu feuern. Dabei musste Maggie sehr auf ihr Timing achten, da sie unter permanentem Beschuss standen und sie nur in der Ladepause des MGs um die Ecke schauen und zielen konnte. Beim dritten Versuch gelang es Maggie den im Haus versteckten MG-Schützen zu erschießen. Sie, Lip und einige anderen rannten los, um die Häuser in der unmittelbaren Umgebung zu säubern. Bill übernahm mit den anderen Jungs die andere Seite. Ihnen allen war bewusst, dass sie im Endeffekt dieses verdammte Lagerhaus einnehmen mussten. Lip seilte sich kurz nachdem sie sich aufgeteilt hatten ab, um sich von einem Aussichtspunkt aus einen Überblick über die Lage zu verschaffen. Wegen der Irritationen beim Weg in die Stadt, waren die Soldaten teilweise bei anderen Zügen gelandet und viele von ihnen waren bereits gefallen. Man merkte anhand der massiven deutschen Gegenwehr, dass den Deutschen die strategische Bedeutung der Stadt ebenfalls bewusst war.

Maggie und die Jungs, die bei ihr waren säuberten alle Häuser auf dieselbe Weise: Zunächst warfen sie eine Handgranate durch ein Fenster, anschließend gingen sie in Deckung und stürmten nach erfolgter Detonation das Haus. Im dritten Haus jedoch zündete die Granate nicht. Maggie, die sich Sorgen um eine etwaige Fehlzündung machte, bedeutete einem ihrer Kameraden eine weitere Handgranate durch das Fenster zu werfen. In diesem Moment ging die Tür auf und Maggie sah sich einem deutschen Offizier gegenüber. Einen Moment lang geschah gar nichts. Maggies Kameraden trauten sich nicht auf den Kraut zu schießen und Maggie und scheinbar auch der Deutsche waren im ersten Moment wie gelähmt vor Schreck. Beide erwachten jedoch im etwa selben Moment aus ihrer Schreckstarre und griffen gleichzeitig nach ihren Pistolen. Maggie, die auf diese kurze Distanz ihr M1 nicht nutzen konnte, war marginal schneller und schoss auf die Brust des Deutschen. Dieser feuerte jedoch im Fallen noch einen Schuss ab und traf Maggie an der Taille. Ehe Maggie ihre Verletzung realisieren konnte, begann sie auch schon das Haus zu stürmen. Erst nachdem sie es gesichert hatten und einer der Jungs sie auf das Blut an ihrer Jacke hinwies, realisierte Maggie, dass sie verletzt war. Sie nutze die momentane relative Sicherheit um ihre Wunde zu inspizieren. Sie hatte wahnsinniges Glück gehabt, denn bei der Wunde handelte es sich lediglich um eine Fleischwunde, die scheinbar durch einen Streifschuss hervorgerufen wurde.

Während sie ihre Wunde notdürftig verband, hörte sie erstmals seit beginn ihrer Offensive die Schreie ihrer Kameraden. Kurz machte Maggie sich große Sorgen, wer bereits gefallen oder verletzt war. Sie hoffte insbesondere, dass Dick, Lip und Guarnere unversehrt seien, da diese drei Männer ihr am nächsten standen.

Schnell besann Maggie sich jedoch auf ihre eigentliche Aufgabe und verdrängte ihre Sorgen um wieder an die Arbeit gehen zu können.

Zwischen ihnen und dem Lagerhaus befand sich noch ein Haus, aus dessen Erdgeschoss wie Obergeschoss scharf auf sie geschossen wurde. Durch einen glücklichen Zufall war Shifty gerade zu ihnen gestoßen, sodass dieser den Schützen in der obersten Etage übernehmen konnte. Im Untergeschoss jedoch schossen mehrere Deutsche aus zwei benachbarten Fenstern. Maggie, der bewusst war, dass zunächst die Schützen im Untergeschoss eliminiert werden mussten, ehe Shifty überhaupt zum Zielen in Stellung gehen konnte, fasste einen Entschluss. Sie schnappte sich ihre letzte Handgranate und lief auf das Haus zu. Als sie nahe genug dran war, war sie wie durch ein Wunder noch unverletzt und konnte die Granate durch eines der Fenster werfen. Maggie ging an der Hauswand in Deckung und betete, dass die beiden Deutschen sich im selben Raum aufgehalten hatten. Kurz nach der Detonation, hörte Maggie auch schon den Schuss aus Shiftys Scharfschützengewehr. Nachdem die anderen bei ihr waren begannen sie das Haus zu durchsuchen. Hierbei stießen sie auf einen verletzten Deutschen. Ehe Maggie sich überlegt hatte, wie man mit diesem verfahren sollte, hatte einer ihrer Kameraden den Mann bereits mit einem Kopfschuss getötet. Bevor Maggie sich darüber im Klaren war, wie sie dazu stand, ertönte von unten ein wahnsinniger Lärm, der durch den einsetzenden Mörserbeschuss hervorgerufen wurde.

Schnell machten sich alle auf den Weg, um ihren möglicherweise verletzten Kameraden zu helfen. Gerade als sie aus dem Haus traten, sahen sie, wie eine Granate unmittelbar vor Lip auftraf und diesen wie eine leblose Puppe durch die Gegend schleuderte. Maggie rannte sofort zu ihrem besten Freund ohne darauf zu achten, dass dieses Verhalten sie binnen kürzester Zeit umbringen könnte. Eventuell hatte die Army Recht und sie war zu emotional hierfür, doch das war Maggie in diesem Moment egal. Sie konnte einfach nicht anders. Als sie bei Lip ankam, sah sie, dass dieser eine große Fleischwunde an der Wange hatte und er stark am Oberschenkel blutete. Augenscheinlich war der Arme gleich von mehreren Schrappnellen getroffen wurde. Während Maggie Lip versicherte, dass er wieder in Ordnung käme, realisierte sie seinen verklärten Blick in Richtung seines Schritts. Es dauerte einige Momente, bis Maggie begriff, worum er sich Sorgen machte. Sie riss die Hose auf und inspizierte die Wunde.

„Hey Lip, sieh mich an… Lip! Jetzt schau mir endlich mal in die Augen. So ist gut. Sehr gut. Du wirst wieder in Ordung kommen und sobald wir wieder zu Hause sind, wirst du Unmengen kleiner, süßer Mini-Carwoods zeugen können, okay? Hörst du mich Lip? Es ist alles noch da, wo es sein sollte."

Maggie war scheinbar zu ihm durchgedrungen, denn Lip ließ plötzlich die scheinbar angehaltene Luft ab und grinste sie schelmisch an. Dann versuchte er aufzustehen, um weiterzukämpfen.

„Prima, dass du wieder bei mir bist, Lip, aber deine Verletzungen sind nicht ohne. Wir bringen dich jetzt in Deckung und dann besorgen wir dir einen Sanni, verstanden?"

Kurz darauf merkte Maggie, dass einige Deutschen auf dem Rückzug waren. Das hieß, irgendwer musste es geschafft haben ein MG zu platzieren und den Deutschen schnelle Füße zu machen. Die Erleichterung, die Maggie darüber verspürte, dass ihre Offensive scheinbar Fortschritte machte, löste den Schock, den Lips Verletzung bei ihr ausgelöst hatte und ermöglichte es ihr, wieder mit vollem Elan an die Arbeit zu gehen.

Nachdem die Stadt gesichert war, begab auch Maggie sich auf die Krankenstation um ihre Wunde vernünftig verarzten zu lassen. Als sie eintrat erschrak sie gewaltig, da mit dem Rücken zu ihr Dick saß. Obwohl sie sich rein rational bewusst war, dass er nicht so gravierend verletzt sein konnte, da er ja noch saß, dreht sie vor Sorge beinahe durch. Bevor sie Dick jedoch erreichte, hüpfte dieser vom Tisch und nahm sich dem vorübergehend erblindeten Blithe an. Dieser konnte nach dem Gespräch mit Dick seltsamerweise wieder sehen.

„Du bist besser als ich dachte, Dick"

„Mag, Gott sei Dank. Bist du unversehrt?"

„Klar, deshalb bin ich auch auf der provisorischen Krankenstation. Mein Ehefrau-in-spe-Radar hat mir gemeldet, dass du verletzt bist…"

„Es ist nur ein Schrappnell im Unterschenkel… Moment mal? Das war Sarkasmus. Bist du schlimm verletzt? Was ist passiert?" Dick machte sich in diesem Moment wahnsinnige Sorgen um Maggie, obwohl ihm hätte klar sein müssen, dass sie nicht schlimm verletzt sein konnte. Schließlich stand sie noch und zog ihn sogar auf.

„Es ist wirklich nichts drastisches, Dick. Ich hab bloß nen Streifschuss an der Seite abbekommen. Wenn ich keine Sorge hätte, dass die Wunde sich infiziert, wäre ich gar nicht hier."

„Gut, da bin ich beruhigt. Bei dem, was du heute so alles getan hast, ist das wohl das kleinste Übel, mhm? Aber wieso hat mein Ehegatte-in-spe-Radar mich nicht darüber informiert, dass du verletzt bist?" scherzte Dick.

Maggie, die vor Lauter Verwunderung über Dicks Flirterei im ersten Moment gar nicht reagieren konnte, außer Dick anzugrinsen, wurde durch den Sanni befreit, der Dick ermahnte, sich endlich wieder hinzusetzen.

„Okay, ich seh dich dann später, Dick."

„Bis später, Mag."

Maggie erkundigte sich noch kurz nach Lip und verließ dann die Krankenstation.

Dick wurde sich nun bewusst, dass er vor den Männern offen mit Maggie geflirtet hatte und wurde rot. Er wunderte sich, dass er so offensiv hatte sein können und schob es dann auf seinen erhöhten Adrenalinspiegel.


	13. Chapter 13

Die Nacht verbrachten sie eingegraben südlich von Carentan. Alle waren nervös, da sie wussten, dass die Deutschen die Stadt würden zurück erobern wollen. Diese Nervosität machte sich insbesondere in Schlaflosigkeit bemerkbar. Smith, der besonders nervös war, attackierte seinen Kameraden Tab mit dem Bajonett, weil er ihn fälschlicherweise für einen Kraut hielt. Zum Glück aller Beteiligten hatte Smith keine lebenswichtigen Organe erwischt. Tab wurde nachdem er von Doc Roe versorgt wurde evakuiert.

Am nächsten Morgen griffen sie die Krauts an, die u.a. mit Mörserbeschuss antworteten. Dieser Stellungskampf erinnerte Maggie sehr an das, was sie über die Kämpfe im ersten Weltkrieg gelesen hatte. Jede Partei blieb auf ihrer Stellung und hoffte, dass sie der anderen überlegen sei.

Diese Überlegenheit stellte sich kurze Zeit später leider auf Seiten der Deutschen ein. Diese erhielten Unterstützung durch Panzer, denen die Easy mit ihren M1, MGs und Mörsern nicht besonders viel entgegen zu setzen hatte. Maggie versuchte mit Handgranaten die Kette des Panzers, der ihnen am nächsten war zu erwischen, traf aufgrund der Distanz jedoch nicht.

Da sah sie, wie Harry und ein weiterer Kamerad auf das freie Feld liefen und den Panzer mit einem Granatwerfer beschossen. Maggie, die sich in diesem Moment überhaupt keine Gedanken um ihren Rang und das Übergehen der Zugführer machte, befahl allen in ihrer Nähe den Beiden Feuerschutz zu geben. Dann rannte sie in Harrys Hörweite und rief ihm zu, dass sie auf die Ketten zielen sollten, da diese der empfindlichste Teil des Panzers seien. Zwei Schüsse später war der Panzer kampfunfähig und die Krauts ein wenig aufgemischt, sodass die Easy nun wieder besser ihren Job machen konnte.

Dick bewunderte, wie couragiert seine Kameraden sich verhielten. Besonders stolz war er auf Harry und Maggie. Diese hatten ihr Leben riskiert, um die restliche Truppe zu retten. Dass Maggie die Zugführer übergangen hatte war nicht schlimm, da Maggie, obwohl sie sich dessen nicht immer bewusst zu sein schien, aufgrund ihres Ranges sowieso das letzte Wort hätte. Naja, nicht ganz das letzte, da einige rangälter waren, aber nunja. Ihm war es relativ egal, solange keiner gravierend gegen die Armynormen verstieß und seine Kompanie funktionierte.

Dank der Unterstützung durch die zweite Panzerdivision, konnten Dick und seine Jungs plus sein Mädchen diese Schlacht für sich entscheiden. Dieser Erfolg war jedoch nur ein kleiner Trost für die vielen Gefallenen und Verletzten, die sie diese Episode gekostet hatte. Dick würde sich wohl nie ganz daran gewöhnen, dass Männer unter seinem Kommando fielen. Aber er schwor sich und den anderen, dass er alles in seiner Macht stehende tun würde, um die Anzahl der Verluste gering zu halten. Er betete nur, dass es nicht Mag oder Nix traf. Diese beiden Menschen waren ihm abgesehen von seinen Eltern die Wichtigsten im Leben. Beide waren immer für ihn da, ohne dass er fragen musste oder sie irgendetwas im Gegenzug verlangten. Hierbei erinnerte Dick sich insbesondere an den Abend des D-Days, als beide kamen um nach ihm zu sehen, obwohl sie selbst denselben Albtraum durchlebt hatten. Bei dieser Erinnerung wünschte Dick sich, dass Mag und er heute Abend wieder etwas Zeit haben würden um einander Trost zu spenden. Er war heilfroh, dass es Lip in Carentan nicht lebensbedrohlich erwischt hatte. Lips Verlust hätte Maggie wahnsinnig zugesetzt und Dick wollte sie einfach nicht leiden sehen. Jedenfalls nicht mehr als in diesem Krieg unbedingt erforderlich. Bei dieser Erkenntnis musste er sich eingestehen, dass er nicht einfach in Maggie verknallt war, sondern tiefergehende Gefühle für sie hatte. Wie sich diese Gefühle mit dem Krieg in Einklang bringen ließen wusste er noch nicht, was er aber wusste, war, dass er Maggie zeigen wollte wie sehr er sie liebte. Und damit wollte er nicht erst bis nach dem Krieg warten; schließlich wusste er nicht, ob sie beide das Kriegsende erleben würden – so sehr er es sich auch wünschte.

Leider erfüllte Dicks Wunsch eines abendlichen Zusammentreffens sich nicht, da sie beide mit der Säuberung der Umgebung und er mit den administrativen Aufgaben und den ständigen Meetings, die seine Position mit sich brachten mehr als genug um die Ohren hatten. Daher mussten sie sich in der nächsten Zeit leider mit sehnsüchtigen Blicken und zaghaften Gesten zufrieden geben. Seitdem Lew und Lip ihm die Augen geöffnet hatten, sah auch Dick, dass Maggie seine Gefühle erwiderte und war überglücklich darüber.

Am 25. Tag nach dem D-Day war die Easy erneut auf einer Mission zur Sicherung der Umgebung, die von Nix und Harry geleitet wurde. Ausgerechnet der bis dato eher ängstliche Albert Blithe meldete sich freiwillig als Zugspitze, was Maggie verwunderte aber sehr beeindruckte. Umso schockierender war es für sie als ausgerechnet Blithe aus dem zu säubernden Haus von einem Scharfschützen in den Hals getroffen wurde. Maggie barg Blithe gemeinsam mit Nix als glücklicherweise auch schon Doc Roe kam. Mit diesem war Dick zu ihnen gestoßen und teilte ihnen mit, dass sie abgezogen wurden. Maggie ärgerte sich über dieses Timing unwahrscheinlich, wusste aber, dass es Dick noch viel schlechter ging. Sie konnte förmlich sehen, wie in seinem Kopf immer wieder der Gedanke „Wäre ich nur 2 Minuten früher angekommen…" auftauchte. Maggie versuchte Dick aufzumuntern, drang jedoch nicht durch seine Selbstvorwürfe durch. Maggie hatte vollstes Verständnis dafür, da sie selbst wohl nicht anders reagieren würde. Sie wusste genau, dass man zunächst selbst mit seinen Schuldgefühlen klarkommen musste, ehe die Aufmunterungsversuche anderer fruchteten.

Nach einem kurzen Aufenthalt in einem Camp nördlich von Utah-Beach waren sie gute 4 Wochen nach dem D-Day endlich wieder in Aldbourne. Bei ihrer Ankunft konnte Maggie es gar nicht fassen, dass sie diesen Ort gerade mal 6 Wochen zuvor verlassen hatten, um nach Upottery versetzt zu werden. Sie fühlte, wie von ihr und auch ihren Kameraden beim Anblick dieser schönen englischen Stadt ein riesiger Ballast abfiel.

Die Zeit in Aldbourne war für die Easy – abgesehen von ihrem CO – recht entspannt. Tagsüber standen die aus der Zeit vor dem D-Day bekannten Übungen und Unterrichtsstunden an, während die Abende meist zur freien Verfügung standen. An diesen Abenden machten die Easy-Mitglieder die örtlichen Pubs oder die Offiziersmesse unsicher. Maggie hielt sich dabei meistens an Bill und Lip, die es hervorragend verstanden sie zu unterhalten und die meiste Zeit auch erfolgreich damit waren, Maggie von ihrer Sehnsucht nach Dick abzulenken. Eines Abends jedoch saß Maggie mal wieder mit sehnsuchtsvollem Blick in Richtung Tür neben ihnen und bemerkte auch beim dritten Versuch nicht, dass Bill sie ansprach. Als Nix durch die Tür trat, hellte Maggies Gesicht sich deutlich auf, jedoch nur um einen Moment später wieder enttäuscht drein zu schauen, da Nix leider nicht in Dicks Begleitung war.

„Ohje, da scheint aber jemand Sehnsucht zu haben, Mag" begrüßte Lew sie.

„Mh? Wer hat Sehnsucht?"

„Na du!" kam es unisono von den drei Männern.

„Achso, naja. Ich hatte halt gehofft, dass wir hier in England ein wenig Zeit miteinander verbringen könnten. Ich bin mir nämlich ziemlich sicher, dass wir bald wieder rüber müssen und da dann erst recht keine Zeit füreinander finden werden…"

„Apropos, gut, dass du das ansprichst. Deswegen bin ich auch eigentlich hier. Lip, sag bitte den Männern, dass wir zurück nach Frankreich müssen. Als gute Nachricht, kannst du ihnen aber immerhin verkünden, dass die Übung heute Abend gestrichen ist…"

„Mag, er ist momentan in Sinks Büro im HQ, müsste da aber jeden Moment fertig sein. Wenn du dich beeilst, erwischst du ihn vielleicht noch."

„Danke, Lew. Du bist ein Schatz" verkündete Maggie und verpasste ihm einen Schmatzer auf die Wange.

Als Dick aus dem HQ trat, war er ziemlich genervt. Er wusste nicht, dass bereits die CO-Position so viel Arbeit mit dem Batallionskommando mit sich brachte. Inzwischen wusste Dick besser wie Colonel Sink, ja sogar wie Major Strayer aussah als Maggie. Dabei hatte er gehofft hier in England ein paar ruhige Stunden mit ihr verbringen zu können. Daraus würde nun aber auch nichts werden, da sie in 2 Tagen schon nach Frankreich zurückkehren würden. Gerade als Dick einen tiefen Seufzer losließ, kam Maggie um die Ecke und strahlte ihn an.

„Na, das ist ja mal eine freudige Überraschung! Ich hatte gerade an dich gedacht…"

„Wow, schön, dass du an mich denkst. Ich hoffe, nur Gutes?"

„Naja, ich hatte gerade gedacht, dass ich schon kaum noch weiß, wie du aussiehst, ich dafür aber den Colonel und den Major im Schlaf porträtieren könnte."

„Tz, so was. Ich habe aber was für dich, was es dir eventuell erleichtert meine Erscheinung in Erinnerung zu behalten" sagte Maggie und begann in ihrer Brusttasche zu kramen. Zum Vorschein kam ein Bild, das sie und Dick am Abend ihrer Abschlussfeier zeigte. Beide strahlten einander an und sahen aus als wären sie die glücklichsten Menschen der Welt.

„Oh Gott. Mir kommt es vor als wäre das schon Jahre und nicht erst ein paar Monate her… Vielen Dank, Mag."

„Sehr gerne. Ich habe Luz gebeten 2 Abzüge zu machen, damit jeder von uns das Bild halten kann. Schließlich weiß ich auch kaum noch wie du aussiehst. Wärst du nicht rothaarig, hätte ich dich bestimmt schon gar nicht mehr wieder erkannt. Dafür könnte ich inzwischen wohl Lips Muttermale und Bills Falten kartographieren…"

„Hey, was muss ich denn da hören. Meine Gattin in spe wird mir doch wohl nicht abtrünnig werden, oder?" fragte Dick nur halb im Scherz. Er wusste, wie eng Maggies Beziehung zu diesen beiden Männern war und würde sich ernsthafte Sorgen machen, wenn er nicht gewusst hätte, dass Maggie ihn sehr mochte. Zudem waren die 2 dankenswerterweise verheiratet…

„Nunja, du weißt doch, man sollte seine Freundschaften pflegen. Sonst muss ich bei den Jungs noch einen neuen Gatten in spe bestellen…" witzelte Maggie.

Ehe Dick darauf antworten konnte, waren sie auch schon beim Haus der Familie angelangt, bei der Dick wohnte. Ihm war gar nicht aufgefallen, dass sie in diese Richtung gegangen waren…

„Das nenn ich mal verkehrte Rollen. Jetzt bringst du mich schon zu meiner Haustüre? Soweit ich informiert bin, läuft das eigentlich andersherum…"

„Da sieht man mal, was für ein Banause Sie sind, Captain Winters. Herzlichen Glückwunsch übrigens zu deiner Beförderung. Aber dein Glück, dass ich ein großes Mädchen bin und eine Pistole bei mir führe, sodass du dir keine Sorgen machen musst, wenn ich mich selbst heim bringe."

„Bist du dir sicher? Ich bringe dich auch gerne schnell zu eurem Haus" sagte Dick, obwohl ihm klar war, dass „schnell" in diesem Fall völlig unzutreffend war. Maggie wohnte genau am anderen Ende des Ortes und Hin- und Rückweg würden ihn locker eine halbe Stunde kosten, die er eigentlich nicht hatte. Aber Maggies Gesellschaft und Sicherheit wären ihm das schon wert.

„Quatsch, ich seh' doch, dass du schon überschlägst, was du heute Abend noch alles zu tun hast. Mach dir keine Sorgen um mich. Ich bin die restlichen Abende ja auch immer gut nach Hause gekommen", was eigentlich so nicht stimmte, da sie immer in Begleitung heim gegangen war, aber nunja. Trotzdem verabschiedete Maggie sich mit einem „Gute Nacht" und einer Umarmung gefolgt von einem flüchtigen Kuss auf die Wange von Dick.

Als sie in etwa die Hälfte des Weges hinter sich hatte, wurde ein Kamerad aufdringlich. Er schaffte es Maggie in eine Ecke zu manövrieren und sie für kurze Zeit ihre Nahkampfausbildung vergessen zu lassen, da er ihren Bauch und ihre Brüste begrabbelte. Maggie, die zunächst dachte, es handle sich bei ihrem Angreifer um einen betrunkenen Neuen, erstarrte noch mehr, als ihr klar wurde, dass sie gerade von Captain Sobel an die Wand gedrängt wurde. Ehe Maggie wusste, wie sie sich verteidigen sollte, erklang hinter Sobel die tiefe Stimme von Lieutnant Speirs. Der Captain konnte gar nicht schnell genug von ihnen wegkommen, was Maggie vermuten ließ, dass auch er die diversen um Ron kursierenden, zum Teil unwahren, Geschichten gehört hatte.

„Bist du in Ordnung, Maggie?" fragte Ron und näherte sich ihr vorsichtig. Da sie sich während des Einsatzes und während ihres Aldbourne-Aufenthaltes näher gekommen waren, wusste Maggie, dass hinter Rons harter Schale ein ziemlich netter Kerl steckte. Sie bewunderte ihn sogar ein wenig für seine Entschlossenheit und (erstaunlich aber wahr) seine Hilfsbereitschaft. Als er ihr an einem Abend anvertraut hatte, dass er seine Frau nur geheiratet hatte, um der Witwe ein vernünftiges Leben zu ermöglichen, war Maggie total gerührt. Sie vergaß den Vorfall am D-Day und freundete sich tatsächlich mit ihm an.

„Ich weiß nicht genau. Ich denke schon…" versuchte Maggie tapfer zu bleiben. Ron schien jedoch gesehen zu haben, dass sie erschüttert war und nahm sie in den Arm.

„Wer war das denn? Ich konnte leider so schnell und von hinten niemanden erkennen…"

Maggie, die sich plötzlich nicht mehr so sicher war, ob es tatsächlich Cpt. Sobel war, der sie belästigt hatte oder ob sie nicht doch mit ihrer ersten Vermutung richtig lag und ihre Fantasie ihr nur einen üblen Streich gespielt hatte, zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

Einige Minuten später hörten sie Lews „zarte" Stimme, die sie warnte, was wohl passieren würde, wenn er Dick von dieser Umarmung erzählte. Ron gab ihm die Kurzfassung der Geschehnisse und Lew war plötzlich wieder stocknüchtern.

„Oh mein Gott. Bist du okay? Wenn ich das Dick erzähle…"

„Also erstens, Lew: Das „Wenn ich das Dick erzähle…" meine ich vor ner Minute schon mal gehört zu haben. Und Zweitens erzählst du Dick bitte nichts hiervon. Ich komme gerade von ihm und habe ihm versichert, dass ich alleine klar käme. Ich möchte gar nicht wissen, was für Vorwürfe er sich machen würde, wenn er hiervon erführ."

„Okay, wie du meinst. Bezüglich der Selbstvorwürfe hast du wohl Recht. Und du weißt wirklich nicht, wer das war?"

„Leider nein. Es ist dunkel und es ging alles so schnell, sodass ich nichts erkennen konnte. Ich bin mir aber sicher, dass Ron dem Betreffenden einen dicken Schrecken eingejagt hat und er es nicht noch einmal versucht."

Trotz Maggies Versicherung, dass sie in Ordnung sei, brachten die beiden sie noch zu dem Haus, in dem Maggie untergebracht war. Drinnen wurde sie von der alten Witwe bei der sie wohnte sofort ummuttert und mit Keksen und Tee vollgestopft, bis sie den ganzen Vorfall schon fast wieder vergessen hatte. Maggie konnte sich nur wundern, woher die alte Frau wusste, dass mit ihr etwas nicht stimmte. Sie tippte auf eine Art „Großmutterradar".

Ehe sie zurück nach Frankreich verschifft wurden, wurde Lip zum 1. Sergeant befördert und Maggie freute sich mit ihm, als wäre es ihre eigene Beförderung. Als Dick sah, wie innig Maggie Lip zur Gratulation knuddelte, versetzte es ihm einen Stich in der Brustgegend. Rational betrachtet, wusste er, dass Lip und Maggie nur sehr gute Freunde waren. Eigentlich war er für diese Freundschaft sogar dankbar, da er wusste dass Lip jederzeit ein Auge auf sein Mädchen hatte, jedoch lief eben selbst bei ihm nicht immer alles rein rational.

Lew, der seine Eifersucht anhand seines Gesichtsausdrucks mitbekommen hatte, amüsierte sich köstlich, da er sehr sicher war, dass es für Maggie nur Dick gab. Andererseits konnte er Dicks Sorge nachvollziehen, da dieser wirklich wenig Zeit mit Maggie verbringen konnte und Maggie und Lip quasi immer zusammen waren. Bei diesem Gedankengang fiel ihm aber auch auf, dass er selbst quasi Dicks Schatten war und Maggie dann genauso auf ihn eifersüchtig sein könnte. Ehe Lew weiter philosophieren konnte, war es Zeit zum Aufbruch und er gut beschäftigt.

Kurz vor dem Abflug brieften Dick und Lew die Kompanie für „Operation Market Garden". Maggie wurde ein bisschen flau bei dem Gedanken an einen Tagessprung über besetztem Gebiet, vertraute jedoch auf die Fähigkeiten des Geheimdienstes. Insbesondere vertraute sie Lew und Dick, die beide in ihrem jeweiligen Metier einfach begnadet waren.

**Ich hoffe, ihr lest die Geschichte noch fleißig, obwohl ich momentan leider nicht dazu komme regelmäßig zu updaten.**

**Ich wäre euch wirklich wahnsinnig dankbar, wenn ihr irgendein Feedback (Lob, Kritik, Anregungen etc.) hinterlassen könntet, da es einen Autor doch mehr motiviert als man so denkt.**

**Als Belohnung habe ich auch schon quasi das nächste Kapitel in Petto und verspreche euch ein weiteres Kapitel am Wochenende. *Nein, ich versuche gar nicht euch zu bestechen...***

**Also, ich würde mich sehr freuen, von euch zu hören.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Auf die Gefahr hin, dass euch mein Review-Gebettel auf die Nerven gehe:**

**Ich würde mir wirklich den A… abfreuen, wenn ihr euch zu klitzekleinen Rückmeldungen aufraffen könntet. Ich habe es als Leser auch nie geglaubt, aber die Rückmeldungen der Leser sind echt wichtig. Zum Einen natürlich als Motivationshilfe (als welche sie unschlagbar sind), zum anderen würde es mich aber auch sehr interessieren, was euch an der Geschichte (nicht) gefällt und wie ihr sie weiterschreiben würdet.**

**So und jetzt hab ich euch aber auch genug voll geheult; wie versprochen kommt hier Kapitel 14.**

In Eindhoven wurden sie aus Herzlichste begrüßt. Nachdem Maggie von der dritten Frau auf den Mund geküsst wurde, nahm sie ihren Helm ab und entließ ihren langen Zopf. Allerdings schien auch ihr nun deutlich erkennbares Geschlecht keine Abschreckung zu sein. Maggie wurde weiterhin munter bebusselt. Sie und Lip amüsierten sich köstlich über Tab, der es mal wieder binnen kürzester Zeit geschafft hatte, eine Frau in seinen Schoß zu ziehen. Aber Tab war nun mal ein Frauenheld und Maggie konnte verstehen, dass diese Situation eine große Versuchung für ihn darstellte.

Als sie jedoch sah, wie Dick von einer der örtlichen Frauen geküsst wurde und er auch noch zurück küsste, dachte sie, sie müsse platzen. Als Lip neben ihr in Gelächter ausbrach, hätte sie beinahe an ihm ihren Ärger ausgelassen. Ihr wurde jedoch noch früh genug bewusst, wie bescheuert die Situation war und stimmte in sein Lachen ein.

Beide wurden jedoch schlagartig wieder ernst, als sie sahen, wie die Einheimischen mit Tabs Eroberung umsprangen. Maggie wäre eingeschritten, wenn Lip sie nicht zurückgehalten hätte als Lew sie aufklärte, was dieser Frau vorgeworfen wurde.

„Aber sie hat doch nur versucht zu überleben!"

„Mag, ich weiß. Und mir gefällt das auch nicht. Wenn wir uns da jetzt aber einmischen, machen wir alles nur schlimmer für sie" versuchte Dick sie zur Vernunft zu bringen. Maggie wusste, dass er Recht hatte, empfand aber nicht desto trotz wahnsinniges Mitleid mit der jungen Frau.

Am darauffolgenden Tag waren sie auf dem Weg in Richtung Arnheim.

In Nuenen lief einer der Lieutnants vor und blieb mitten auf der Straße stehen. Noch während Bull ihm zurief, er solle zurückkommen, wurde er getroffen. Damit brach allgemeine Hektik aus, als alle von den Panzern sprangen und Deckung suchten.

Maggie, die mit einigen Mitgliedern des ersten Zuges hinter einer Hauswand kauerte, wagte es zunächst nicht um die Ecke zu blicken. Als sie es dann tat, war es purem Glück zu verdanken, dass sie nicht getroffen wurde, denn der Schuss eines deutschen Soldaten verpasste sie nur um Millimeter. Dieser Schütze wurde jedoch kurz darauf von einem Kameraden neutralisiert, sodass Maggie einen zweiten Blick riskieren konnte. Dabei

nahm sie einen getarnten Panzer wahr. Neben ihr hatte Johnny Martin diesen ebenfalls gesehen und eilte zu einem der britischen Panzer.

Als Johnny einige Minuten später wieder kam, hatte er schlechte Nachrichten: Der britische Panzer-Pilot wollte nicht auf etwas schießen, das er nicht als Ziel identifizieren konnte. Maggie hielt diese Einstellung grundsätzlich für lobenswert, wusste aber auch, dass der Panzer die Briten attackieren würde, ehe diese auch nur den Hauch einer Chance hatten auf diesen zu schießen.

Nach einer kurzen Besprechung mit Johnny stand der Plan. Johnny lief los um den britischen Panzer am Weiterfahren zu hindern, während Maggie ihren Gürtel abnahm und diverse Handgranaten einhängte. Die Idee war simpel: Maggie würde auf die andere Straßenseite rennen und während ihres Laufes den Gürtel in Richtung des Panzers schleudern. Mit ein wenig Glück, würden die Granaten zünden und den Panzer zerstören oder jedenfalls dessen Besatzung aus der Reserve locken.

Sie bedeutete ihren Kameraden ihr Feuerschutz zu geben und lief los, ehe sie sich eines Besseren besinnen konnte. Sofort begannen die Deutschen auf sie zu feuern. Ein Schütze war erfolgreich und traf Maggies rechten Oberschenkel. Trotzdem gelang es Maggie den Granatgürtel auf den Panzer zu schleudern. Nach dem Treffer auf das Panzerdach verließ die Panzerbesatzung den Panzer und konnte von den Easy-Jungs neutralisiert werden.

Als wäre die Explosion der Startschuss gewesen, brach nun die Hölle um sie herum los…

Lew und Dick verfolgten das Geschehen aus der Distanz und waren stolz auf ihren Kameraden, der dieses riskante Manöver gewagt hatte. Da Nix das Fernglas hatte, fragte Dick: „Konntest du sehen, wer das war, Lew?"

„Japp. Aber meine Antwort wird dir nicht gefallen…"

„Wieso nicht?"

„Nunja, zunächst hat der Betreffende eine Kugel im Bein abbekommen…"

„Ist er ernsthaft verwundet? Ich hoffe es war nicht die Beinschlagader…" Nach einem verneinenden Laut von Nix fiel Dick dessen vorherige Formulierung wieder ein, sodass er fragte: „Und zum anderen?"

„…es war Maggie."

„Wie bitte?" Dick war völlig erschrocken, dass seine Maggie sich auf so ein gewagtes Manöver eingelassen hatte. Zwar war der Plan wirklich gut, jedoch hätte er es eindeutig besser geheißen, wenn jemand anderes ihn durchgeführt hätte.

„Kannst du sehen, ob sie in Sicherheit ist?"

Maggie war in Sicherheit, da sie sich mit letzter Kraft hinter eine Hauswand retten konnte, ehe ihr Bein nachgab. Spina war schnell bei ihr und versorgte ihr Bein mit einem Druckverband und etwas Sulfonamid.

Kurz darauf stellte sich jedoch heraus, dass Maggies Bemühungen quasi umsonst gewesen waren. Es rückten immer mehr deutsche Streitkräfte nach, sodass der Easy lediglich der Rückzug blieb. Spina stützte Maggie auf dem Weg zu der Straße, auf der ihr Truck geparkt war. Johnny Martin, der sie eigentlich einsammeln wollte, hatte sie vergessen, da ihn das Geschehen um seinen Freund Bull zu sehr mitnahm. Er funktionierte nur noch auf Autopilot und die Rettung von Maggie gehörte nun einmal nicht zum Standardrepertoire bei Rückzügen.

Ehe Dick Maggie den Kopf waschen konnte, wurde sein Freund Lew von einem Scharfschützen in den Kopf geschossen. Dick rutschte das Herz in die Hose und trat erst allmählich seinen Rückzug an den richtigen Platz wieder an, als Lew ihm mehrfach versicherte, dass er in Ordnung sei. Sie beide konnten nicht fassen, welches Glück Lew gehabt hatte. Wenige Millimeter tiefer und das Projektil hätte nicht nur ein Loch in Lews Helm geschlagen…

Da es sich bei Maggies Verletzung um einen glatten Durchschuss handelte und Maggie bei dem Gedanken an die Krankenstation schimpfte wie ein Rohrspatz, gab Spina sein OK, dass Maggie bei der Truppe blieb. Mehr als Antibiotika und einen ordentlichen Verband hatte auch die Krankenstation nicht zu bieten. Er ermahnte sie jedoch, das Bein soweit wie möglich zu entlasten.

Maggie grub sich mit Lip für die Nacht ein. Inzwischen hatte auch sie mitbekommen, dass Bull vermisst war. Sie machte sich große Sorgen um ihren Kameraden, insbesondere nachdem Johnny ihr die Sache mit dem Panzer berichtete, der Bull jedenfalls beinahe überrollt hatte. Trotz aller Sorge konnte Maggie es nicht gut heißen, dass einige der Jungs nach ihm suchen wollten. Rein rational betrachtet war das fragliche Leben eines Kameraden es nicht wert das Leben mehrerer anderer, einiger sehr guter Männer zu riskieren. Rein emotional jedoch konnte sie die Jungs absolut verstehen und wäre am liebsten mitgegangen. Allerdings war ihr auch klar, dass sie ihrem Bein die größtmögliche Schonung gönnen musste und dass sie für die Jungs eher eine Belastung als Unterstützung darstellen würde. Anhand der Bemühungen der Jungs um Bull konnte man wieder sehen, welche besondere Verbindung die Easy-Mitglieder untereinander hatten.

Kurz nach Einbruch der Dunkelheit hörte Maggie die ersten Bomben über Eindhoven fallen. Als sie aus ihrem Schützenloch lugte, sah sie eine einsame Gestalt, die sich das Geschehen in Eindhoven ansah. Da Maggie sich recht sicher war, dass es sich hierbei um Dick handelte, entschied sie sich ebenfalls aufzustehen.

Bei Dick angekommen, legte sie ihm zart ihre Hand auf den Arm, woraufhin Dick sich sofort ungewöhnlich anspannte.

„Dick, es ist nicht deine Schuld, dass die Mission heute alles andere als gut lief…"

„Mhm…"

„Hey, Dick, sprich doch bitte mit mir."

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, dass ich dich jetzt so gut aushalten kann. Ich bin noch ziemlich wütend wegen heute Nachmittag…"

„Dick, wenn ich einer der Jungs gewesen wäre, würdest du mir auf die Schulter klopfen. Ich habe lediglich das getan, was uns erforderlich erschien…"

Ehe Dick sich hierzu äußern konnte, stieß Lew zu ihnen. Dank seiner zynischen Kommentare über sein Beinahe-Ableben lockerten sich Dicks und Maggies Gemüter. Natürlich blieb die Sorge um Bull und in Dicks Falls auch noch eine gewisse Restwut auf Maggie, jedoch fühlten beide sich deutlich besser, als Lew sich wieder in sein Schützenloch zurückgezogen hatte.

Als eine erneute Bombenwelle über Eindhoven niederging sagte Maggie gedankenverloren: „Morgen gibt es wohl keine Küsse mehr…"

„Mhm… Aber diejenige, die ich gerne küssen würde, ist zum Glück ja hier" damit wandte Dick sich Maggie zu und zog sie sanft an sich. Als er keinerlei Widerstand bemerkte, schloss er die letzten Zentimeter zwischen ihnen und küsste Maggie sanft.

Maggie, die zunächst nicht fassen konnte, was gerade passierte, ließ sich begeistert auf Dicks Annäherung ein und vertiefte den Kuss.

Nach einer Weile lösten die beiden sich voneinander und strahlten sich glücklich an. Als Nix sich hinter ihnen räusperte, kamen beide wieder zu sich und stellten den gebührenden Abstand wieder her.

„Leute, ich störe dieses äußerst überfällige Geschehen ja nur ungern, aber ich muss noch einiges mit dir besprechen Dick. Und du, Mag, solltest in dein Schützenloch gehen und dein Bein hoch legen. Wer weiß, welche Hölle morgen um uns herum losbricht…"

Da beide wussten, dass Lew Recht hatte, trennten sie sich nach einem weiteren zarten Kuss und gingen zu ihren Schützenlöchern. Allerdings hatten beide noch beim Einschlafen ein leicht debiles Grinsen auf den Lippen.

Am nächsten Tag tauchte Gott sei Dank Bull wieder auf. Er erzählte Maggie und den Jungs, wie er sich in einer Scheune versteckt hatte und von einem holländischen Mann und seiner Tochter notdürftig verarztet wurde. Als er diese in Sicherheit bringen wollte, wurde ein Deutscher auf ihn aufmerksam und er war gezwungen diesen mit dem Bajonett zu töten. Cob brachte die Gefühle der Männer hierzu auf den Punkt: „Gut gemacht, Sir! Einer weniger, um den wir uns heute kümmern müssen."

Und damit wurden sie auch schon zum fertigmachen aufgefordert.

„Rückzug ist nicht meine Sache, Lew."

„Naja, es gibt für alles ein erstes Mal. Und wenn ich mich recht an gestern erinnere, gab es hier auch ein positives erstes Mal, mhm?"

„Ja, das stimmt" bemerkte Dick und bekam gleich wieder einen verliebten Blick.

Maggie wurde derweil von Bill und Lip ins Kreuzverhör genommen, da Lip Bill gepetzt hatte, dass sie die Nacht über kurz verschwunden war und „als Grinsekatze zurückgekehrt ist".

„Jaja, Jungs. Damit ihr euren Seelenfrieden findet: Wir haben uns geküsst. Und ehe ihr fragt; es war wunderschön und mehr bekommt ihr nicht aus mir raus."

„Danke, dein Blick spricht Bände" bemerkte Bill trocken und kniepte Lip zu. Die zwei freuten sich riesig, dass Dick und Maggie einander endlich näher gekommen waren, schließlich schwebte über ihnen allen das Damoklesschwert des Krieges…


	15. Chapter 15

Die nächste Zeit in Holland war insbesondere durch Patrouillen gekennzeichnet. Die Deutschen waren nur einen Steinwurf bzw. eine Flussüberquerung entfernt und alle wussten, dass es früher oder später zu einer Eskalation kommen würde.

Maggie patrouillierte am liebsten mit Lip, da dieser es am Besten verstand sie von der Tatsache abzulenken, dass sie nun zwar sichere Kenntnis von Dicks Gefühlen hatte, diesen aber leider nicht nachgehen konnte, da Col. Sink Dick ordentlich auf Trab hielt.

An einem Abend im Oktober, Maggie und Lip hielten sich gerade im Wohnzimmer des von ihnen annektierten Hauses auf und spielten Karten, war es dann soweit. Die Deutschen hatten ihren Kameraden Alley schwer erwischt.

Da der Vorstoß der Deutschen aufgehalten werden musste, befahl Dick Lip einen Teil des 1. Zuges fertig zu machen. Maggie befahl er ausdrücklich bis auf Weiteres dort zu bleiben.

„Und was ist mit dem „Kleb-mir-am-Arsch-Befehl", Sir?"

„Der ist fürs Erste suspendiert." Leiser setzte er zu Maggie hinzu: „Bitte Mag, ich kann mich besser auf den Einsatz konzentrieren, wenn ich weiß, dass du in Sicherheit bist. Und momentan sieht es so aus, als wäre das keine große Sache, sodass ich eh nur ein paar Männer brauche."

„Aber die 2 Männer, die mir am meisten bedeuten, sind dann da draußen, während ich hier doof rum sitze…"

„Wer Lip und Johnny? Nein, Johnny lasse ich dir fürs Erste hier" versuchte Dick zu scherzen, während er sich schon dem Ausgang näherte.

„Haha, sehr witzig, Captain Winters, Sir! Aber versprich mir, dass du gut auf die Jungs und dich achtest. Ich hab Liebgotts Hals gesehen…"

„Sicher, Liebes. Bis später" sagte Dick und als er sah, dass alle mit dem Ausrücken beschäftigt waren, küsste er Maggie zart auf die Ohrmuschel. Diese schmolz daraufhin fast und wäre ihm am liebsten um den Hals gefallen. Deutsche hin oder her…

Maggie drehte vor Sorge um die Jungs, insbesondere um Lip und Dick beinahe durch. Wenn sie gewusst hätte, worauf die Jungs hinter dem Deich trafen, wäre sie noch viel mehr in Sorge gewesen. Schließlich nahmen es ihre Jungs gerade mit einer deutlichen Überzahl Deutscher auf. Johnny tat zwar sein Bestes um Maggie abzulenken, war jedoch nicht besonders erfolgreich, da er selbst unruhig war. Und so kam es, dass die beiden die ganze Nacht zusammen saßen und redeten.

Am nächsten Morgen kam der Befehl, dass auch der Rest des ersten Zuges sich zu dem Deich in der Nähe der besagten Kreuzung begeben sollte. Maggie war einerseits erleichtert, dass sie nun wieder hautnah zu den Männern konnte, war aber anderseits auch sehr besorgt. Sie fragte sich, was wohl vorgefallen sei, dass nun doch auch der Rest nachrücken sollte, wo doch eigentlich die anderen schon wieder zurück sein sollten.

Am Deich angekommen erfuhr Maggie, was schief gelaufen war. Es handelte sich hier nicht nur um ein paar Deutsche sondern wohl eher um zwei volle Kompanien. Und dann waren es auch nicht simple Wehrmachts-Soldaten, nein, die Easy musste ja in SS-Soldaten laufen... Das war ja mal wieder typisches Easy Glück.

Nachdem auch die Nachzügler gebrieft waren, befahl Dick allen in Deckung zu bleiben, bis der von ihm ausgelöste rote Rauch aufstieg. Maggie hielt es kaum aus mit anzusehen, wie Dick alleine auf so viele Feinde zu lief, konnte sich jedoch gerade noch zurückhalten hinter her zu sprinten. Schließlich war Dick nicht nur ihr Freund, sondern primär ihr Vorgesetzter. Als der Rauch endlich aufstieg, rannte Maggie als ginge es um ihr Leben. Endlich auf einer Höhe mit Dick angekommen, schmiss sie sich auf den Boden und feuerte wie eine Verrückte. Die ganze Zeit über beherrschte die Angst um Dicks Leben ihre Gedanken, sodass sie nur auf Autopilot handelte.

Im Endeffekt gelang es der Easy diesen Kampf für sich zu entscheiden. Sie hatten viele SS-Soldaten getötet, aber auch eine beträchtliche Anzahl gefangen genommen. Diese Gefangenen hatten hoffentlich nützliche Informationen für sie, sodass solche ungeplanten Zusammenstöße, wie der, der sich gerade ereignet hatte, in Zukunft vermieden werden konnten. Der Einsatz hatte Dukeman das Leben gekostet. Rein rational hatten sie ein fantastisches Geschäft gemacht, jedoch setzte Maggie der Verlust eines Kameraden nach wie vor sehr zu.

Als Maggie sich nach Dick umsah, konnte sie ihn zunächst nicht finden und begann die anderen nach ihm zu fragen. Nach einer Weile fand sie ihn unter einem Straßenschild sitzend und in Gedanken verloren. Sie hockte sich neben ihn und nahm zart seine linke Hand in ihre rechte. Alles andere wäre vor den vielen Männern und insbesondere vor Col. Sink zu riskant gewesen. Wenngleich der gute Colonel, der scheinbar einen schwachen Punkt für Dick hatte, Maggie bei ihrem Gespräch letzte Woche zu verstehen gegeben hatte, dass er gegen eine dezent geführte Beziehung zwischen den Beiden nichts hatte. Aber Vorsicht war immer besser als Nachsicht.

Lew stieß zu ihnen und Maggie ließ ihn mit Dick alleine, da sie Lip ein wenig unter die Arme greifen wollte. Lews Pragmatismus schien Dick aus seiner Starre zu befreien. Er stand wieder auf, straffte sich und ging dann zum Colonel. Maggie konnte das Gespräch nur aus der Distanz beobachten, war aber wahnsinnig neugierig, was der Colonel Dick gesagt haben konnte, was Dick so ein knuffiges Lächeln entlocken konnte. Als Dick aufsah und sein Blick ihren fand, lächelte er sie breit an und Maggie war froh über seinen Stimmungswechsel.

Am Abend erfuhr sie mit den anderen, dass Dick zum stellvertretenden Battallions-XO befördert worden war und war wahnsinnig stolz auf ihn. Maggie hatte heute wieder seine Fähigkeiten im Kampf bewundert. Die Intelligenz und Rafinesse, die Dick selbst in solch kniffligen Situationen bewahrte, konnte Maggie nur bewundern. Soweit sie es beurteilen konnte, war auch sie eine ganz brauchbare Soldatin, wusste aber auch, dass sie nie solche Fähigkeiten wie Dick besitzen würde. Daher war sie mit ihrer jetzigen Stellung auch absolut zufrieden. Insbesondere, da sie so ganz nah bei den Jungs war. Maggie ahnte, dass die mit der Beförderung einhergehende Entfernung von den Jungs Dick nicht gefallen dürfte. Schließlich war Dick der Easy-Kompanie mit Leib und Seele verschrieben.

Im Laufe der nächsten Tage merkte man, wie schwer es Dick fiel, die CO-Aufgaben dem neuen CO Lt. „Moose" Heyliger zu überantworten. Maggie hatte jedoch das Gefühl, dass Moose ein guter Nachfolger für Dick war, da auch er sehr clever und tough erschien.

Die erste Gelegenheit sich zu beweisen, erhielt Moose im Rahmen von „Operation Pegasus". Die Easy sollte den Rhein überqueren um 140 britische Fallschirmjäger zu befreien. Alle Mitglieder der Easy waren aufgeregt, da die Easy ein wahnsinniges Talent hatte sich in gefährliche Situationen zu begeben. Zudem mussten sie erstmal Vertrauen zu Lt. Heyliger fassen. Bei Dick wussten alle, dass sie ihm blind folgen konnten, da er immer nur das tat, was für sie am Besten war, bei Moose wussten sie bis dato nur, dass er jedenfalls auf dem Papier ein sehr guter Lieutnant war.

Kurz vor Aufbruch erzählte Lew Maggie, wie Dick den armen Moose quasi bevormundet hatte, vor lauter Sorge, der Easy könne was passieren. Maggie fand dieses Verhalten wahnsinnig süß von Dick, wusste aber auch, dass dieser vor Sorge umkommen würde, wenn er nicht lernte, seine Verantwortung zu delegieren.

„Operation Pegasus" verlief so reibungslos, wie noch keine der vorherigen Easy-Missionen. Dies stärkte das Vertrauen der Männer und Maggies in Lt. Heyligers Fähigkeiten. Maggie hoffte, dass diese Botschaft auch bei Dick ankommen würde.

Zum Dank schmissen die Red Devils in der Offiziersmesse eine Feier für die Easy und die Befreiten. Nach dem „offiziellen Teil" machte Maggie ein wenig Smalltalk mit Moose und durfte feststellen, dass er ein echt netter Kerl war. Sie hörte sich auch Moose' Version des Gesprächs mit Dick an und kam nicht umhin, ihn mit einer alten Mutterhenne zu vergleichen. Dieser Vergleich stieß bei den anwesenden Kameraden, unter anderem auch bei Lew, auf große Zustimmung.

„Hey Mag, magst du nicht mal nach unserer Mutterhenne schauen? Als ich eben oben war, saß er immer noch an seiner Schreibmaschine und weigerte sich beharrlich auch nur kurz mit her zu kommen. Vielleicht kannst du ihn ja ein wenig ablenken."

„Japp, ich werde es versuchen. Rätst du mir zu bestimmten Methoden, Cpt. Nixon?" fragte Maggie mit wackelnden Augenbrauen.

„Wie kommst du denn darauf, dass ich Ahnung von solchen Methoden hätte. Also bitte, ich bin quasi wie Dick: Eine lasterfreie Jungfrau…"

Nach diesem Kommentar von Lew gab es für die Anwesenden kein Halten mehr und alle mussten sich vor lauter Lachen den Bauch halten. Dass ausgerechnet Lew sich als lasterfrei hinstellte, war so absurd, dass es schon fast wieder wahr war…

Nach einer Weile Rumgealbere mit Bill und Lip, setzte Maggie sich von der Party ab, um Dick einen Besuch abzustatten. Sie wusste, dass dieser immer noch hinter seiner Schreibmaschine saß und sich mit Berichten abquälte. Da Maggie genau wusste, wie sehr Dick unter seinem Schreibtisch-Job als stellvertretender Battalions-XO litt, beschloss sie ihm den Abend ein wenig zu versüßen. Als sie sich auf den Dachboden schlich, den Dick als sein Büro und Zimmer benutzte, hörte sie bereits das Klicken der Schreibmaschine.

Dick biss unbewusst auf seinem Bleistift herum und blickte auch nur kurz auf, als Maggie eintrat.

„Ich dachte, du hättest gerne ein wenig Gesellschaft. Lew sorgt sich darum, dass du hier oben vereinsamst…"

„Klar, komm rein. Ich schreibe das nur eben fertig."

„Ist das der Bericht vom 5.?"

Als Dick einen zustimmenden Laut machte, trat Maggie hinter Dick, um zu sehen, wie weit er mit dem Bericht war. Sie hatte bemerkt, dass Dick sich an diesem Tag irgendwie verändert hatte, konnte jedoch nicht mit dem Finger darauf zeigen.

Als sie sah, wir Dick vergebens versuchte seine steifen Schultern zu lösen, begann Maggie ihn zu massieren. Da sie jedoch durch den Stoff des Hemdes und des Unterhemdes nicht wirklich an Dicks Muskeln kam, begann sie von hinten seine Krawatte zu lösen und die obersten Knöpfe seines Hemdes zu öffnen.

Der arme Dick wusste zunächst gar nicht wie ihm geschah und lief rot an.

„Mag, was machst du da? Ich muss den Bericht heute noch fertig schreiben, sonst reißt Sink mir den Kop ab…"

„Keine Panik, Dick. Ich habe nichts Unanständiges vor. Wenngleich Lew derartige Methoden vorgeschlagen hat…"

„Wie bitte?" rief Dick entgeistert aus und wurde noch röter, sofern das überhaupt noch möglich war.

„Ich kann mich nur wiederholen: Keine Panik. Ich würde nur gerne versuchen, deine Verspannungen zu lösen, nur ist mir der Stoff im Weg."

„O…Okay." Dick war einerseits erleichtert, dass Maggie nicht vorhatte sich ihm sexuell zu nähern, da er sich dafür einfach noch nicht bereit fühlte. Er war nicht sonderlich erfahren und wollte, dass das erste Mal für Maggie und ihn was Besonderes würde und nicht in aller Hektik stattfand. Er hatte sich sogar schon überlegt, sich Tipps bei Lew zu holen, hatte sich bis dato jedoch nicht getraut. Andererseits wäre er Maggie gerne näher gekommen. Insbesondere, da ihn das Bild des jungen SS-Soldaten nach wie vor verfolgte.

Er beschloss Maggie von dem Vorfall zu berichten, woraufhin Maggie versuchte ihn zu trösten.

„Hey, Dick. Es ist gut, dass du noch an ihn denkst. Das hat absolut nichts mit Schwäche zu tun, sondern zeigt, dass du trotz des Krieges um uns herum ein humanes Wesen geblieben bist. Und es war notwendig diesen Jungen zu töten. Du bist nun mal auch für Jungs verantwortlich, die eigentlich noch Kinder sind und hast nur deinen Job gemacht. Also lass dich davon bitte nicht fertig machen."

Maggie knetete Dicks Schultern und seinen Nacken, während Dick sich endlich etwas entspannte und an seinem Bericht weiter arbeitete.

Nachdem er fertig war, zog er Maggie für einen sanften Kuss auf seinen Schoss. Maggie wollte mehr, wurde sich jedoch schmerzlich der Situation bewusst, in der sie sich befanden, als Lew die Treppe hoch kam um seinen Flachmann aufzufüllen.

Nachdem Lew wieder weg war, schaffte es Maggie Dick davon zu überzeugen sich nun endlich hinzulegen. Nachdem er nur noch in Shorts und Unterhemd vor ihr stand, zog auch Maggie ihre Schuhe und ihre Jacke aus und schlüpfte mit Dick gemeinsam ins Bett.

Während sie kuschelten erzählte sie Dick von Nix' Selbstdarstellung als „lasterfreie Jungfrau", was Dick den ersten herzhaften Lachanfall seit Wochen bescherte.

Als Dick Maggie daraufhin von dem Urin-Vorfall erzählte, kringelte sie sich beinahe am Boden vor Lachen. Die Tatsache, dass Dick es eigentlich nicht böse gemeint hatte, machte es für Maggie nur noch lustiger. Zudem konnte es nicht schaden, wenn Lew begriff, dass er nachts besser die Toilette aufsuchte, anstatt sich einfach in einen Krug zu entleeren. Die sanitären Verhältnisse im Einsatz waren auch ohne solche Vorfälle unangenehm genug…

Nach einer guten Stunde musste Maggie sich dann auf den Weg in ihr eigenes Quartier machen, da es einfach nicht gut ankäme, wenn sie sich mitten in der Nacht aus Dicks Zimmer schlich. Und noch waren alle auf der Party, sodass ihr bisheriger Aufenthalt dort niemandem außer den eh schon Eingeweihten aufgefallen sein dürfte.


	16. Chapter 16

Im Laufe der nächsten Wochen bekam Maggie Dick kaum zu sehen, da dieser im Papierkram beinahe ertrank. Er wirkte von Tag zu Tag unglücklicher mit seiner Position als Schreibtischtäter. Man merkte, dass ihm die Männer und das Einsatzgeschehen fehlten.

Maggie konnte sich ein paar Mal unter fadenscheinigen Ausreden in das Battallions-Büro in Mourmelon le Grand schleichen, jedoch waren die beiden dabei sehr selten alleine. Insbesondere Dicks Adjutant Zielinski war ihnen regelmäßig im Weg. Daher mussten die Beiden sich mit kurzen, unauffälligen Berührungen begnügen. Nur wenn ausschließlich Lew anwesend war, erlaubten die beiden sich auch mal einen kurzen Kuss oder eine schnelle Umarmung während Lew quasi Schmiere stand.

Nachdem Moose angeschossen und in ein Krankenhaus gebracht worden war, hatte die Easy einen neuen CO namens Norman Dike bekommen. Maggie wollte nicht voreilig über ihren neuen CO urteilen, jedoch hatte sie sehr schnell den Eindruck, dass es ihm gar nicht daran gelegen war die Easy vernünftig zu leiten, sondern dass es ihm lediglich darum ging Einsatzerfahrung zu sammeln um dann die Karriereleiter weiter hinauf zu steigen. Die Jungs nannten Lt. Dike insgeheim schon Foxhole-Norman, da sie ihn so gut wie nie zu sehen bekamen. Insbesondere nach den schnellen Wechseln des Easy-COs seit dem Verlassen von Camp Toccoa, wäre es wichtig gewesen, dass Dike sich regelmäßig bei den Männern sehen ließe, um deren Vertrauen zu gewinnen. Aber so, wie es war, verließen sich die Männer eher auf die Non-Coms; insbesondere auf First Sergeant Lipton, der seinen Job hervorragend machte und quasi zur „Kompanie-Mutter" geworden war. Maggie konnte Lip nur dafür bewundern, mit wie viel Elan er seiner Aufgabe nachkam und ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken auch noch diverse Aufgaben der Offiziere übernahm.

Maggie konnte nur hoffen, dass Lew Recht hatte und sie tatsächlich bis Mitte März Zeit hätten bis es wieder an die Front ging. In dieser Zeit könnten jedenfalls die Zugführer und die Neuen vernünftig aus- und weitergebildet werden, sodass ein unfähiger CO nicht allzu sehr ins Gewicht fiele.

Da Dick furchtbar abgespannt war, freute Maggie sich unheimlich, dass Dick einen Wochenendpass nach Paris bekommen hatte. Leider war es Lew nicht gelungen auch für sie einen Pass zu organisieren. Natürlich hätte Maggie gerne ein wenig private Zeit mit Dick verbracht, war jedoch primär froh, dass Dick endlich mal aus dieser Tretmühle herauskam. Zum Trost war Bill Guarnere gerade zurückgekehrt, nachdem er aus dem Krankenhaus ausgebrochen war. Bill verstand es beinahe so gut wie Lip, sie von ihrer Sehnsucht nach Dick sowie von der aufkommenden Kälte abzulenken. Jedoch war auch Bill nicht immer an ihrer Seite, da er zum einen natürlich seine militärischen Aufgaben zu erfüllen hatte und zweitens großes Interesse an einem Etablissement namens „Lulus" zeigte…

Der erste Zug wohnte in einem ziemlich zerbombten Haus, sodass es auch nachts im Schlafsack furchtbar kalt war. Da sie noch keine Winterausrüstung erhalten hatten, blieb Maggie in der Nacht auf Sonntag nichts anderes übrig, als mit Lip in einen Schlafsack zu kriechen und den anderen ausgebreitet als Decke über sich zu legen. Maggie musste zugeben, dass sie sich in Lips Armen sehr geborgen und sicher fühlte, jedoch kam nichts an das Gefühl heran, das sie hatte, wenn sie in Dicks Armen lag. Sie hoffte, dass er während seines Paris-Aufenthaltes wenigstens kurzzeitig abschalten und sich entspannen würde.

Dick war schon einige Tage wieder aus Paris zurück, ehe Maggie ihn das erste Mal sah. Er stand zusammen mit Lew und Col. Sink und besprach anscheinend das anstehende Ausrücken. Nachdem der Colonel gegangen war, ging Maggie zu den beiden Männern um Dick zu begrüßen und zu fragen, wie es in Paris war.

Als sie auf ihn zuging, konnte sie nicht verhindern, dass ein riesiges Lächeln ihr Gesicht zierte, da sie sich einfach wahnsinnig freute ihn endlich wieder zu sehen.

Bei den Jungs angekommen, fragte sie Dick auch gleich: „Hey, Dick, wie war es in Paris?" ohne dabei den wütenden Gesichtsausdruck Dicks oder den verstörten von Lew zu bemerken.

„Es heißt immer noch Captain Winters für Sie, Lieutnant Fox!"

Maggie dachte zunächst, sie hätte zu laut gesprochen oder sie ständen unter Beobachtung anderer Offiziere. Als sie sich unauffällig umsah, musste sie jedoch feststellen, dass nichts davon der Fall war. Ehe sie sich überlegen konnte, was nicht in Ordnung war, fuhr Dick auch schon fort: „Ich war in der reizenden Begleitung einer äußerst netten Krankenschwester…" Da Maggie begriff, was Dick damit implizierte, traten ihr augenblicklich die Tränen in die Augen. Sie konnte überhaupt nicht begreifen, wie Dick dazu kam so etwas zu tun und es ihr dann auch noch ins Gesicht zu schleudern, ehe sie ausrückten. Als Lew sich räusperte, fiel ihr auf, dass sie Dick noch immer mit offenem Mund anstarrte und der Colonel wieder im Anmarsch war. Maggie musste all ihren Willen aufbringen, um ihre Tränen zurück zu drängen.

„Gut, Captain. Ich wollte nur, dass sie wissen, dass es uns an nahezu allem fehlt…"

„Danke, Lieutnant. Sie können dann gehen." erwiderte Dick, der selbst noch nicht fassen konnte, was er da gerade gesagt hatte.

Damit machten sie sich auf den Weg nach Bastogne und froren sich auf den Lastern ihre Ärsche ab. Maggie fühlte sich wie der Belag in einem Lip/Guarnere-Sandwich und trotzdem war ihr kalt. Die beiden Männer hatten sofort gemerkt, dass Maggie etwas weiteres bedrückte als nur der anstehende Einsatz. Jedoch wollte Maggie nicht darüber reden. Zum einen wollte sie nicht, dass die anderen Männer mitbekamen, dass sie eine Beziehung zu ihrem Captain hatte und zum anderen wollte sie die Jungs nicht auch noch mit ihren privaten Problemen belasten.

Sie hatten keine Winterkleidung, nicht genügend Essensvorräte und sehr wenig Munition. Und dies an der Front, von der andere Divisionen sich bereits zurück gezogen hatten, sodass das 2. Battalion vollkommen auf sich alleine gestellt war.

Lip, Guarnere und Maggie hielten die Jungs dazu an, den sich zurückziehenden Männern alles an Munition und anderweitig nützlichen Gegenständen abzunehmen, was diese entbehren konnten. Einer der Lieutnants war zum Glück der Easy so vorausschauend gewesen und hatte sich bei einem Munitionsdepot eingedeckt, sodass die Easy zumindest in soweit fürs Erste wieder ganz passabel ausgerüstet war.

Maggie hörte wie dieser Dick davor warnte, dass die Easy eingekesselt werden würde und es zeigte sich mal wieder Dicks trockener Humor, den Maggie so mochte als Dick dem jungen Lieutnant antwortete, sie seien schließlich Fallschirmspringer und liefen eingekesselt erst zur Hochform auf.

Die Stimmung zwischen Maggie und Dick war ungefähr so eisig, wie das Wetter in Belgien.

In den Ardennen hatte Maggie sich gemeinsam mit Lip eingegraben und beide versuchten sich sowohl physisch als auch psychisch aneinander zu wärmen. Lip fehlte jetzt in der Vorweihnachtszeit seine Familie ganz besonders. Er fragte sich, ob seine Frau ihn überhaupt wiedererkennen würde und zweifelte daran, dass sie imstande wäre den neuen Lip zu lieben. Als er diese Sorge mit Maggie teilte, war diese vollkommen entsetzt: „Lip, dieser Krieg verändert uns alle. Und ich muss zugeben, die wenigsten zu ihrem Vorteil. Du jedoch bist jemand, auf den man sich hier ohne weiteres verlassen kann. Du übernimmst ohne an dein eigenes Wohl zu denken die Verantwortung für deinen Zug und stellst die Männer über alles andere. Deine Frau wird sicherlich nicht nachvollziehen können, was du hier erlebt hast, jedoch bin ich sicher, dass sie sich bemühen wird, wenn du ihr die Chance dazu gibst. Und meiner Meinung nach hat sie es auch mit dem neuen Lip immer noch sehr gut. Schließlich bist du verantwortungsbewusst, liebevoll, verlässlich und sehr clever. Sicherlich bist du jetzt nicht mehr so unbeschwert wie vor dem Krieg, jedoch ist eine gewisse Ernsthaftigkeit nicht zwangsläufig etwas Schlechtes. Ich jedenfalls wäre froh, einen Ehemann wie dich zu haben."

„Wow. Das ist das Netteste was jemals jemand zu mir gesagt hat, Mag. Danke."

„Hey, ich habe lediglich die Wahrheit und meine Sicht der Dinge kundgetan. Zudem wüsste ich nicht, wie ich die letzten Tage ohne dich hätte überstehen sollen…"

„Liebes, weißt du denn inzwischen, wieso Dick zu dir gesagt hat, er sei mit einer anderen Frau zusammen gewesen?"

Zunächst druckste Maggie herum, nach erneuter Aufforderung rückte sie jedoch mit der Sprache heraus. „Also, Harry ist nachdem er mich tränenüberströmt auf dem Weg zum Sammelpunkt angetroffen hat zu Dick gegangen und hat ihn gefragt, was denn mit uns los sei. Dick hat ihm wohl geantwortet, dass er lediglich auf mein Verhalten während seines Paris-Aufenthaltes reagiert habe. Als Harry ihn fragte welches Verhalten, hat Dick ihn angemacht, er bräuchte gar nicht zu versuchen es zu verschleiern, da er bereits von Nixon wüsste, dass wir miteinander im Bett gewesen seien…"

„Du und Harry?"

„Hm… Nee…. Du und ich…"

„Wie kommt Dick denn bitte darauf?"

„Hat Lew ihm wohl erzählt."

„Und wie kommt der bitte zu so einer bescheuerten Information? Bitte, Mag, versteh mich nicht falsch. Du bist eine sehr begehrenswerte Frau. Allerdings liebe ich meine Frau und würde sie nie betrügen. Zudem weiß ich, dass Dick und du einfach zusammengehören."

„Das habe ich auch gedacht… Ich weiß auch nicht, wie Nix dazu kommt Dick so etwas zu erzählen. Er kann noch nicht mal mitbekommen haben, wie ich in der Nacht von Samstag auf Sonntag bei dir geschlafen habe, weil es so arschkalt war, da er zu dem Zeitpunkt im Hauptquartier war."

„Hast du versucht das klar zu stellen?

„Ich hatte gar keine Gelegenheit dazu. Als ich Dick das erste Mal nach diesem Wochenende sah, hat er mir mitgeteilt, wie prächtig er sich in Paris mit einer anderen Frau amüsiert habe. Und das hat so wehgetan, dass ich gar nicht imstande war etwas zu erwidern…"

„Aber glaubst du wirklich, dass der tugendhafte Dick die Frau, die er offenkundig liebt betrügt?"

„Nein, das glaube ich nicht. Das macht das Ganze aber nur noch schlimmer. So weiß ich ja, dass er dies lediglich gesagt hat um mich zu verletzen. Und das ist ihm im Übrigen gehörig gelungen."

„Du bist dir also sicher, dass er dich angelogen hat?"

„Aus rein rationaler Sicht, ja. Ad 1 kenne ich Dick ebenso wie du als tugendhaften und absolut treuen Menschen. Zum Zweiten kann er während seines Parisaufenthaltes noch gar nichts von unserer vermeintlichen Affäre gewusst haben, sodass eine Racheaktion ausscheidet. Leider hat mein Herz diese Infos noch nicht gänzlich erfasst…"

Maggie liefen mal wieder die Tränen, wie so oft in den letzten Tagen.

„Oh Gott, ich benehme mich wie ein kleines Mädchen, dem man sein Lieblingsspielzeug weggenommen hat. Aber es tut so weh. Ich hatte wirklich gedacht, Dick und ich hätten eine Chance nach diesem gottverdammten Krieg."

„Liebes, komm her. Es tut mir so leid. Soll ich mal mit ihm reden?"

Maggie, die sich inzwischen an Lip gekuschelt hatte, schüttelte den Kopf. „Lass mal. Schließlich bist du der vermeintliche Zweitdelinquent… Ich fürchte, dass Dick demnach momentan nicht so gut auf dich zu sprechen sein dürfte. Aber kannst du dir erklären, wieso Lew Dick so einen Schwachsinn erzählt?"

„Da gibt es verschiedene Möglichkeiten…"

„Schieß los!"


	17. Chapter 17

Als hätte Maggie damit das Kommando gegeben, begann der deutsche Artilleriebeschuss. Lip und Maggie duckten sich in ihrem Schützenloch noch tiefer, wobei Lip sich schützend über Maggie lehnte.

Als der Beschuss wieder abebbte, waren diverse „Sani!"-Rufe zu vernehmen. Da Maggie wusste, dass Doc Roe momentan der einzige Easy-Sanitäter an der Front war, da Spina auf der Suche nach Material war, schlüpfte sie ebenfalls aus ihrem Loch um den Verletzten zu helfen. Sie hatte Glück und traf nur auf leicht Verletzte, die sie ohne weiteres selbst versorgen konnte. Bei dieser Gelegenheit schaute Maggie zugleich auch mal bei Guarnere vorbei, da die beiden sich in letzter Zeit kaum gesehen hatten.

„Hey, Schönheit. Was treibt dich bei diesem Wetter aus deinem Schützengraben? Hattest wohl Sehnsucht nach dem guten Bill, hm?"

„Ohja, ich konnte mich kaum noch zurückhalten. Vor lauter Sehnsucht nach dir, wäre ich beinahe während des Beschusses losgelaufen. Ich hatte Glück, dass Lip mich festgehalten hat…"

„Apropos Lip. Es stimmt doch nicht, was man über euch zwei sagt, oder?"

„Frag doch Lt. Nixon. Der weiß darüber anscheinend mehr als Lip und ich."

„Er ist ja auch unser Intelligence-Officer" versuchte Bill die Situation etwas aufzulockern, wurde aber schnell wieder ernst und fragte: „Und was sagt Dick dazu, dass sein bester Freund solche Gerüchte über seine Liebste verbreitet?"

„Er glaubt ihm…" Bei dieser Aussage schossen Maggie schon wieder die Tränen in die Augen.  
>„Hey, Kleine. Komm mal her zu Old Bill Guarnere."<p>

Nachdem er merkte, dass Maggie wieder ruhiger wurde, fragte er: „Woher weißt du, dass Dick dieser bescheuerten Geschichte glaubt?"

„Weil er mir gesagt hat, dass er sich in Paris mit einer anderen amüsiert hat, als ich ihn das erste Mal Anfang der Woche gesehen habe."

„Wie bitte? Aber das kannst du ihm doch nicht abnehmen?"

„Tue ich ja auch nicht. Nicht wirklich… Er hat das nur gesagt um mich zu verletzen, weil er selbst durch den Gedanken, dass ich ihn betrügen könnte so verletzt war."

„Hast du ihm denn nicht gesagt, dass das vollkommener Schwachsinn ist?"

„Ich bin nicht dazu gekommen, da ich mir nicht die Blöße geben wollte vor Dick, Lew und dem Colonel in Tränen auszubrechen… Und als ich nach unserer Ankunft an der Front versucht habe ihn anzusprechen, hat er sich einfach umgedreht und mir gesagt, ich solle gefälligst auf meine Position gehen."

„Wow. Das klingt wirklich nicht gut. Aber hast du eine Erklärung dafür, wieso Lt. Nixon Dick so etwas erzählt?"

„Lustig, dass du fragst. Das haben Lip und ich uns auch gefragt, ehe der Beschuss losging und ich versucht habe Doc Roe unter die Arme zu greifen. Möchtest du vielleicht einen Tipp abgeben?"

„Nun, da wäre als erstes der gute Vat 69. Als zweites besteht die Möglichkeit, dass Nixon eifersüchtig auf dich ist. Schließlich haben Dick und er sonst wie Pech und Schwefel aneinander gehangen. Mein Favorit ist aber die dritte Option: Er ist zu kurz gekommen, falls du verstehst, was ich meine."

„Rätst du das jetzt oder hast du unter der Dusche Feldstudien durchgeführt?" fragte Maggie eigentlich nur um die Stimmung ein wenig aufzuheitern.

„Nun, ich habe so meine Quellen… Achja, falls das mit Dick und dir noch mal was werden sollte, kann man dir wohl gratulieren."

„Will! Du kannst doch nicht einfach so deine Vorgesetzten… ähm… inspizieren!"

„Sicher kann ich. Nur über Sobel kann ich dir keine Auskunft geben."

„Oh, bitte. Ich verzichte dankend auf diese Kenntnis! Und wenn mich dessen Bestückung interessiert hätte, hätte ich sicherlich einen Weg gefunden, an diese Kenntnis zu erlangen…"

„Das glaub ich wohl gerne. Falls ich was für dich tun kann, sag mir bitte bescheid, Mag. Ich mag es nicht, wenn du so leidest!"

„Danke, Will. Ich gehe dann mal wieder zu meinem angeblichen Lover."

„Klar. Aber tut nichts, was ich nicht auch tun würde." schob Bill mit einem Zwinkern hinterher.

Als Maggie wieder zu der Nähe ihres Loches kam, sah sie Gene Roe an einem Baum lehnen. Gene schien apathisch und bemerkte Maggie eine ganze Weile nicht. Erst als sie ihn direkt ansprach, sah er auf. Maggie erkundigte sich nach seinem Befinden und versuchte ihm ein wenig Trost zu spenden, wenngleich sie sich selbst alles andere als gut fühlte. Während sie Gene im Arm hielt, hörte Maggie jemanden furchtbar husten. Als ihr klar wurde, dass es sich bei dem Hustenden um Lip handelte, spurtete sie los um zu sehen, was bei ihm nicht stimmte. Jedoch war kein äußerer Einfluss erkennbar, der den Husten erklären würde und Maggie machte sich ernsthaft Sorgen um Lip.

„Hey Lip. Seit wann hast du diesen furchtbaren Husten?"

„Der kam eben wie angeflogen… Aber allmählich habe ich das Gefühl, ich müsse meine Lunge von mir geben."

„Lip, du musst ins Hauptquartier! Du hast bestimmt eine Lungenentzündung und brauchst Penizillin. Gene und ich haben keines hier."

„Ach was. Das wird schon bald wieder gehen. Ich kann dich doch jetzt nicht alleine hier lassen."

„Mach dir um mich bitte keine Gedanken und sieh zu, dass du wenigstens an Penizillin und eine warme Mahlzeit kommst! Wenn du tot umfällst, bist du weder mir noch den Männern eine Hilfe. Also geh zu Luz und bestell dir ein „Taxi" in die Stadt."

„Okay, ich bin aber spätestens beim Einbruch der Dunkelheiten wieder hier. Ich möchte nicht, dass du lange alleine bist."

„Danke Lip. Du bist wirklich süß. Aber nun kümmere dich erstmal um dich!"

„Japp, bis später."

Als Lip gegangen war, fühlte Maggie sich furchtbar alleine und fing an zu weinen. Das war einfach alles zu viel für sie. Die Kälte, der permanente Beschuss, die berstenden Bäume. Hinzu kam der Schmerz wegen Dicks Verhalten, für das sie objektiv gar keinen Anlass gegeben hatte. Das war für Mag das Schlimmste: Dass sie sich keinerlei Schuld bewusst war. Schließlich konnte Dick nichts dagegen sagen, wenn Maggie sich bei Temperaturen um den Gefrierpunkt eine Wärmequelle suchte. Und hierfür kamen nur die anderen in Betracht, da die Versorgung mehr als mangelhaft war. Maggie hätte gedacht, dass es Dick am wenigsten ausmachen würde, wenn sie zu Lip ginge, da Dick ihm immer vertraut hatte.

Einige Tage später inspizierte Dick die Front, da er sich Sorgen um seine Jungs und Maggie machte. Als er Maggie sah, die gerade aus der Grube von Spina und Roe krabbelte erschreckte er gewaltig. Maggie hatte dicke Augenringe, die verrieten, dass sie kaum noch geschlafen hatte, seitdem sie in Bastogne waren. Zunächst dachte Dick, dass sie sich die Nächte wohl mit Lip rumgeschlagen hatte, dann fiel ihm aber auf wie abwegig das ganze war. Schließlich waren die beiden direkt an der Front positioniert und Dick hatte gehört, wie krank Lip war.

Als er näher hinsah, fiel ihm auf, dass Maggie ihn todtraurig ansah. Ihre Wangen waren eingefallen und sie sah mehr tot als lebendig aus. Daher beschloss Dick über seinen Schatten zu springen und sie anzusprechen.

„Hey Maggie, wie geht's dir?"

„Danke, gut, Sir."

„Du siehst aber nicht danach aus" und während er das sagte, sah Dick wie Maggie die Tränen in die Augen traten.

„Sir, wenn Sie mich jetzt entschuldigen würden, ich muss Lip ablösen, er muss die Jungs noch briefen…"

„Sicher. Sobald er zurück ist, solltest du aber mal ins Hauptquartier fahren und was Warmes essen."

„Ja, Sir." Damit ging Maggie weiter um den noch immer kranken Lip abzulösen.

Kurze Zeit später, besprach Lip das Vorgehen mit einem Teil der Jungs. Sie sollten sich nie mit allzu vielen an einer Stelle aufhalten, damit im Falle eines Treffers nicht zu viele Soldaten ausfielen. Daher ging Lip weiter und wiederholte das Ganze mit dem Rest seines Zuges. Während dieser zweiten Besprechung stießen Dick und Nix zu ihnen. Dick warf Lip einen forschenden Blick zu, konnte jedoch Lips Blick nicht einfangen, da dieser die ganze Zeit über Nix böse anvisierte.

Zurück in seinem Zelt sprach Dick Lew auf Maggie und Lip an.

„Lew, bist du dir sicher, dass bei den beiden etwas lief? Lip hat dich eben die ganze Zeit angestarrt, als wolle er dich mit seinen Blicken töten."

„Klar möchte er das. Schließlich ist er durch mich aufgeflogen."

„Hast du Maggie in den letzten Tagen gesehen?"

„Nein, ich nehme an sie war die meiste Zeit bei Lip. Zudem habe ich gehört, greift sie den Sanis immer häufiger unter die Arme, da Gene auch nicht ganz auf der Höhe ist."

„Lew, sie sieht aus wie ein Gespenst. Ihre Wangen sind eingefallen, sie hat riesige Augenringe und wirkte total apathisch."

„Ich nehme an, der Krieg geht an niemandem spurlos vorbei Dick. Maggie ist noch viel näher an der Front als wir und selbst ich habe Albträume." Dabei verschwieg Lew jedoch, dass diese Albträume nicht ausschließlich durch den Krieg sondern auch durch sein schlechtes Gewissen ausgelöst wurden. Er machte sich Vorwürfe, dass er seinem besten Freund gegenüber wohlmöglich voreilige Schlüsse über Maggie gezogen hatte. Schließlich hatte er nur gesehen, wie Lip und Maggie zusammen in ein Lager gegangen waren, was bei diesen arktischen Temperaturen durchaus sinnvoll war. Insgeheim wusste er, dass er Dick gegenüber behauptet hatte, dass Maggie ihn betrogen habe, weil er Dick wieder für sich alleine haben wollte. Sie waren seit der Offiziersschule unzertrennlich gewesen und seitdem Dick und Maggie mehr oder minder ein Paar waren, hatte Dick nicht mehr so viel Zeit für ihn. Er wandte sich mit seinen Sorgen nicht mehr an ihn sondern an Maggie und das kränkte Lew, der sich in diesem Krieg eh unnütz fühlte. Schließlich hatte er noch nicht einmal auf den Feind gefeuert. Das einzige was er tat, waren das Studieren von Karten und das Ausbaldowern von Taktiken, die am Ende eh nie aufgingen.

Nach langem Schweigen fügte Dick hinzu: „Als ich ihr in die Augen gesehen habe, konnte ich nichts außer immenser Trauer und Zuneigung sehen. Keine Reue, keine Schuld. Dabei kann man Maggie ihre Emotionen eigentlich immer ganz gut ansehen…"


	18. Chapter 18

Nach einer langen Zeit der Stille raffte Lew sich dazu auf mit Dick reinen Tisch zu machen.

„Du, Dick?"

„Ja, Lew?"

„Möglicherweise war es nicht richtig, was ich dir über Mag und Lip gesagt habe… Ich habe nur mitbekommen, wie die beiden zusammen ein Quartier bezogen haben und wie einer der Jungs meinte, sie hätten zusammen in einem Schlafsack gelegen und gekuschelt. Und da sie sich immer gut verstanden haben und du und Maggie ja nicht wirklich in die Gänge gekommen seid, habe ich halt geschlussfolgert, dass da was lief…"

„Soll das heißen, du hast mich angelogen, Lew?"

„Nicht im engen Sinne. Meine Aussage könnte durchaus wahr sein. Allerdings weiß ich es nicht mit Sicherheit…"

„Oh mein Gott, Lew! Ich habe auf deinem Halbwissen aufbauend das mieseste Geschütz aufgefahren, das mir eingefallen ist und Maggie gesagt, dass ich sie in Paris betrogen habe."

„Das kann sie dir aber doch unmöglich abgenommen haben."

„Noch schlimmer. Dann hätte sie nämlich durchschaut, dass ich sie mit Absicht verletzt habe, so gut ich nur konnte…"

„Dick, es tut mir leid. Vielleicht solltest du mal mit ihr reden…"

„Das werde ich."

Gerade als Dick aus dem Zelt heraustrat, begann erneut der Artilleriebeschuss, sodass Dick gezwungen war, in sein Zelt zurück zu kehren. Als die Deutschen endlich aufhörten zu schießen, machte Dick sich auf den Weg an die Frontlinie. Auf dem Weg dahin half er bei der Versorgung zweier Verwundeter, sodass es schon Abend war als er bei den vordersten Schützenlöchern ankam. Er suchte das von Lip und Maggie und schlüpfte hinein. Was er dort sah war wie eine Ohrfeige für ihn.

Seine Maggie lag eng an Lip gekuschelt da und schlief. Bei genauerem Hinsehen bemerkte Dick jedoch, dass Maggie geweint haben musste.

„Dick, sie ist förmlich zusammen gebrochen. Maggie muss schnellstmöglich von der Front weg. Das hier ist das erste Mal, dass sie schläft seitdem sie hier ist…"

„Wieso hat sie vorher nicht geschlafen?"

„Sie sagte, sie könne nicht schlafen, solange du der Meinung seiest, sie hätte dich betrogen. Und als der zweite vermeintlich Involvierte kann ich dir mit Sicherheit sagen, dass bei uns nichts lief. Ich liebe meine Frau und Maggie liebt dich über alles. Das, was du zu ihr gesagt hast und der andauernde Beschuss sowie die permanente Lebensgefahr für uns, hat sie so tief bedrückt, dass sie nicht schlafen konnte…"

„Oh mein Gott. Lew hat es mir gegenüber so dargestellt, als wüsste er mit Sicherheit, dass zwischen euch was lief. Und kurz nachdem er mir das gesagt hatte, kam auch schon Maggie und fragte völlig unbedarft, wie es in Paris gewesen sei. Und ich war so verletzt, dass ich das Verletzendeste zu ihr gesagt habe, was mir einfiel."

„Aber wieso hast du sie denn nicht wenigstens angehört, sondern deinem Vat 69-Kumpel ohne weiteres geglaubt?"

„Ich habe nicht nachgedacht, sondern einfach rot gesehen."

„Dass ich das noch erlebe. Dick Winters verliert die Contenance und handelt ohne vorher zu denken… Da können wir uns wohl glücklich schätzen, dass solche Kurzschlussreaktionen nur in deinem Privatleben vorkommen."

„Sehr witzig Lip. Es tut mir leid, dass ich dir unterstellt habe, mir Maggie auszuspannen."

„Dick, für mich ist das kein großes Problem. Ist schon verziehen. Allerdings weiß ich nicht, wie es in Maggie aussieht. Sie hat zwar wie ein Roboter funktioniert, wurde aber von Tag zu Tag irgendwie apathischer. Selbst Guarnere hat sich schon um sie gesorgt. Apropos Guarnere, du solltest dich vor dem in Acht nehmen. Er hat seine Sobel-Vernichtungsstrategien jetzt auf dich umgeschrieben, da du Maggie so sehr verletzt hast."

„Ohje. Da muss ich mich wohl vor Handgranaten besonders in Acht nehmen..."

Anschließend hob Dick die tiefschlafende Maggie hoch und trug sie zu dem Wagen, der gerade einigen Nachschub gebracht hatte. Maggie sollte ein paar Tage in der Stadt bleiben und sich ausruhen. So ausgepowert wie sie war, war sie für die Jungs eine größere Gefahr als Hilfe. Dick fiel es furchtbar schwer seine kleine verletzliche Maggie alleine in die Stadt zu schicken, allerdings konnte er seinen Kommandoposten auch nicht verlassen.

Maggie erwachte viele Stunden später in dem provisorischen Lazarett in Bastogne. Sie wurde panisch, da sie nicht wusste, wie und wieso sie in das Lazarett gekommen war. Schnell beugte sich jedoch eine junge Schwester über sie und teilte ihr mit, dass sie lediglich aufgrund eines akuten Erschöpfungszustandes hier sei und wieder gehen könne, sobald sie fit war. Maggie stellte sich der freundlichen Schwester vor und erfuhr, dass sie René hieß. René und Maggie unterhielten sich ein wenig, bis René zu einem Verletzten musste. Maggie schlief daraufhin schnell wieder ein.

Als sie erneut erwachte fühlte sie sich gleich viel fitter und half den Sanis und Schwestern bei der Versorgung der Verwundeten. Auch Eugene kam ins Lazarett, da es Harry Welsh erwischt hatte. Maggie half sofort den Lieutnant zu versorgen, während René und Gene raus gingen um sich ein wenig zu unterhalten. Maggie merkte gleich, dass Gene bei der jungen Schwester ein wenig Halt fand und bewunderte die junge Frau dafür, dass sie sich auch noch um das Seelenheil des Sanis kümmern konnte.

Zwei Stunden später wollte Gene wieder zurück an die Front. Da Heiligabend war, bequatschte Maggie ihn, sie wieder mit zurück zu nehmen, da es ihr schon wieder viel besser ging. So fuhren sie im Wagen des Colonels mit.

An der Front angekommen, las der Colonel das Schreiben des Generals vor und schaffte es so, die Stimmung für kurze Zeit ein wenig zu lockern.

Ehe sich alle wieder auf den Weg zu ihren Gräben machen konnten hielt Dick Maggie auf.

„Mag, können wir mal reden?"

„Ich war nicht derjenige, der ein Gespräch abgeblockt hat, Dick."

„Ich weiß, Maggie." Dick leitete Maggie zu seinem Zelt und warf Nix einen Todesblick zu, damit dieser ihnen ja nicht folgte.

„Maggie, ich wollte mich bei dir entschuldigen. Es tut mir wirklich wahnsinnig leid, dass ich Lew geglaubt habe ohne dich anzuhören. Ich weiß, das, was ich zu dir gesagt habe, ist unentschuldbar. Zumal ich davon ausgehe, dass du schon weißt, dass ich dich angelogen habe…"

„Ich bin davon ausgegangen. Ich weiß aber nicht, was schmerzhafter ist, Dick. Das Bewusstsein, betrogen worden zu sein oder das Gefühl mutwillig zutiefst verletzt worden zu sein…"

„Mag, ich kann mich nur noch mal entschuldigen. Ich habe mich verhalten wie ein Arschloch. Aber als Lew mir das von dir und Lip erzählt habe, konnte ich keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen. Ich war so verletzt, dass ich gar nicht mehr in der Lage war seine Aussage zu hinterfragen. Zudem bin ich nicht davon ausgegangen, dass mein bester Freund mich belügt."

„Aber du bist davon ausgegangen, dass ich imstande wäre dich zu betrügen?"

„Ja, in diesem Moment schon. Du hast mir in Paris so sehr gefehlt. Und dann hatte ich auch noch was für dich, was mich wohl noch verletzlicher machte…"

„Dick, du sprichst wirr. Wie könnte dich ein Gegenstand für mich verletzlicher machen?"

**So, meine lieben Leser, es ist schön zu sehen, dass an der Geschichte scheinbar doch ein gewisses Interesse besteht. Das ist sehr gut für meine Motivation Wie immer würde ich mich wahnsinnig über euer Feedback freuen. Kapitel 19 ist auch schon fast fertig **


	19. Chapter 19

**Herzlichen Dank an BlaueSchlumpfine, die mir mit ihrer lieben Review bereits den Tag versüßt hat.**

„Nunja, es war nicht nur irgendein Mitbringsel… Ohje, eigentlich hatte ich mir das etwas anders vorgestellt, aber nunja. Ehe ich es mir wieder total mit dir verscherze… Maggie Fox willst du meine Ehefrau werden?" fragte Dick während er auf die Knie sank und eine kleine Schachtel aus der Jackentasche holte.

„Moment mal. Verstehe ich das gerade richtig? Gestern dachtest du noch, ich würde dich mit einem Kameraden betrügen und jetzt machst du mir einen Antrag?" Maggie war total verwirrt. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie Dick so schnell verzeihen konnte. Andererseits wollte sie sich auch nicht zickig anstellen. Schließlich wusste sie unter welchem Stress Dick litt und was Stress mit dem Urteilsvermögen eines Menschen anstellte.

„Ja, wohl keine besonders glückliche Wahl, mhm? Das war dann wohl ein „Nein"."

„Das habe ich nicht gesagt. Ich wollte mich nur vergewissern, dass ich dich nicht missverstanden habe."

„Soll das heißen, dass du meine Frau werden möchtest?"

„Ja, möchte ich, du Trottel. Und jetzt komm schon wieder hoch, sonst bekommst du noch ein wehes Knie, bist ja schließlich auch nicht mehr der Jüngste."

Dick war überglücklich und nahm seine Maggie fest in die Arme. Er gab ihr einen zarten Kuss und streifte ihr anschließend den kleinen weißgoldenen Diamantring über, den er in Paris gekauft hatte.

Als die Jungs von der Neuigkeit erfuhren, waren alle aus dem Häuschen und konnten sogar für eine Weile die furchtbare Umgebung, in der sie sich befanden vergessen.

„Seht ihr, ich hab doch gesagt, dass Dick das auch ganz alleine schafft. Wisst ihr noch?" begann Lip.

„Ohja und ob ich mich erinnere. Malark wollte Maggie in Dicks Namen mit deinem Ehering einen Antrag machen. Mann, das waren noch Zeiten… Habt ihr auch das Gefühl, dass das schon Jahrzehnte und nicht erst 2 Jahre her ist?" fragte Guarnere und erhielt große Zustimmung.

„Moment mal. Malarkey wollte Maggie in meinem Namen einen Antrag machen? Wie ist er denn darauf gekommen?" fragte der verwirrte Dick.

„Bei allem Respekt, Sir. Außer Ihnen und Maggie wussten alle bereits am zweiten Tag, dass Mag und Sie zusammen gehören. Und da ich um ihre Korrektness und ihr zurückhaltendes Wesen wusste, dachte ich, ich nehme Ihnen diese Formalität ab…"

„Das war genial, Malarkey!" schaltete Nix sich dazwischen. Sowohl Dick als auch Maggie hatten ihm schon fast verziehen, dass er ihnen einige sehr kummervolle Tage beschert hatte. „Wieso ist mir das denn nicht eingefallen?"

„Vielleicht weil du es mir zutraust der Frau meines Lebens selbst einen Antrag zu machen, Lew?"

„Also wenn ich ehrlich sein soll, hatte ich da so meine Zweifel…"

„Du bist ja echt ein toller bester Freund" witzelte Dick, der sich unglaublich beschwingt fühlte seitdem Maggie seinen Antrag angenommen hatte.

„Ja, nicht? Überleg doch mal, was ich alleine letzte Woche für dich getan habe. Ich habe Maggie quasi einem Treuetest unterzogen und die Strapazierfähigkeit eurer Beziehung ausgetestet… Und jetzt habe ich noch ein kleines Weihnachtsgeschenk für uns alle" verkündete Lew und zog eine Flasche Vat 69 aus seiner Jacke. Die Jungs waren sofort Feuer und Flamme für das Präsent des Captains und umringten ihn wie kleine Katzen einen Milchtopf.

Dick und Maggie, die ja beide keinen Alkohol tranken zogen sich ein wenig zurück.

„Ich glaube Lew ist für eine Weile beschäftigt. Dann kann ich dir ja in Ruhe mein Weihnachtsgeschenk zeigen" meinte Maggie und dirigierte Dick in die Richtung seines Zeltes.

„Du hast dein Weihnachtsgeschenk in meinen Sachen versteckt?" fragte der verwirrte Dick. „Nein, Schatz, ich bin ja nicht Lew. Ich glaube aber nicht, dass du wollen würdest, dass ich es dir vor den Jungs zeige…"

Maggie hatte Dick mit der Unterstützung von Colonel Sink eine neue Hundemarke besorgt, auf der nicht nur seine Eltern als nächste Angehörige vermerkt waren, sondern auch sie. Maggie wusste, dass diese Marke nicht seine jetzige ersetzen dürfte, da immer nur eine Partei (die Eltern oder die Ehefrau) angegeben werden durfte, hoffte aber, dass Dick verstand, was sie ihm damit sagen wollte.

„Oh mein Gott, Mag. Ich weiß gar nicht, was ich sagen soll… Das ist so unheimlich süß von dir. Aber wie zum Henker bist du daran gekommen?" fragte Dick, während er seine neue Marke in seine Brusttasche zu anderen wichtigen Dingen steckte.

„Nunja. Unser werter Colonel scheint ein Faible für dich zu haben. Und mit mir kommt er scheinbar auch recht gut zurecht, da er unsere Beziehung mir gegenüber quasi schon mehrfach gebilligt hat."

„Ach, spielt der Gute den Kuppler?"

„Naja, jedenfalls stellt er sich uns nicht in den Weg. Aber ich fürchte als Kuppler kann er keinen der Jungs schlagen. Denk nur mal an unsere Graduationsfeier…"

„Ohja. Guarnere hatte Recht, als er eben meinte, das käme einem schon Jahrzehnte entfernt vor…"

Währenddessen saßen die Männer mit Nix draußen und redeten darüber, wie sie üblicherweise Weihnachten verbrachten. Alle machten sich über Lip lustig, der dummerweise zugegeben hatte, dass bei ihm zu Hause der Weihnachtsbaum besungen wurde. Als nach dem Gezeter alle für einen kurzen Moment still waren, konnten sie auf der anderen Seite des Waldes die deutschen Soldaten „Stille Nacht, heilige Nacht" singen hören. Da auch die Deutschen Weihnachten zu feiern schienen, erwartete die Easy in dieser Nacht ausnahmsweise mal keinen Artillerie- und Mörserbeschuss.

Etwa eine Stunde später fragte Guarnere plötzlich nach dem Verbleib von Dick und Maggie, deren Abwesenheit bisher mit Ausnahme von Lip niemandem aufgefallen war.

„Ich hätte da ja einen Verdacht…" begann Malarkey.

„Da bin ich ja mal gespannt" kam es da plötzlich von seinem Captain, der eine strahlende Maggie im Arm hielt.

„Oh, Sir, mit Ihnen hatte ich jetzt gerade nicht gerechnet. Ich denke, Sie und Maggie haben sich gegenseitig Weihnachtsgedichte vorgetragen oder überlegt wie sie ihren Baum nächstes Jahr schmücken werden…"

„Malark, halt besser die Klappe, ehe du dich um Kopf und Kragen redest" befreite Maggie den armen Kameraden und ließ sich neben Guarnere plumpsen.

Dieser flüsterte auch sogleich: „Und, hab ich dir zuviel versprochen?"

„Da kann ich dir leider keine Auskunft zu geben…"

„Ja ne, ist klar. Aber das fette Grinsen auf deinem und dem Gesicht des Captains ist auch eigentlich schon Antwort genug."

„Wir haben nicht… du weißt schon… Ich weiß aber auch nicht, wie Dick reagieren würde, wenn er realisierte, dass seine Männer wissen, dass auch er ein Sexualleben hat…"

„Also ich wüsste das schon ganz gerne…"

„Will, untersteh dich! Sonst müssen die Deutschen sich gar nicht mehr um dich kümmern, weil ich dich schon umgelegt habe!"

„Okay, Misses Captain Winters. Weil heute Weihnachten ist, will ich ja mal nicht so sein…"

Zur selben Zeit hatte Dick eine sehr ähnliche Unterhaltung mit Lew.

Wenig später gingen alle in ihre Schützenlöcher, da sie wussten, dass die nächsten Tage sicherlich anstrengend würden.


	20. Chapter 20

Kurz nachdem sie Ende Januar ihre Stellung in einem Wald am Rande der Stadt Foy wiederbezogen hatten, begann der erneute Artilleriebeschuss. Sie kamen kaum dazu ihre Schützenlöcher von den Hinterbliebenschaften ihrer Kameraden zu säubern und sie neu zu verstärken, ehe um sie herum die Bäume barsten.

An diesem Tag verlor Bill Guarnere bei seinem Versuch Joe Toye zu retten, dem zuvor durch ein Artilleriegeschoss das Bein zerfetzt wurde, ebenfalls sein Bein. Beide kamen ins Lazarett und gerade Guarneres Fehlen schlug insbesondere Malarkey und Maggie aufs Gemüt...

Am Schlimmsten traf es jedoch Buck, der bereits nachdem er aus dem Lazarett kam nicht wieder zu seiner alten Form gefunden hatte. Der Anblick der zerfetzten Beine zweier seiner besten Freunde schien ihm den Rest zu geben und er brach. In Folge dessen verlor die Easy Kompanie auch noch ihren erfahrensten Zugführer.

Hinzu kam die fehlende Führung durch Lt. Dike. Die verbliebenen Zugführer und insbesondere Lip hatten die Jungs während der Observation der Stadt Foy gut im Griff, jedoch war allen klar, dass es bei dem irgendwann ja durchzuführenden Angriff auf die Stadt eines echten COs bedürfe, wenn sie nicht alle draufgehen wollten.

In den folgenden Tagen säuberte das 506. die Wälder westlich und östlich von Foy und damit rückte der tatsächliche Angriff immer näher. Was insbesondere Lip und Maggie nervös machte, war die Tatsache, dass sie regelmäßig unter Artilleriebeschuss standen; die Geschütze jedoch nicht sehen konnten.

Eines Abends standen sie erneut unter Beschuss. Maggie und Lip waren, nachdem sie die Jungs aufgefordert hatten, Schutz zu Suchen, in demselben Schützenloch gelandet. Ihnen vis-à-vis schlidderte George Luz und schaffte es so gerade noch in ihren Graben. Er berichtete, dass es Muck und Penkala getroffen habe. Beide tot. Maggie und Lip hatten diesen Schock noch nicht angedaut als unmittelbar vor ihrem Schützenloch eine fehlgezündete Granate einschlug. Die drei wussten, dass sie eigentlich tot sein müssten und so begann Lip, der bis dato sämtlichen Lastern versagt hatte, mit dem Rauchen. Maggie hatte vollstes Verständnis dafür, dass Lip etwas brauchte, woran er sich festhalten konnte. Sie selbst hing noch wie eine Verrückte an Lips Arm, vor lauter Angst er könne vor ihren Augen doch noch verschwinden.

Malarkey schlug sich sehr tapfer, obwohl er binnen kürzester Zeit drei seiner besten Freunde verloren hatte. Dick hatte ihm angeboten einige Tage im Battallion zu arbeiten, doch Malarkey zog es vor bei den Männern zu bleiben. Maggie hatte er diese Wahl gar nicht erst gelassen. Nachdem er erfahren hatte, was ihr, Lip und Luz passiert war, hatte er ihr befohlen 3 Tage lang als Bote zwischen dem Battallion und der Easy zu fungieren.

Als Maggie wieder an die Front kam, stand der Angriff auf Foy unmittelbar bevor.

„Hey Maggie, hast du mal einen Moment? Ich bin froh, dass du wieder da bist. Obwohl ich zugeben muss, dass ich es sehr genossen habe, mir keine so großen Sorgen um dich machen zu müssen…" kam Lip auf sie zu.

„Ey, dafür musste ich mir nur noch mehr Sorgen um euch alle hier machen. Ich hatte wirklich Angst, ihr würdet Foy attackieren, solange ich nicht da war. Ich bin froh wieder hier zu sein, Lip." sagte Maggie und umarmte ihren verbliebenen besten Freund. Sie merkte, dass sie sich noch mehr Sorgen um Lip machte, seitdem sie Guarnere verloren hatte und musste sehr aufpassen, dass sie nicht klammerte und es Lip somit unmöglich machte seinen Job richtig zu erledigen.

„Darüber wollte ich mit dir sprechen. Ich habe wirklich große Sorgen, dass Dike uns alle umbringt. Er wird schon hypernervös, wenn er mal während eines Bombardements anwesend ist. Was meinst du, wie er sich verhält, wenn die Deutschen uns bei unserem Angriff Paroli bieten?"

„Ich teile deine Sorge, Lip. Und ich fürchte auch, dass sie berechtigt ist. Aber im Prinzip bleibt uns nur zu hoffen und zu beten, da wir wohl bis morgen keinen neuen CO bekommen werden…"

„Genau darüber wollte ich mit Cpt. Winters reden…"

„Versuch's Lip, Ich habe Zweifel, dass Dick etwas unternehmen kann, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass es gut für dich ist, wenn du es wenigstens versucht hast… Brauchst du Unterstützung? Soll ich mitgehen?"

„Das ist lieb, Kleines, aber ich glaube ich gehe besser alleine. Nicht dass er noch denkt, wir wollten ihn emotional erpressen" zwinkerte Lip und zog von dannen.

Als er später zu ihrem gemeinsamen Schützenloch zurückkehrte, berichtete er ihr, dass er leider keinen Erfolg gehabt hatte. Das überraschte Maggie nicht allzu sehr; das, was Lip ihr danach sagte aber schon: „Dick hat übrigens dem Colonel gesagt, du habest dir den Knöchel übel verstaucht und könntest daher nicht an dem Angriff morgen Teil nehmen. Du wirst also mit den hohen Tieren und der Dog Company im Hintergrund warten…"

Lip schmunzelte, weil er genau wusste, wie Maggie darauf reagieren würde.

„Hat der sie noch alle beisammen? Ich bin genauso ein Teil dieser Kompanie wie alle anderen und ich will genauso kämpfen. Also werde ich morgen mit euch kämpfen. Pft, mein Knöchel…"

„Mag, er macht sich doch nur Sorgen. Und ich habe im Übrigen genau gesehen, wie du heute Nachmittag umgeknickt bist, als du hierein gesprungen bist. Zudem ist es mir ehrlich gesagt auch ganz recht, wenn ich dich in Sicherheit weiß…"

Maggie gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und grummelte vor sich hin. „Ich will aber keine Vorzugsbehandlung, nur weil ich die Verlobte vom Battallions XO bin. Wie sieht das denn aus?"

„Mag, mach dir darüber keine Gedanken. Der Colonel trägt die Story doch mit."

„Prima und ich soll mir also aus sicherer Distanz ansehen, wie Dike euch alle mitunter vor die Schlachtbank führt, nur damit der werte Cpt. Winters sich keine Sorgen um mich machen muss?!"

„Korrekt, mein Schatz. Und jetzt find dich damit ab."

„Grmpf!"

Und wie alle befürchtet hatten, versagte Dike am nächsten Tag furchtbar. Obwohl Dick ihm die Operation mehrfach erklärt hatte, blieb Dike mitten auf offener Fläche stehen und befahl den Männern ebenfalls stehen zu bleiben. Der einzige Feuerschutz, den sie hatten, waren einige Heuwagen und Heuballen. Somit standen die meisten Männer mitten in der Schusslinie, sodass viele von ihnen getötet wurden. Maggie fühlte sich furchtbar auf ihrer sicheren Position und völlig hilflos. Ein Blick auf Dick verriet ihr, dass sie nicht die einzige war, die unter der Hilflosigkeit der Zurückgebliebenen litt. Dick verhielt sich wie ein nervöses Pferd und wollte selbst eingreifen. Der Colonel, Maggie und Lew hingen gleichzeitig an ihm, damit er nicht ging.

„Lass mich das erledigen, Dick." Maggie war sich zwar nicht sicher, dass sie ein guter CO sein könne, wusste aber sicher, dass sie es besser machen würde als Dike. Dick gab ihr einen kurzen „Du hast sie ja wohl nicht mehr alle"-Blick und schickte Speirs um Dike abzulösen. Maggie ergärte sich maßlos, dass dieser Wechsel nicht vorher erfolgt war, wusste aber auch, dass sie Dick daraus keinen Vorwurf machen konnte.

Auch unter Speirs' Führung wurde die Easy noch wie wild von einer Übermacht Infanterie beschossen, jedoch konnte Maggie sehen, dass der Angriff allmählich Form annahm. Als Lip ihr später erzählte, was Speirs genau getan hatte, kam Maggie nicht umhin diesen verrückten Bastard zu bewundern.

Kurz nachdem sie mit Lip gesprochen hatte, wurde einer ihrer Kameraden von einem Scharfschützen getroffen. Maggie und Lip teilten einen Blick und ein schnelles Kopfnicken und rannten daraufhin in verschiedene Richtungen los, um den Scharfschützen zu irritieren und Shifty eine bessere Sicht zu ermöglichen. Shifty traf beim ersten Schuss und Lip und Maggie kehrten zurück zu den Männern.

Als Dick's Blick sie traf, dachte Maggie sie müsse tot umfallen. Ihr war klar, dass Dick es nicht gern sah, wenn sie sich in Gefahr brachte, jedoch musste auch er einsehen, dass es ihr Job war.

In der folgenden Woche nahmen sie Noville und Rachamps ein. Die Männer wurden in einem Kloster untergebracht, indem die Nonnen sie gut umsorgten. Dick hatte dafür gesorgt, dass Maggie vorübergehend für das Battallion arbeitete, sodass sie mit den Offizieren dort untergebracht war. Maggie war entzückt zu hören, dass sie und Dick ein Quartier teilten, stellte jedoch fest, dass Dick nach wie vor sauer auf sie war.

„Mensch, Dick. Du weißt genau so gut wie ich, dass es mein Job ist, mein Leben zu riskieren."

„Ja, im erforderlichen Maß. Aber du musst doch nicht immer solche hochgefährlichen Stunts bringen. Ich wäre vor Sorge beinahe umgekommen, als du diesem Scharfschützen als Ziel gedient hast… Mag, ich liebe dich und ich will dich nicht verlieren…"

Maggie warf sich in seine Arme. „Oh, Dick. Ich liebe dich auch! Aber bitte, lass mich meinen Job machen. Du weißt doch selbst, wie es ist, wenn man den Männern nicht helfen kann."

„Grmpf. Aber du musst mir versprechen, dass du keine Extrarisiken mehr eingehst."

„Ich tue mein Bestes"

„Okay. Aber im Moment brauche ich dich tatsächlich für einige Tage beim Battallion; hier ist haufenweise Arbeit liegen geblieben."

„Ich werde mich morgen darum kümmern. Aber jetzt lass uns erstmal ins Bett gehen. Wenn ich mich recht entsinne, ist dies das erste richtige Bett, das wir teilen werden…"

„Japp."

Damit zogen sich beide bis auf die Unterwäsche aus und schliefen eng aneinander gekuschelt ein.

**So, ihr Lieben, das war's erst einmal wieder. Bitte entschuldigt die längere Pause, aber ich hatte eine Menge um die Ohren…**

**Ich würde mich sehr über Feedback von euch freuen! LG **


	21. Chapter 21

Hallo meine lieben Leser.

Zunächst einmal, entschuldigt bitte, dass ich mit dem Update so lange gebraucht habe. Ich hatte zum einen wahnsinnig viel um die Ohren und zum anderen hatte ich ein kleines Motivationsproblem in puncto Schreiben.

Als ich die Leserzahlen und die wenigen, aber sehr lieben Reviews gesehen habe, war mir aber klar, dass ich diese Geschichte für die Leute, denen sie gefällt zu Ende führen möchte.

An dieser Stelle möchte ich noch mal darauf hinweisen, dass ich mit der Geschichte nichts verdiene und mir die Charaktere auch nicht gehören. Des Weitern möchte ich darauf hinweisen, dass es sich um eine Fanfiction handelt und ich mir, auch wenn sie realen Ereignissen nachgebildet ist, einige Freiheiten gönne, die dazu führen, dass die Geschichte historisch nicht ganz korrekt ist (beginnt eigentlich bei der Grundidee ;))

So, nun aber genug gelabert. Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß mit dem nächsten Kapitel.

Anfang Februar kamen sie in das vergleichsweise ruhige Hagenau.

Durch die in Holland und im Bois Jacques erlittenen Verluste, war das Personal vom Regiment abwärts sehr knapp. Daher hatte Dick Maggie im Battallionskommando behalten, wo sie insbesondere mit den administrativen Dingen half. Maggie genoss es, viel Zeit mit Dick verbringen zu können, allerdings fehlten ihr die Jungs schon. Insbesondere machte sie sich furchtbare Sorgen um Lip, der von einer dicken Lungenentzündung gequält wurde und zu pflichtbewusst war, um dem Verlangen seines Körpers nach Ruhe nachzugeben.

Colonel Sink hatte Maggie und Dick zu verstehen gegeben, dass er ihre Beziehung tolerierte, hatte aber gleichzeitig betont, dass er absolute Professionalität von ihnen erwartete. Da in Hagenau und Umgebung viele hochrangige Offiziere unterwegs waren, hatten sie beschlossen, dass Maggie zunächst weiterhin mit den Männern untergebracht bliebe, damit niemand auf die Idee kam, Dick nutze seine Position aus. Dieser Eindruck konnte durch ihre Abbeordnung zum Battallionskommando eh schon entstehen und sie wollten ihr Glück und Col. Sinks Toleranz nicht überstrapazieren.

Am späten Nachmittag des neunten Februars war Maggie gerade auf dem Weg vom Battallionskommando zu dem Haus in dem sie und der Rest des 1. Zuges schliefen, als sich plötzlich ein Arm um ihren Hals schlang und ihr sofort die Luft wegblieb. Sie wurde immer weiter in das Gebüsch am Fluss gezogen und musste dabei feststellen, dass sie viel zu nahe am Ufer gegangen war. Aber nach dem Aufenthalt im Bois Jacques und der anschließenden Eroberung von Foy, Rachamps und Noville war Maggie am Ende ihrer Kräfte. Alle hatten gehofft, sie würden von der Front abgezogen, aber nein, die Easy musste auch noch an der nächsten Offensive teilnehmen…

Maggie versuchte sich gegen ihren Angreifer zu wehren, erreichte mit ihren Bemühungen jedoch nicht viel, da ihr Angreifer mindestens eineinhalb Köpfe größer war als sie. Zudem merkte sie, wie ihr aufgrund des Sauerstoffentzugs das Bewusstsein schwand.

„Wenn du still hältst, lasse ich etwas lockerer" flüsterte ihr der Angreifer auf Deutsch ins Ohr. Maggie stellte die Gegenwehr fürs Erste ein und deutete soweit es ihr möglich war, ein Nicken an und bekam endlich wieder Luft. Nach einigen Sekunden wurde ihre Sicht wieder klar und sie überlegte, was sie tun könnte, als sie an einem Bot, das mit zwei SS-Soldaten bepackt war, ankamen. Maggie war klar, dass sie gegen die drei bewaffneten Männer keine Chance hatte, da sie lediglich ihre Pistole bei sich trug. Schreien würde ihr auch nicht nützen, da sie aufgrund des ständigen Beschusses, dem die Stadt Hagenau ausgesetzt war sowieso keiner hören würde.

Einer der anderen Männer nahm ihre Beine und zog sie in das Bot.

Er schien deutlich verwegener und gefährlicher als die anderen beiden. Zum einen war er älter, Maggie schätzte ihn auf Mitte Dreißig, und zum anderen zierte eine unschöne Narbe seine linke Gesichtshälfte. Er grinste Maggie anzüglich an und zog sie quasi in seinen Schoß. Der erste Gedanke, der Maggie durch den Kopf schoss war ‚nicht schon wieder'. Allerdings bezweifelte Maggie, dass Dick oder Ron ihr wieder zur Hilfe eilen würden. Ron dachte höchstwahrscheinlich, Maggie sei noch bei Dick im Battallionskommando und Dick dachte wohl, Maggie sei wohlbehalten bei ihrem Zug angekommen und würde sie bis zum Schlussbriefing nicht vermissen.

Während sie das dachte, flüsterte der schmierige Typ ihr ins Ohr: "Wenn du dich benimmst und dich kooperativ zeigst, überlebst du diese Nacht vielleicht."

Am anderen Ufer angekommen, luden die Männer sie aus und brachten sie in ein nahegelegenes Haus. Sie führten Maggie an einer Schar Männer, wohl eine Kompanie stark, vorbei ins Obergeschoss. Dort banden sie Maggie an einen Stuhl und begannen sie zu verhören. Als Maggie ihnen nicht antwortete, schlug der Anführer sie mitten ins Gesicht und zwar so heftig, dass Maggies Kopf zur Seite flog.

„Schätzchen, du machst besser deinen hübschen Mund auf, sonst werden deine amerikanischen Kumpels dich morgen nicht wieder erkennen!"

„Ich weiß aber nichts!" erwiderte Maggie und erstaunte die anwesenden Männer mit ihren Deutschkenntnissen. Allerdings hatte sie nicht bedacht, dass sie ihre Situation damit nur verschlimmerte…

„Auch noch eine Deutsche! Du miese Schlampe verrätst dein Vaterland und den Führer, nur um dich von ein paar amerikanischen Schlappschwänzen durchnehmen zu lassen?!"

„Nein, um so Arschlöchern wie dir gewaltig in die Eier zu treten!"

Kaum hatte Maggie diesen Satz vollendet, wurde ihr klar, dass sie sich saudämlich verhallten hatte. Sie hätte es besser wissen müssen und so viel Distanz wie möglich wahren müssen. Nun bekam sie die Quittung in Form einer Ohrfeige, die sie mitsamt des Stuhles, an den sie gebunden war, umschmiss. Anschließend traten die Männer ihr heftig in den Unterleib und in die Rippen, sodass Maggie für einen kurzen Moment ohnmächtig wurde.

Als sie wieder einigermaßen bei Bewusstsein war, fiel ihr ein, dass Dick an diesem Morgen etwas von einem Spezialauftrag für die Easy erzählt hatte, bei dem Gefangene genommen werden sollten. Diese Mission war für die Nacht um ein Uhr angedacht. Maggie betete, dass sie der Folter so lange stand halten würde und die Jungs sie retten würden.

Nachdem einer der Männer sie mit seinem schweren Stiefel am Kopf traf, umgab Maggie tiefes Schwarz, aus dem sie die nächste Stunde nicht mehr aufwachen sollte…

An diesem Abend arbeitet Dick lange, um den nächtlichen Auftrag so sicher über die Bühne bringen zu können. Sein Problem war insbesondere, dass er nicht wusste, wem er die Leitung dieser Mission anvertrauen sollte. Lip fiel aus, da er sich immer noch mit seiner Lungenentzündung quälte. Maggie hatte ihm gerade am Abend zuvor erzählt, dass sie sich große Sorgen um Malarkey machte. Also fiel auch dieser aus. Blieben von den Toccoa-Männern noch Bull und Martin. Bull hatte in den letzten Tagen ebenfalls gesundheitliche Probleme gezeigt, sodass das Los an Martin ging. Dick hatte vollstes Vertrauen in seinen Sergeant; die Auswahl der restlichen Patrouillen-Mitglieder würde er Ron überlassen. Dick würde Maggie gerne von dem Auftrag fern halten, konnte es sich allerdings auch nicht leisten, Lieblinge zu zeigen (natürlich nur in Bezug auf den Job). Und Maggie war eine der drei Deutschsprachigen in der Kompanie. Er hoffte einfach, dass Ron sie von alleine außen vor lassen würde.

Als Dick gerade erneut die Karte des Flussgebietes studierte, kam Lew herein. Seit dem Drama mit Operation Variesity trank Lew noch mehr als zuvor und Dick machte sich ernste Sorgen um seinen besten Freund. Da er Maggie beim ersten Zug in guten Händen wusste, entschloss er sich, die restliche Arbeit liegen zu lassen und den restlichen Abend bis zum Beginn der Mission mit Lew zu verbringen. Vielleicht konnte der sich mal seinen Kummer von der Seele reden.

Lip, der auf „seiner" Couch im CP saß/lag schaute auf die Uhr und wunderte sich, dass Maggie um halb 10 noch nicht vom Battallion zurückgekehrt war. Normalerweise müsste sie um diese Zeit längst zurück sein. Lip bekam ein flaues Gefühl im Bauch und machte sich allmählich wirklich Sorgen. Als Luz des Weges kam, fragte er diesen, ob er Maggie vielleicht gesehen habe. „Nee, nicht seit heute Morgen. Vielleicht haben sie und der werte Captain Winters ihre Pläne, sich so professionell wie möglich zu verhalten, so lange die ganzen hohen Tiere anwesend sind, über Bord geschmissen und sie ist im HQ geblieben…"

Lip zweifelte stark an dieser Lösung, konnte die Möglichkeit aber auch nicht ganz leugnen.

„…oder Dick und Maggie brüten gerade einen Plan aus, wie sie verhindern können, dass diese Operation heute Nacht noch mehr gute Leute umbringt…"

Diese Erklärung erschien Lip deutlich wahrscheinlicher und das flaue Gefühl in seiner Magengegend ließ nach.

„Ja, das wird's sein."

Ehe Luz noch was sagen konnte, kam Speirs durch die Tür und verpasste Lip einen Anschiss, weil er mal wieder nicht das Bett hütete. Lip kuschte und schleppte sich in das Zimmer, das er mit Easy's neuem CO teilte. Dieser hatte ihm sogar mit der simplen Erklärung, er sei krank, das einzige Bett im Raum überlassen. In dem Moment in dem sein Rücken die Matratze berührte, war Lip seinem CO dafür unendlich dankbar…

Gegen halb 12 gingen Lew und Dick zum CP, um zu sehen wie die Vorbereitung der Patrouille lief.

Ron hatte am Nachmittag noch mit der Wahl des Übersetzers gezögert, da Liebgott seit Bastogne permanent am Rande des Ausflippens war und somit vielleicht nicht die beste Wahl darstellte… Webster war gerade erst an die Front zurückgekehrt und stand noch auf Kriegsfuss mit seinen Kameraden… Demnach war Maggie wohl die beste Wahl. Gerade als Ron diese Schlussfolgerung verkünden wollte, fiel ihm auf, dass er sie den ganzen Tag noch nicht gesehen hatte.

„Sir, falls sie Fox beim Battallion entbehren können, nähm ich sie gerne als Übersetzer mit."

„Sicher… Aber wo ist Maggie?"

„Ich habe sie seit heute Morgen nicht mehr gesehen, Sir."

Die Männer murmelten zustimmend und Dick schwand alle Farbe aus dem Gesicht. Er selbst hatte Maggie zuletzt kurz nach Einbruch der Dunkelheit gesehen. Sofort machte er sich wahnsinnige Vorwürfe. ‚Ich hätte es ahnen müssen, dass wir vielleicht nicht die einzigen sind, die auf die Idee kommen, Gefangene zu nehmen. Ich hätte sie begleiten sollen…' Seine Knie wurden schwach und er hatte das dringende Bedürfnis sich zu übergeben. Er würde es sich nie verzeihen, wenn Maggie etwas zugestoßen war…

Seine Stimme war jedoch erstaunlich sicher als er die Männer fragte, wann sie Maggie zuletzt gesehen hatten. Niemand hatte sie seit dem Frühstück gesehen. Dick suchte sofort nach Lip, denn dieser wüsste am ehesten etwas. Dick wurde allerdings bitter enttäuscht als auch Lip ihm sagte, dass er Maggie seit dem Morgen nicht mehr gesehen hatte.

„Sir, ich habe mir eben schon ein wenig Sorgen um sie gemacht, weil sie nicht zurückkam. Aber ich habe gedacht, dass Sie beide vielleicht noch arbeiten und…" Lip wurde von einem fiesen Hustenanfall durchgeschüttelt, der ihm die Tränen in die Augen trieb. Nach einigen Minuten fuhr er fort: „…als Cpt. Speirs von der Mission sprach, machte das Ganze auch Sinn…"

Dicks erster Impuls war es, Lip die Hölle dafür heiß zu machen, dass er ihm nicht Bescheid gegeben hatte. Dann allerdings fiel ihm auf, dass er selbst sich kein Stück besser verhalten hatte. Er war einfach davon ausgegangen, dass Maggie sicher bei den Männern ankommen würde…

Vielen Dank fürs Lesen.

Ich hoffe, dass das nächste Kapitel nicht so lange auf sich warten lässt. Jedenfalls ist es schon in Arbeit ;)


	22. Chapter 22

Insbesondere für meine lieben Reviewerinnen habe ich mich gleich nach meiner Rückkehr aus dem Urlaub an Kapitel 22 gesetzt und freue mich, euch so bald das neue Kapitel präsentieren zu können.

Ganz herzlichen Dank für eure Unterstützung, Mädels.

Ohne noch etwas zu den anderen zu sagen, eilte Dick zum Battallions HQ. Lew würde vielleicht wissen, wo die Krauts sich genau aufhielten und wo die Wahrscheinlichkeit Maggie zu finden am größten wäre. Dick betete, dass Maggie noch am Leben war. Während er durch Hagenau lief als sei der Teufel hinter ihm her, liefen in seinem Kopf die wildesten Szenarios ab: Maggie in einer Blutlache mit einer Schusswunde in der Stirn. Maggie, wie sie an einen Stuhl gefesselt saß und zusammengeschlagen wurde. Maggie inmitten der Krauts, die sich über sie hermachten… Dick traten bei diesen Gedanken die Tränen in die Augen. Was auch immer Maggie gerade widerfuhr, sie würde nie wieder ganz die Alte sein und er war schuld daran. Bei diesem Gedanken überfiel ihn erneut eine Weller der Übelkeit und er musste all seine Willenskraft aufwenden um sich nicht auf der Stelle zu übergeben.

Im Battallions HQ traf Dick allerdings nicht auf seinen besten Freund, sondern lief direkt in Colonel Sink.

„Junge, was ist denn los? Sie sind ja total fertig. Dick?!"

„Maggie… Ich meine…"

„Ist schon okay, Dick. Was ist mit ihr?"

„Niemand hat sie seit gestern Abend gesehen. Ich habe es nicht bemerkt, weil ich dachte, sie sei nach ihrem Dienst hier zum 1. Zug zurückgekehrt und die Männer haben es nicht gemerkt, weil sie dachten, Maggie sei hier. Wir müssen sofort etwas unternehmen!"

„Dick, ich weiß, dass Sie sich Sorgen machen, aber wir dürfen den Kopf nicht verlieren und unüberlegt handeln. Das würde unnötig Leben kosten und die junge Dame auch nicht zwangsläufig zurück bringen. Am Besten erweitern wir die Mission für heute Abend. Das Haus, in dem die Gefangenen genommen werden sollen, ist höchstwahrscheinlich das HQ der Krauts. Die Männer werden das Haus auf links drehen und Fox hoffentlich finden."

„Aber Sir, was ist, wenn sie nicht in diesem Haus ist?"

„Dann müssen wir uns für die folgenden Tage eben etwas anderes einfallen lassen. Momentan haben wir nicht genügend Informationen über die Positionen der Deutschen als das wir einfach da drüben rumspazieren und nach Fox suchen könnten."

Dicks Knie wurden erneut wackelig als er realisierte, was der Colonel damit sagte. Sie würden Maggie heute nur retten, wenn sie sich in dem sowieso anvisierten Gebäude befände. Kurz überlegte Dick zu widersprechen, jedoch wurde ihm klar, dass er an Sinks Stelle nicht anders handeln würde. Ohne die nötigen Informationen wäre es Wahnsinn auf der anderen Flussseite nach Maggie zu suchen. Andererseits waren die Easy-Missionen häufig wahnsinnig; die heutige Mission war nur die letzte in einer langen Kette waghalsiger Unternehmungen…

Dick bemerkte gar nicht, wie seine Füße ihn in sein Büro trugen. Erst als er hinter seinem Schreibtisch saß, wurde er wieder einigermaßen klar. Ihm war noch immer flau und er konnte auch zwei einzelne Tränen nicht aufhalten.

Ehe Dick sich wieder gesammelt hatte, kam Lew herein.

„Scheiße, Mann, was ist denn mit dir los?"

„Maggie wird vermisst."

„Was? Seid wann? Wo war sie zuletzt? Wer hat sie zuletzt gesehen?"

Unbemerkt schlich sich ein kleines Lächeln auf Dicks Gesicht. Er war so froh, dass Lew seine eigenen Probleme sofort verdrängte und ganz der Geheimdienstoffizier, der er war anfing Fragen zu stellen.

„Ich bin wohl der letzte der sie gesehen hat. Gegen siebzehn-hundert…"

„Dick, mach dir bitte keine Vorwürfe. Ich hätte euch warnen sollen. Es gehen seit Tagen Gerüchte um, dass auch die Deutschen versuchen wollten, Gefangene zu nehmen. Ich habe das aber nicht ernst genommen, weil ich dachte, die hätten genug andere Probleme…"

„Sink sagt, wenn wir sie nicht während der Mission heute Nacht finden, werden wir vor morgen nicht weiter nach ihr suchen…"

Lew schmerzte es regelrecht zu sehen, wie sehr sein bester Freund litt. Dick war normalerweise immer still und sehr beherrscht und nun schien es ihm schwer zu fallen, nicht sofort rüber zu schwimmen und nach Maggie zu suchen.

„Aber Sink hat irgendwie recht. Es macht keinen Sinn viele Leben für das eines Kameraden zu riskieren… aber…"

„…aber du liebst sie, Dick. Ich weiß. Und Maggie weiß das auch. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass Maggie in unserem Zielobjekt gefangen gehalten wird, ist übrigens ziemlich hoch. Inzwischen wissen wir nämlich recht sicher, dass es sich dabei um das Kraut-HQ handelt."

„Falls Maggie noch lebt…" Damit sprach Dick den Gedanken aus, den Lew einige Sekunden zuvor auch hatte.

„Dick, denk bitte gar nicht erst an die Alternative. Warum sollten die Krauts sich die Mühe machen, Gefangene zu nehmen und sie dann direkt umbringen?"

Währenddessen herrschte bei den Easy-Jungs reges Treiben. Jeder versicherte sich bei den anderen, dass wirklich niemand Maggie gesehen hatte. Nur Lip saß auf seinem Sofa und hatte neben dem Knoten in seiner Lunge nun auch noch einen im Magen. Er hätte auf sein Gefühl hören sollen. Wer weiß, was in der Zwischenzeit mit Maggie passiert war…

Ich weiß, es ist nur ein recht kurzes Kapitel, aber besser als gar nichts, oder?

Im nächsten Kapitel erfahren wir dann, wie die Mission läuft. Gibt es irgendwelche Wünsche oder Anregungen?

Liebste Grüße


	23. Chapter 23

**Für meine treuen Leser und insbesondere für diejenigen, die sich sogar die Mühe gemacht haben, mir zu schreiben, was sie von der Geschichte halten, gibt es hier das nächste Kapitel. Ich glaube, es ist sogar das Längste, das ich bisher gepostet habe. **

**Wie immer wünsche ich euch viel Spaß beim Lesen und würde mich sehr über euer Feedback freuen!**

Maggie schwebte den gesamten restlichen Abend zwischen wach und bewusstlos und bekam gar nicht so recht mit, was die Deutschen mit ihr anstellten. Gelegentlich merkte sie, wie sie mit einem Stiefel gegen den Rücken oder den Kopf angestoßen wurde, um zu überprüfen, ob sie wieder bei Bewusstsein war. Im Übrigen war es aber eher ruhig. Während eines wacheren Moments bekam sie mit, wie die zwei Soldaten, die sie bewachen sollten sich über sie unterhielten.

„Weißt du, Karl, ich hätte ja schon mal wieder Lust auf eine Frau. Ich weiß schon gar nicht mehr so genau, wie die überhaupt aussehen…"

„Ja, da hast du Recht, Heinrich. Ich könnte auch mal wieder gut… du weißt schon. Zumal ich den Eindruck habe, dass wir abgesehen von den Blessuren ein recht nettes Exemplar vor uns haben" erwiderte der zweite Soldat und lachte anzüglich.

„Vielleicht können wir sie ja wecken und uns ein wenig mit ihr amüsieren" sagte der Erste, Heinrich augenscheinlich und hockte sich neben Maggie nieder. Diese versuchte so flach wie möglich zu atmen, um die Zwei ja nicht erkennen zu lassen, dass sie wach war. Sie hoffte, dass die beiden kein Interesse an einer Bewusstlosen zeigen würden, denn ihr war klar, dass sie in ihrem aktuellen Zustand keine Chance gegen zwei Männer hatte.

Heinrich stupste sie mehrfach an, ehe er seinem Kumpel verkündete, dass sie scheinbar noch bewusstlos war. Anschließend ließ er – im Hinblick auf sein vorheriges Verhalten – erstaunlich zart seine Hand über Maggies Seite gleiten und arbeitete sich zu ihren Brüsten vor. Maggie musste all ihre Beherrschung aufwenden, um die Hand nicht wegzuschlagen und dem Guten mal eine klare Ansage zu machen. Gerade als sie am Knacken eines Gelenks zu ihrer Rechten hörte, dass sich nun scheinbar auch Karl dazu gesellt hatte, knallte dir Tür auf.

„Meine Herren, ich weiß ja, dass wir alle seit einer Weile mehr oder minder abstinent leben und dass unser kleines Mäuschen hier eine große Verführung darstellt, allerdings geht das jetzt nicht!" schnauzte der Neuankömmling, den Maggie sofort als den Widerling aus dem Boot erkannte.

„Jawohl, Herr Hauptmann!"

„Aber falls es sie beruhigt Männer, sobald sie uns ihr Wissen preisgegeben hat und ich mit ihr fertig bin, werde ich sie Ihnen für Ihre guten Dienste überlassen" sagte der Widerling und lachte anzüglich. Maggie bekam ob des widerlichen Geräuschs eine Gänsehaut und konnte nur schwer ein Schütteln unterdrücken.

„Ist sie immer noch ohnmächtig?!"

„Ja, Her Hauptmann. Scheinbar haben wir sie ein wenig zu hart angegangen…" druckste Karl herum. Wenngleich er ein enormes Verlangen nach der jungen Frau verspürte, so tat sie ihm doch irgendwie leid. Wie sie so in sich gerollt auf dem Boden lag, sah sie so klein und verletzlich aus. Und das, was der Hauptmann für sie geplant hatte, würde sicher nicht angenehmer als das, was ihr bisher widerfahren war…

„Quatsch. Wir haben sie noch nicht hart genug angefasst!" stellte der Hauptmann fest und zerrte Maggie an ihrem Zopf hoch, woraufhin Maggie einen spitzen Schmerzenslaut ausstieß, den sie beim besten Willen nicht hatte zurückhalten können.

„Aha, unsere Süße ist also wieder wach. Dann können wir ja jetzt weitermachen. Hast du mir vielleicht jetzt was zu erzählen, Schätzchen?!"

Und Maggie begann zu reden…

Währenddessen rannte Dick am anderen Flussufer herum wie ein wildes Huhn und erklärte Ron nun zum tausendsten Mal, was er von den Jungs erwartete. Eigentlich hatte er selbst mit rüber fahren wollen, aber Col. Sink hatte ihn davon abgehalten. Dieser hatte zunächst versucht ihm die „Schnaps-Idee", wie er sie nannte durch Drohungen auszutreiben, aber als er merkte, dass das bei Dick nicht zog, da ihm seine Karriere in der Army, jedenfalls im Vergleich zu Maggie egal war, war er auf eine andere Strategie umgeschwungen. Er appellierte an Dicks Verantwortungsbewusstsein gegenüber den Männern und zwang Captain Nixon, ihm Schützenhilfe zu gewähren. Dick hatte noch einige Male versucht zu widersprechen, gab aber letztlich nach. Er hatte sehr großes Vertrauen in seine Männer und musste einfach darauf hoffen, dass Maggie ihnen genug bedeutete, dass die Jungs sich richtig ins Zeug legten und sich eventuell auch nicht exakt an den Einsatzplan hielten. Insofern war er froh, dass Johnny Martin die Mission leiten sollte, da er wusste, dass Maggie ihm viel bedeutete und dass er es im Ernstfall mit den Regeln nicht so ernst nahm. Dabei kam ihm die Meuterei gegen Sobel in den Kopf und er musste sogar für einen kleinen Moment schmunzeln. Seine Jungs würden ihm Maggie schon zurück bringen. Und wenn nicht, könnte er immer noch am nächsten Tag selbst übersetzen und nach Maggie suchen. Verantwortung für sie Jungs hin oder her; Maggie war einfach wichtiger. Bei den Jungs konnte er durch jemand anderen ersetzt werden, aber niemand konnte ihm seine Maggie ersetzen. Dick konnte nur beten, dass Maggie ihren Aufenthalt auf der anderen Seite des Flusses einigermaßen unbeschadet überstand. Allerdings machte er sich keine Illusionen darüber, dass die Deutschen auch eine Frau nicht unbedingt mit Samthandschuhen anfassen würden. Trotzdem hoffte er, dass die Deutschen einer Frau gegenüber nicht so hart waren, wie sie einem Mann gegenüber gewesen wären…

Lew legte ihm den Arm über die Schulter und geleitete ihn allmählich zum CP, in dem er die Männer briefen sollte.

Bei dem Briefing war auch Lip anwesend und Dick schaute ihn mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an. Lip, der die ganze Zeit versuchte, seinen Husten zu unterdrücken wusste, dass der Captain wusste, dass er eigentlich nicht in der Lage war, an der Mission teilzunehmen. Allerdings sagte Dick nichts und Lip war schon wahnsinnig erleichtert, dass auch er nach Maggie suchen konnte, als Cpt. Speirs rein kam und ihn sofort mörderisch ansah.

„First Sergeant Lipton, ich habe sie nicht für die Mission eingeteilt, also gehen sie gefällig zurück in ihr Bett"

„Aber, Sir…"

„Kein „aber". Sie gehen zurück in ihr Bett oder ich werde sie vors Kriegsgericht zerren, wenn sie nicht sofort meinen Befehl befolgen!"

Dick schenkte Lip einen mitleidigen Blick, den dieser gleichermaßen erwiderte. Beide wurden von einer Mission ausgeschlossen, bei der es eben nicht nur um Kriegsgefangene ging, sondern darum, einen Menschen zu retten, der ihnen sehr viel bedeutete. Wenn Lip genau darüber nachdachte, was er am frühen Abend von den Jungs, die auf Mission gehen würden, gehört hatte, ging es inzwischen primär darum, Maggie zu retten. Die Gefangennahme deutscher Soldaten war völlig zweitrangig. ‚Gut so' dachte er und zog sich ein wenig schmollend in „sein" Zimmer zurück.

So sah es auch Dick, allerdings versuchte er das bei seinem Briefing nicht allzu sehr durchblicken zu lassen. Wenn er sich die entschlossenen Gesichter seiner Männer so ansah, wussten diese auch von alleine, dass Maggie oberste Priorität genoss.

Nach dem Briefing begleiteten Dick, Lew und Ron die Jungs noch zu den Booten. Lip schaute von dem Fenster des Zimmers, das er mit Cpt. Speirs teilte aus zu, wie die Jungs die Boote bestiegen und sich langsam auf das andere Flussufer zogen.

Unten am Flussufer kaute Dick nervös auf seiner Unterlippe herum und Lew machte sich ernsthafte Sorgen um seinen besten Freund.

„Hey, Dick, mach dir nicht so große Sorgen. Die Jungs werden Maggie schon daraus holen. Du hast sie doch selbst gesehen: Alle sind fest entschlossen, Maggie zu retten. Auch wenn dir das nicht in dem Kram passen mag, bist du nicht der einzige hier, der Mag liebt. Wir alle haben sie im Laufe der Zeit lieb gewonnen und deshalb werden die Jungs sie auch finden!"

„Und was ist, wenn sie sie nicht finden können? Auch wenn es sich bei dem Missionsobjekt um das deutsche CP handelt, verspricht uns keiner, dass Maggie dort drin ist. Und wir wissen beide, dass die Jungs nicht einfach da drüben rum rennen und wahllos nach Maggie suchen können."

„Dick, sie wird dort sein, glaub mir." versicherte Lew seinen Freund, obwohl auch er sich nicht ganz sicher war.

Dick hatte noch immer nicht aufgehört auf seiner Lippe zu kauen, sodass Lew ihm einen Schluck aus seinem Flachmann anbot, den Dick zu ihrer beider Erstaunen annahm. Dick verzog das Gesicht ob des bitteren Geschmacks, fühlte dann aber, wie sich eine gewisse Wärme in seinem Bauch ausbreitete.

„Lew, was ist, wenn sie schon gar nicht mehr hier ist. Die Deutschen könnten sie auch irgendwo anders hingebracht haben. Oder sie könnten sie auch schon… du weißt schon… Maggie könnte auch schon nicht mehr am Leben sein…"

Lew sah, wie seinem besten Freund zwei einzelne Tränen über die Wangen liefen und es schmerzte ihm zutiefst, dass er ihm nicht wirklich helfen konnte. Auch wenn es sich niemand gerne eingestand, war es durchaus möglich, dass Maggie bereits tot war.

Während die Jungs auf der anderen Seite des Flusses so leise wie möglich ihre Boote verließen, erlitt Maggie im dritten Stock des deutschen CPs Höllenqualen.

Der Hauptmann war ihr leider nur für kurze Zeit auf den Leim gegangen und ließ sie nun doppelt für ihre Lügen büßen. Er schmiss sie an ihrem Zopf durch den Raum, wodurch Maggie gegen Wände und Mobiliar knallte. Da ihre Hände immer noch auf ihrem Rücken gefesselt waren, konnte sie sich nicht abfangen und schlug ungebremst gegen die Hindernisse. Eine Komode erwischte sie an der Schläfe, wodurch Maggie wieder in Ohnmacht fiel. Maggie hieß die Ohnmacht willkommen, da sie so die Schmerzen nicht mehr würde ertragen müssen. Zudem bekäme sie auf diese Weise nicht mehr mit, was dieser Sadist mit ihr anstellte…

Die restlichen deutschen Soldaten saßen zwei Stockwerke tiefer und spielten Karten. Als sie den Lärm über ihnen hörten, verzogen einige mitleidig das Gesicht. Denn alle wussten, wie brutal der Hauptmann werden konnte und hatten ein wenig Mitleid mit der Jungen Frau. Insbesondere Heinrich und Karl, die wussten, dass die Gute bereits als sie den Raum verlassen hatte, diverse gebrochene Knochen und eine Menge Prellungen hatte. Wer wusste, wie sie nun aussah…

Dank des Lärms, den der Hauptmann mit Maggie machte, bekamen die Soldaten nicht mit, welchen Lärm die Easy-Jungs vor ihrer Tür machten. Erst als Jacksons Handgranate explodierte, wurden die Männer auf die Easy-Männer aufmerksam. Ehe sie sich versahen, war einer von ihnen angeschossen und der Rest gefesselt. Ihnen war bewusst, dass – jedenfalls solange die Amis sich an die Genfer Konventionen halten würden – es sie hätte deutlich schlimmer treffen können. Man munkelte, Hitler sei nach der misslungenen Ardennen-Offensive am Ende und jetzt wollte erst recht niemand mehr für ihn draufgehen.

Plötzlich hatte Karl einen kleinen, dunkelhaarigen Mann im Gesicht, der ihn mit verkniffenen Augen und böse verzogenen Mund ansah. Karl würde ihm ja gerne helfen, verstand allerdings kein Wort. Zu seinem Glück – der andere hätte ihn sonst sicherlich auf der Stelle erschossen – kam nun ein größerer Dunkelhaariger und übersetzte die Frage dieses Terriers ins Deutsche.

„Er möchte wissen, ob Sie hier eine junge Frau gefangen halten?!"

Karl, der noch nicht gänzlich entschlossen war, ob er noch den Mut aufbringen konnte/sollte, seinem Hauptmann gegenüber loyal zu sein kam nicht dazu diesen Gedanken zu Ende zu führen, da der kleine wütende Mann ihm schon die Faust in den Magen gerammt hatte. Karl konnte für eine Weile kaum atmen und musste schwer mit sich kämpfen, sich nicht zu übergeben. Nun wusste er, wie die Kleine oben sich gefühlt haben musste. Armes Ding… Also beschloss er, mit den Amis zu kooperieren, obwohl er sich nicht sicher war, ob sie noch das antreffen würden, was sie hofften vorzufinden. Nach dem Lärm der letzten Stunde, war er sich nicht sicher, ob das Mädel noch am Leben war. Er wusste auch gar nicht so genau, ob er ihr das wünschen sollte…

„Sie ist zwei Stockwerke über uns. Vom Flur aus der dritte Raum auf der linken Seite. Aber seid vorsichtig, unser Hauptmann ist noch bei ihr."

Nachdem Webster übersetzt hatte, konnte Johnny endlich wieder richtig sehen. Vor lauter Wut auf diese Bastarde war seine Sicht total verschwommen gewesen und er hatte nicht mal mitbekommen, wie schlimm es um Jackson stand. Wenn sie sich nun die Zeit nähmen, Maggie zu retten, könnte Jackson drauf gehen, weil er nicht schnell genug medizinisch versorgt wurde. Kümmerten sie sich erst um Jackson, würde eine Rückkehr an dieses Flussufer möglicherweise zu gefährlich sein und Maggie könnte drauf gehen… Aufteilen war auch keine Option, da Cpt. Speirs ihm dann sämtliche Körperöffnungen aufreißen würde. Sofern er diesen überhaupt jemals wieder sah. Johnny drehte sich zu Jackson, der scheinbar an seinem Gesicht ablesen konnte, was in ihm vorging, denn er flüsterte:

„Los, Searge, gehen Sie und holen Sie unser Mädchen zurück, ich komm schon klar…" während er bereits begann Blut zu husten.

Dankbar für „Jacksons Segen" sortierte Johnny seine Männer und stürmte los auf den ausgebauten Dachboden. Als sie in den dritten Raum links platzten, ging erneut eine Handgranate los und die Jungs konnten sich glücklich schätzen, dass keiner ernsthaft verletzt worden war. Als sich die Sicht ein wenig lichtete, eröffnete Johnny sofort das Feuer auf den Kraut-Offizier. Es kümmerte ihn einen Scheißdreck, dass er über eine Menge Informationen verfügen würde; der Mistkerl war der Letzte, der mit Maggie zusammen war.

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sie Maggie überhaupt entdeckten. Sie lag zusammengekauert in einer Ecke und rührte sich nicht mehr. Ihre Klamotten waren weitestgehend zerfetzt und entblößten somit diverse Fleischwunden, Verbrennungen und eine Menge blauer Flecken. Die übelste Verletzung schien jedoch ihr Schienbein zu sein, denn hier guckte bereits ein Stück Knochen hervor. Johnny lief zu ihr und drehte sie ganz vorsichtig auf den Rücken und sah dabei, dass auch Maggies Gesicht grün und blau war. Ihre Augen waren fast vollständig zugeschwollen und ihre Lippen waren aufgeplatzt…

Johnny fühlte nach ihrem Puls, konnte jedoch keinen fühlen. Er beugte sich mit dem Ohr über Maggies Mund, konnte aber keinen Atem spüren. Er verfiel in Panik und schrie die Männer an, Maggie vorsichtig zu packen und so schnell wie möglich auf ihr Ufer zu bringen. Die Männer agierten sofort, obwohl sie alle unter großem Schock standen. Im Vergleich zu Maggies Status sah Jackson noch richtig gut aus…

Die Jungs trugen ihre geliebte Kameradin so vorsichtig aber schnell wie möglich die Treppen runter, joggten zum Ufer und luden sie in ein Boot. Johnny checkte noch schnell, ob der Sprengsatz angebracht und alle Männer auf dem Weg zum Ufer waren, ehe er sich selbst auf den Weg machte.

Am Boot angekommen, sprach ihn einer der Krauts an, er verstand jedoch kein Wort.

„Sir, er sagt, er sei Sanitäter und könne sich um Maggie kümmern. Er meint, sie lebt noch, wird es aber nicht mehr lange sein, wenn sie nicht sofort versorgt wird. Und auch dann kann er für nichts garantieren…"

„Okay, Webster. Sag dem Stück Scheiße, wenn er ihr auch nur ein Haar krümmt, bringe ich ihn eigenhändig um!"

Nachdem Webster Johnnys Warnung übersetzt hatte, machte sich der – nun deutlich blassere – Kraut an die Arbeit. Er begann die Blutungen abzubinden und lagerte die Junge Frau einige Male um, bis er merkte, dass ihre Atmung wieder stärker wurde. Er tat alles in seiner Macht stehende, die junge Frau zu retten. Schließlich war es sein Job als Sanitäter Leben zu retten und dabei spielte es für ihn keine Rolle, ob es sich dabei um ein deutsches oder amerikanisches Leben handelte. Zudem hatte er eine Schwester, die in etwa in demselben Alter war wie die ehemalige Gefangene.

Als sie endlich wieder an „ihrem Ufer" angekommen waren, kamen sofort Doc Roe und Spina angerannt. Roe kümmerte sich um Jackson, während Spina sofort dem deutschen Sanni unter die Arme griff. Scheinbar brauchten die zwei keine verbale Kommunikation, denn ihre Handgriffe ergänzten sich perfekt.

Dick rannte zum Ufer als sei er von der Tarantel gestochen, Lew direkt auf seinen Fersen. Dort angekommen, hatten beide Schwierigkeiten zu bremsen, verfielen aber nach einem kurzen Blick auf das Bündel, das Maggie sein musste in eine Schreckstarre. Sie sah so übel aus, dass sie gar nicht mehr am Leben sein konnte. Dick verspürte, wie sich ein dicker Kloß in seinem Hals bildete, kämpfte die Tränen aber runter. Er konnte nicht vor seinen Männern weinen. Er drehte sich kurz um, um seine Fassung wieder gewinnen zu können, als er einen keuchenden Schatten die Böschung herunter rennen hörte. Lip erschien vor ihm und konnte an seinem Gesichtsausdruck ablesen, dass die Jungs Maggie gefunden haben mussten, allerdings nicht in gutem Zustand…

„Sir, ist sie…" Lip konnte es nicht mal aussprechen, so weh tat ihm der Gedanke daran, dass seine beste Freundin tot sein könnte.

Dick drehte sich wieder um und sah, dass sich nun auch Lew über Maggie gebeugt hatte.

„Dick, Lip, macht nicht so Gesichter, sondern kommt mal her. Der Sanni sagt, sie lebt und Spina bestätigt, dass sie recht gute Überlebenschancen hat. Auch wenn sie nicht so aussieht…"

Dick kniete sich sofort so nahe wie möglich neben Maggie, nahm ihre Hand und begann mit ihr zu sprechen. Es war ihm egal, wie viele Leute um ihn herum standen, wenn nur die geringste Chance bestand, dass Maggie ihn hören konnte. Nach einiger Zeit begannen Maggies Augenlieder zu flattern und ihre Augen öffneten sich für einen kurzen Moment. Nun quatschten alle, sprich Dick, Lew, Lip, Spina und der deutsche Sanni auf sie ein. Maggie öffnete ihre Augen erneut und konnte sie dieses Mal auch eine Weile offen halten. Wenn ihr nicht alles weh getan hätte, hätte sie bei dem Anblick der fünf Männer über ihr gelacht. Ihr Blick fokussierte sich auf Dick, der immer noch ihre Hand hielt. Sie meinte Tränen in seinen Augen zu sehen und hob die Hand – wenngleich unter enormen Schmerzen – an sein Gesicht, um ihn zu versichern, dass sie okay war. Als ihre Hand endlich seine Wange erreicht hatte, konnte sie tatsächlich Tränen an ihren Fingern spüren und musste sehr mit sich kämpfen, nicht selbst loszuheulen.

„Dick, ich hatte nicht mehr geglaubt, dich noch mal wieder sehen zu können. Du glaubst gar nicht, wie froh ich bin…"

Dick beugte sich zu ihr herab und gab ihr einen sanften Kuss.

„Dick, hast du getrunken?! Ich fass es nicht, kaum bin ich mal ne Weile nicht da, korrumpiert Lew dich…"

Ehe Dick etwas erwidern konnte, wurde Maggie von den Sannis auf eine Trage verfrachtet und in Richtung der provisorischen Krankenstation gebracht. Während des Transports fielen ihre Augen wieder zu.

Auf der Krankenstation angekommen konnte sie sie jedoch wieder öffnen und realisierte nun, dass auch Lip da war. Ungeachtet ihrer eigenen Blessuren, verpasste sie ihm einen Rüffel, dass er trotz seiner Lungenentzündung in die eisige Kälte ging. Die Jungs lachten sich daraufhin schlapp und hatten nun ernsthafte Hoffnungen, dass Maggie sich wieder vollständig erholen würde.

„Gott Mag, ich liebe dich!" platzte Lip heraus und erntete einen empörten Blick vom Captain, einen belustigten von Nixon und ein fettes Grinsen von Maggie. Diese erwiderte seine Liebesbekundung, woraufhin Dick endgültig alle Gesichtszüge entglitten.

„Schatz, nicht so wie dich. Eher wie einen großen Bruder…"

Dick schalt sich für seinen kleinen Eifersuchtsanfall und wendete sich wieder der Frau zu, die er liebte.

„Oh Mag, du glaubst gar nicht, welche Sorgen ich mir gemacht hab. Ich dachte, ich sehe dich vielleicht nicht wieder…"

Bevor Maggie etwas erwidern konnte, stampfte ein frustrierter Gene gefolgt von Ron in den Raum.

„Jackson ist tot. Er ist in seine eigene Handgranate gelaufen und nun verblutet. Ich konnte nichts mehr tun…"

Maggie kapierte relativ zügig, dass Jacksons Versorgung hinter ihrer Rettung hatte anstehen müssen und sie bekam sofort ein schlechtes Gewissen. Ohne, dass sie es bemerkte liefen Tränen ihre Wangen herab und sie konnte einen Schluchzer nicht unterdrücken.

„Das ist alles meine Schuld. Die Jungs hätten mich da lassen sollen und sich zuerst mal um Jackson kümmern…" Maggies Stimme war zum Ende hin immer zarter geworden. Dennoch hatte der frisch eingetroffene Johnny Martin sie gehört und eilte sofort zu ihrem Bett.

„Nein, Mag. Er wollte es so. Er hat mir ausdrücklich gesagt wir sollten uns um dich kümmern…"

Daraufhin begann Maggie nur noch mehr zu weinen. „Er hat sich für mich geopfert…" woraufhin sie sich in der Umarmung von vier Männern befand. Maggie wusste gar nicht, wie sie wem auch immer jemals für diese tollen Männer um sie herum danken sollte. Nach einigen Minuten hatte sie sich wieder beruhigt und Gene nervte die Jungs, endlich den Abflug zu machen, damit er sich vernünftig um Maggie kümmern konnte.

Die vier Männer gingen zur Easy, um ihnen sowohl die traurige als auch die frohe Botschaft zu übermitteln. So sehr die Jungs über Jacksons Tod trauerten, so sehr freuten sie sich darüber, dass Maggie überleben würde. Insbesondere die Jungs, die mit auf der Mission waren, konnten es kaum glauben, dass Maggie diese vielen und teilweise schwerwiegenden Verletzungen überleben sollte.

Dick ging nachdem er noch kurz bei den Männern geblieben war, wieder auf die Krankenstation. Was er dort sah, ließ ihn zunächst stutzen und dann ein wenig schmunzeln. Dort saß der Colonel mit Maggies linker Hand in seiner rechten und erklärte ihr, wie leid es ihm tat, dass er sie nicht früher habe holen können.

Dick räusperte sich kurz und trat dann ebenfalls an Maggies Bett, wo der Colonel den Stuhl räumte und Maggie mit den besten Wünschen Dick überließ.

„Hey, wie fühlst du dich?"

„Als wäre ich von nem Sherman überrollt worden."

„So siehst du auch aus…"

„Danke Dick, du weißt, wie man einer Frau eine Freude macht!" empörte Maggie sich gespielt. Sie war so erleichtert wieder bei ihren Jungs und insbesondere bei Dick zu sein, dass sie die ganze Welt hätte umarmen können. Allerdings könnte auch das Morphium, das Gene ihr gegeben hatte, dafür mitverantwortlich sein…

Eben dieser trat nun auch ans Bett und klagte dem Captain sein Leid mit der neuen Patientin:

„Sir, sie müsste eigentlich in ein echtes Krankenhaus, aber sie weigert sich. Sie droht mir sogar damit, mich vors Kriegsgericht zu zerren, sollte ich auch nur versuchen, sie von der Easy wegzubringen… Wir haben hier unser Bestes getan und ich muss gestehen, dass der Kraut-Sanni eine große Hilfe war, allerdings weiß ich nicht, ob das genug ist…"

„Mag, du solltest wirklich…" Dick kam nicht dazu diesen Satz zu vollenden, da Maggie ihm ins Wort fiel.

„Vergiss es, Dick. Ich habe gefühlte Jahre da drüben gesessen und gebetet euch – dich insbesondere – wiederzusehen. Da lass ich mich doch jetzt nicht woanders in ein Krankenhaus bringen. Die Jungs haben mich wieder zusammengeflickt, mein Bein ist gegipst und den Rest muss eh die Zeit erledigen. Und Gene, es ist unschicklich zu petzen!"

Damit ließ Maggie ihren Kopf wieder auf ihre Kissen plumpsen und drehte sich schmollend von ihnen weg.

„Mag, wir wollen doch nur das Beste für dich!"

„Ja und das Beste sind du und meine Jungs! Ich bin erwachsen, ich weiß also sehr wohl, was ich brauche und was nicht. Und wenn ihr mich jetzt entschuldigen würdet, jetzt brauche ich Schlaf!"

Dick und Gene guckten einander völlig perplex an, zuckten mit den Schultern und Gene ging wieder an seine Arbeit. Dick blieb an Maggies Bett sitzen und hielt die gesamte Nacht über ihre Hand. Er dankte Gott, dass er ihm Maggie nicht genommen hatte und versprach, alles in seiner Macht stehende zu tun, damit ihr nie wieder etwas passierte.

**(Entschuldigt bitte, falls es irgendwelche Ungereimtheiten mit der Folge gibt, aber mein DVD-Player hat die entsprechende DVD geschrottet und ich wollte euch nicht noch länger warten lassen, jetzt wo das Kapitel endlich fertig war :D)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Ihr Lieben, **

**vielen, vielen Dank für eure lieben Rückmeldungen und die konstruktive Kritik! Als Belohnung bekommt ihr endlich ein neues Kapitel. **

**Ich hoffe, bald wieder von euch zu hören ;) **

Einen Monat später erreichte die Easy nach diversen Umwegen durch Deutschland einen kleinen beschaulichen Ort namens Struzelberg.

Maggie durfte nun wieder einige Stunden am Tag ohne Krücken laufen und konnte sich somit auch endlich wieder ein wenig nützlich machen. Der Colonel hatte sie – nach gefühlt ewigen Diskussionen über ihren Verbleib bei den Jungs, die wohl bei nahezu jedem anderen dazu geführt hätten, dass der Colonel ihn aus der Army hätte schmeißen lassen – mit in das Regimentspersonal aufgenommen, wo sie derzeit als eine Kreuzung aus Sekretärin und Teilzeit-Adjutant fungierte. Während sie die Schreibarbeiten erledigte, konnte sie ihr lädiertes Bein auf einen Stuhl legen und somit auch Gene's Anweisungen, auf deren Einhaltung jeder, der Maggie begegnete zu achten schien, nachkommen.

Seit wenigen Tagen konnte Maggie nun auch wieder vernünftig atmen, da ihre Rippenfrakturen fast abgeheilt waren. Auch musste sie sich morgens vor dem Spiegel nicht mehr so erschrecken. Die Schwellungen in ihrem Gesicht hatten sich zurückgebildet und die Verletzungen im Gesicht hatten kaum Narben hinterlassen. Anders sah es leider bei ihrem Körper aus… Sie hatte diverse Narben von den Brandverletzungen, die der Hauptmann ihr mit brennenden Zigaretten und einem heißen Stück Metall beigebracht hatte. Am meisten störte sie jedoch ihr linker Oberschenkel. In diesen hatte dieses sadistische Schwein dick und fett „Verräterin" geritzt. Maggie machte sich keine großen Hoffnungen, dass die immer noch grell rote und dick erhabene Narbe jemals unauffällig werden würde. Wenngleich sie nicht wusste, ob Dick verstand, was da auf ihrem inneren Oberschenkel stand, genierte sie sich sehr, sich ihm zu zeigen. Sie hatte Angst, dass er sie abstoßend finden könnte. Und das nicht nur wegen der hässlichen Narbe, sondern auch wegen dem, zu dem der Hauptmann sie gezwungen hatte. Er hatte sie zwar – dank des Einschreitens der Jungs – nicht vergewaltigt, jedoch hatte er sie zuvor bereits zu anderen Handlungen genötigt. Maggie fühlte sich schmutzig, obwohl sie auf rationaler Ebene wusste, dass sie nicht anders hätte handeln können. Mit vorgehaltener Pistole sagte man nicht allzu oft „Nein" zu so einem Irren wie dem Hauptmann. Maggie war sich auch sicher, dass Dick es verstehen würde, wenn sie sich ihm öffnete, doch bis dato hatte sie sich aus Angst und Scham noch nicht dazu überwinden können.

Wenige Tage zuvor war sie während eines Zwischenstopps in einem Zimmer mit Lip untergebracht gewesen. Als sie gerade dabei war, sich umzuziehen, kam Lip herein und obwohl er sich augenblicklich umdrehte, hatte er genug gesehen. Er sprach Maggie behutsam auf die Narbe an und zog ihr dann Stück für Stück aus der Nase, was sich an dem Abend ihrer Gefangenschaft noch weiter ereignet hatte. Lip war sehr behutsam mit ihr und Maggie musste zugeben, dass es ihr wirklich gut tat, sich alles mal von der Seele zu reden. Lip verurteilte sie nicht, sondern hörte aufmerksam zu.

„Kann ich dich in den Arm nehmen oder würdest du dich dann unwohl fühlen?"

„Nein, ich denke nicht. Versuchen wir's mal"

Als Lip sie vorsichtig in den Arm nahm und sich mit ihr hinlegte, versteifte Maggie sich kurz, schalt sich dafür eine irrationale Irre und konnte nach einigen Momenten auch die Nähe zu ihrem besten Freund genießen.

„Weißt du, das was passiert ist macht mir als solches gar nicht so sehr zu schaffen. Ich bin wahnsinnig froh, dass ich überhaupt noch lebe und endlich wieder bei euch sein kann. Aber…"

„Was, aber?"

„Aber… Ich kann es Dick nicht erzählen. Ich habe irgendwie das Gefühl, dass er mich dann für unsauber oder so erachtet…"

„Mag, das ist doch quatsch! Niemand würde dich für etwas verurteilen, was erforderlich war um zu überleben. Und Dick schon gar nicht. Du weißt gar nicht welche Sorgen der arme Kerl sich gemacht hat. Ich habe ihn sogar mehrfach mit Tränen in den Augen gesehen. Und dabei ging in der Easy schon das Gerücht um, er habe gar keine Tränendrüsen…"

„Ihr seid so fies!" sagte Maggie und knufte Lip in die Seite. Sie war dankbar dafür, dass sie diesen Abend mit ihm verbringen konnte. Mit Lip konnte sie ganz sie selbst sein und das Geschehene und ihre Ängste weiter verarbeiten. Sicher half es auch ein wenig, dass klar war, dass Lip keinerlei sexuelle Gefühle für sie hatte.

„Meinst du, ich sollte ihm die Narbe zeigen?"

„Klar. Und nicht nur das. Du solltest ihm all das erzählen, was du mir eben erzählt hast. Glaub mir, er wird dich verstehen. Wahrscheinlich wird er dich für ein wenig irrational halten, aber das liegt an seinem eigenen kühlen Naturell und nicht daran, dass er dich verurteilt. Und glaub mir, es ist bestimmt gut für eure Beziehung, wenn du mit ihm über die Ereignisse und deine Gefühle sprichst. Seit dem Vorfall hältst du ihn irgendwie auf Abstand und glaub mir, das merkt er. Es hilft ihm bestimmt, wenn er weiß, wieso das so ist."

„Ich halte ihn auf Abstand?"

„Ja. Ihr verbringt nicht mehr jede freie Minute miteinander, wie ihr es früher getan habt. Wenn er dich in den Arm nimmt, verspannst du dich. Du guckst ihm nicht mehr in die Augen… Und um ehrlich zu sein, ich habe vorgestern, als ich den Major und Captain Nixon gefahren habe, gehört, wie der Major zu Nixon sagte, er glaube du würdest dich so verhalten, weil du ihm Vorwürfe machst."

„Das ist doch totaler Quatsch! Ihr und schon gar nicht er alleine hätten mich früher da raus holen können."

„Mag sein. Aber genau wie du, projeziert er seine eigenen Gedanken auf den Partner."

„Bitte?"

„Manchmal bist du echt ein wenig begriffsstutzig, Schatz. Jedenfalls für so ein kleines Genie… Er macht sich wahnsinnige Vorwürfe, dass er das Ganze nicht verhindert bzw. dich nicht wenigstens früher befreit hat. Du fühlst dich unwohl und schmutzig in deiner eigenen Haut und unterstellst ihm, dass er das genau so empfinden würde. Und glaub mir, das Eine ist genau so wenig wahr wie das Andere."

„Scheiße, wer bist du und was hast du mit meinem Lip gemacht? Ich habe das Gefühl ich liege neben Konfuzius…"

„Nein, keine Sorge, ich bin immer noch ich. Aber scheinbar bin ich etwas beziehungserfahrener als du und der liebe Major."

Lip konnte den Satz kaum zu Ende bringen, da hatte er Maggie schon halb auf sich sitzen bzw. liegen.

„Willst du etwa sagen, wir benähmen uns ungeschickt?!"

„Ein wenig…" und damit hatte Lip sein Schicksal besiegelt. Maggie kitzelte ihn ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste durch und hört erst auf, als es an der Tür klopfte und Liebgott den Kopf durch den Türspalt steckte.

„Was geht denn hier ab? Bist du auf Lip umgeschwenkt, Mag?"

Und erst jetzt fiel ihr – und scheinbar auch dem unverzüglich rot werdendem Lip – auf, dass Maggie rittlings auf ihm saß und nur das verletzte Bein vom Bett hing. Maggie kletterte so grazil es ihr eben möglich war von Lip runter und konnte sich ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen. Wenn sie ohne Probleme rittlings auf Lip sitzen konnte, dürfte einer normalen Beziehung mit Dick auch nichts mehr im Wege stehen.

Einige Tage später stand Maggie nach getanem Dienst vor dem HQ des zweiten Battallions. Sie musste endlich mit Dick sprechen, damit ihre Beziehung keinen dauerhaften Schaden davon trug. Sie würde es diesem widerlichen Hauptmann nicht erlauben, ihr das Schönste, das ihr je passiert war zu vermiesen. Also ging sie rein, begrüßte Dick's Atju und klopfte an der Tür zu seinem Büro. Nach einem „Herein" trat sie ein und blieb einen kurzen Moment an der Tür stehen, um Dick zu bewundern. Er saß mit so viel Stolz und Entschlossenheit an diesem Schreibtisch, dass Maggie vor Stolz beinahe geplatzt wäre. Maggie wusste, dass Dick bestimmte Ansichten vertrat – meistens eher puritanische – doch war ihr nun auch klar, dass Dick sie nie für das Geschehene verurteilen würde.

Als Dick hochsah, um zu sehen, wer hereingeschneit war, hellte sich sein Gesicht merklich auf. Es war in der letzte Zeit kaum vorgekommen, dass Maggie von sich aus seine Nähe gesucht hatte und er freute sich sehr, dass sie nun wieder auf ihn zukam. Auch wenn es ihnen beiden sicher nicht geschadet hatte zunächst ein wenig auf Abstand zu gehen und die eigenen Gefühle zu verarbeiten, hatte er seine Maggie doch sehr vermisst.

„Hey, Liebes, wie geht's dir?"

„Danke, gut. Doc erlaubt mir sogar 2 Stunden täglich ohne Krücken zu laufen. Und ich sehe allmählich wieder aus wie ein Mensch." Beim letzten Teil grinste sie Dick schief an und dieser lächelte aufrichtig zurück.

„Das freut mich zu hören. Mit dem Krieg scheint es auch allmählich voran zu gehen. Die 17te verzeichnet Erfolge im Ruhrgebiet. Ich hoffe, das ganze ist bald vorbei…"

„Ja. Ja, da hast du recht. Bin mal gespannt, wo wir als nächstes hinversetzt werden… Sag mal, was ist eigentlich mit Lew los? Er wurde heute zum Colonel beordert und sah ein wenig irritiert aus, als er aus dessen Büro kam. Und Sink war danach ziemlich stinkig…."

„Ja, Lew ist zum Battallions-S3 degradiert worden."

„Oh. Und, wie kommt er damit klar?"

„Bis dato ganz gut. Ich habe den Eindruck, er verdrängt es. Aber so kann ich wenigstens wieder ein Auge auf ihn haben."

„Du meinst seinen Alkoholkonsum, mhm?"

„Ja. Aber du bist doch sicher nicht gekommen, um zu hören, was Lew so macht, oder?"

„Nein, eigentlich wollte ich dich fragen, wann du mal ein wenig Freizeit hast."

„Heute Abend bin ich frei. Die anderen Jungs veranstalten die übliche Pokerrunde, sodass wir wahrscheinlich sogar etwas Ruhe haben werden…" sagte Dick und wurde rot.

Maggie fand es wahnsinnig süß, wie scheu Dick nach wie vor war. Dabei müsste er inzwischen eigentlich wissen, dass sie ihn schon nicht bei lebendigem Leib fressen würde. Obwohl… Dies war der erste Moment seit ihrer Gefangennahme, in dem sich ihre Libido meldete. Maggie sah das als ein gutes Zeichen und freute sich auf den Abend. Sie würde Dick in Ruhe alles erklären und sich dann um seine Sorgen kümmern.

Am Abend besuchte Maggie Dick in seinem Zimmer in dem vom Battallionskommando annektierten Haus. Sie schilderte ihm das Erlebte und die damit verbundenen Sorgen. Und Dick reagierte wie es eigentlich jeder – außer Maggies irrationaler Seite – vorhergesagt hätte. Er war besonnen – wenngleich unterschwellig wütend auf den miesen Kraut, der Maggie all das angetan hatte – und nahm Maggie in den Arm. Er versicherte ihr mehrfach, dass sie sich keinerlei Sorgen machen musste, da er sie immer lieben würde und irgendwann nahm Maggie dies auch an. Anschließend öffnete Dick sich Maggie und die beiden mussten über ihre jeweilige Irrationalität lachen. Bei Alledem, was sie bisher gemeinsam durchgemacht hatten, hätten sie es eigentlich besser wissen müssen. Aber auch sie waren eben nicht unfehlbar. Nun, da alles geklärt war, konnten sie die Gegenwart des anderen jedoch wieder in vollen Zügen genießen…

Am nächsten Tag kam der Abmarschbefehl und alle waren in großer Hektik. Im Vorbeigehen bekam Maggie allerdings mit, dass Lew's Frau Kathy die Scheidung eingereicht hatte. Maggie hätte sich sicherlich mehr Sorgen um Lew gemacht, wenn die Jungs nicht die ganze Zeit irgendwelche Sperenzchen gemacht hätten. Zum Beispiel stellte Janovec – sehr zum „Erstaunen" aller anderen – fest, dass die Deutschen augenscheinlich böse waren. Maggie musste unweigerlich an den Hauptmann denken, aber sie wusste auch, dass dieser nicht die Einstellung aller Deutschen repräsentierte. Wenn sie zum Beispiel an Frank den Sanni dachte, der sie ohne zu zögern versorgt hatte und überhaupt nur in den Krieg gezogen war, weil man ihn eingezogen hatte… Man konnte die Deutschen also genau so wenig in eine Kategorie stecken, wie man es mit den Amerikanern tun konnte. Die meisten Jungs um sie herum waren zwar herzensgute Menschen, aber wenn sie an Sobel zurückdachte wurde ihr wieder sehr schnell deutlich, dass nicht alle so waren.

Lip, der das Vergnügen hatte, den grummeligen Lew und Dick zu fahren, erzählte Maggie beim Zwischenstopp am Abend, dass Kathy Captain Nixon alles wegnehmen wollte. Lew tat Maggie furchtbar leid. Dick hatte zwar mal angedeutet, dass das Verhältnis zwischen Nix und seiner Frau sehr unterkühlt war und er sie eigentlich nie habe heiraten wollen, allerdings wusste sie auch, dass Lew viel an seinem Kind und an seinem Hund lag. Sie kam nicht umhin, Kathy für ihr Verhalten zu verurteilen. Sie hatte zwar Verständnis dafür, wenn Kathy während Lews mehrjähriger Abwesenheit jemand anderes gefunden hatte, aber sie hätte mit der Scheidung durchaus warten können bis Lew wieder zu Hause war. Und ihm sein Kind und seinen Hund wegzunehmen war schon ein starkes Stück.


End file.
